


The Outlast

by OuriSshi



Category: Outlast (Video Games), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Depression, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, Smut, The Outlast Game au, anxiey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 59,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuriSshi/pseuds/OuriSshi
Summary: In order to help his fiancé heal, Yoongi gathers the little money they have to move into a quiet town.Everything goes wrong.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I added more text to the first chapter, for those who read it, you should read it again! 
> 
> enjoy! 
> 
> ps: English ain't my first language, so, be polite. :)

 

_ “So, what should I do now?” _

 

_ “Get him outside of town. A quiet environment can help him heal.” _

 

_ “Will it really work?” _

 

_ “What happened to him isn’t easy, Mr. Min. His healing process depends on him. Whether he can help himself forget, or get lost in the chaos inside his head.”   _

  
  
  
  
  


The car came to a halt, jerking the black haired awake from the dream that kept haunting him for days. A honeyed voice softly called his name, 

 

“Jimin-ah.” His eyes fluttering open slowly, a splendid scenery of green unfolded to his sight, urging his lungs to gasp for air. “We’re here.” Jimin let the knees he was hugging down to lean forward in his car seat and see the phantom of buildings better. His thighs were half bare from his obscenely short shorts, his arms were bare too where he was wearing a tank top. 

 

“Where’re we?” The younger’s voice scratchy and raspy from sleep and exhaustion. The latter simply replied, 

 

“Our new home.” 

  
  
  
  


Heaven on earth. It was quiet, peaceful, and most importantly beautiful. The town is surrounded by trees and farms, every house adorned with bushes and flowers, but it was hot though. With hazy eyes, Jimin rested his chin on the car’s open window and watched his new town. Nonetheless, all what he can see is the memories flashing pictures of his original hometown. Tears pricked his eyes, he had to blink rapidly to prevent them from forming. A deep sigh expanded his chest, attracting the driver’s attention to him. 

 

“Baby, you’re okay?” Jimin sighed again, peeking at his left towards the latter. Never once that face failed to make him smile, even in the devastated state he is in now. 

 

“I’m fine, Yoongi hyung.” Yoongi reached to rub his nape, gently squeezing it. 

 

“You don’t look fine though.” Jimin closed his eyes from the relaxing massage. 

 

“I’m just tired.” 

 

“We’re close. Just around the corner.” He let go of the younger’s neck to hold the driving wheel properly. Jimin’s eyes wandered outside of his window again, spotting an old man that stood in the middle of the pavement. He was the first person they see since they drove into the town. The way he glared at Jimin with a scowl sent chill to his spine. The man’s eyes carried venge and hatred in them, as if he knows the atrocious past of Jimin. His eyes never left the vehicle, Jimin had to sit straight and close his window to avoid looking at him. Yoongi noticed how the lad stiffened beside him, glancing at him then looking back at the road to check on him. 

 

“Is something wrong?” Jimin shook his head silently, his knees curling to his chest and his arms locked them in place. The older sighed, all what he can do is reassure him with words, and he shall do that when they settle at their house. 

  
  


The skinny small boy stood in front of a normal plain house, the garden wasn’t good looking like the neighboring ones, it seems that no one took care of it since a while that the bushes turned messy and the grass grew tall. A pat on his back ushered him to look back, 

 

“Ready?” Yoongi asked, his hand sneaking to Jimin’s small one to intertwine their fingers. His left wrist adorned with a band, hiding Jimin’s ugly truth. Jimin’s lips stretched into a lazy beam, his heart swelled with so much love that he found it hard to breathe. Standing by his beloved’s side and holding his hand like this, Jimin thinks he can overcome anything; that’s why he agreed to come here. 

 

“Ready.” 

 

“Then, what are we waiting for? Come on!” 

  
  
  


The inside of the house was pretty humble and plain. A spacious living room with an open American style kitchen, then a long hallway that has couples of doors and ends with a door to the back yard and a staircase. It was cozy and perfect for any small family, but Jimin has that feeling that he can’t describe. An eerie feeling. He stood in the middle of the living room, his arms hugging his own midriff defensively, even he doesn’t know why he is being this scared. He gasped ever so lowly when an arm snaked the back of his waist. Yoongi pulling him closely to his side.

 

“What do you think?” It was hard not to mimic that gorgeous smile. 

 

“It’s...nice.” 

 

“I knew you’d like it! I chose it just for you!” Upon seeing the shorter male turning his head away, Yoongi furrowed and brushed his own golden sweaty locks away from his eyes. “Jimin-ah.” Yoongi’s hand settled on each side of Jimin’s slim waist to swirl his body to face him, nonetheless, Jimin kept his head turned away. “I know how hard it is to move from our city. I had a really great job offer in here and-“

 

“Don’t lie to me, hyung.” Jimin cut him off and finally connected their eyes. “I know you’re doing it for my therapy.” 

 

“How did you-...”

 

“I heard you and doctor Kim the other day.” Lost and frustrated, Yoongi shook his head the slightest, thinking of what to say to comfort him. His hand cupped Jimin’s cheek, it hurts to know that the once were full cheeks became bony and gaunt. 

 

“B-baby I-“

 

“Don’t worry.” The slim hand was covered by the smaller one on his face, Jimin tilted his head leaning on the tender touch. “I’m not mad at you. I...I wanna do this...with you. To become better.” His doe eyes showed so much love, and too much sadness. 

 

_ They’re not like how they used to be.  _

 

Yoongi grinned till his gums appeared, then leant down to peck the thick round lips. 

 

“Yes. Together.” 

  
  
  


The couple unpacked their few luggages, it was a matter of two hours and they were done with their personal stuff. With the house being abandoned for a while and the killing heat seeping into its walls, the place was suffocatingly hot, even the air conditioners weren’t that useful. The two were drenched in sweat, Jimin walked into the farthest room in the hallway on the right to their new bedroom while Yoongi was gathering the cleaning kit. He opened their shared wardrobe, then discarded his damped tank top before looking for a new shirt. He searched around the clothes, looking for a light shirt that won’t kill him in this heat. The wardrobe was so old, Jimin wasn’t surprised when he saw the chasm in the back behind his hanged clothes, but what made Jimin break into sweat all over again was the eye that peeked from behind the wood. No matter how long he stares, it doesn’t disappear. 

 

“What the f-“ Arms looped around his waist and pulled him back, his thrashing and shriek stopped when he heard the familiar voice. 

 

“Babe!” Yoongi back hugged Jimin tightly to calm him down, declaring into his ear, “It’s just me.”

 

“Ugh, hyung. You scared me!” 

 

“I’m sorry! I thought you heard me!”Jimin unlocked the hands above his abdomen to lean closer inside the closet. His hands patting the wood to find the chasm. “Jim, what are you doing?”

 

“S-someone was watching me! Look! There is a slit in the wood!”

 

“What? Watching you? Why would there be anyone watching you?” 

 

“I’m serious! It was right he-“ Jimin trailed off when he inserted his fingers into the split, there was the wall of the room behind it, completely intact. “What?” The confused man whispered to himself before stepping back, allowing the other to get close and inspect the rift. 

 

“Hmm, the wood is too old. You saw something through here?” 

 

“I…” Jimin sighed and palmed his stressed eyes. “I guess I’m just tired…” Yoongi flushed their bodies together and pressed his chin on his shoulder, swaying their bodies left and right. 

 

“Road trips doesn’t seem to suit you.”

 

“Maybe.” Jimin exhaled when his hyung kissed the base of his neck. 

 

“How about you have a nap. I’ll finish what’s left.” Jimin shook his head and turned on his heels, his arms hooking behind Yoongi’s nape as he stared at the half lidded tired eyes. He smiled to ease the older’s heart, tiptoeing to capture his addicting lips. 

 

“Nah, I’ll finish everything up with you. Unless you’ll join me in this nap?” He smirked, and Yoongi understood his indication, but they shall save this for later. 

 

“Save it up for tonight, baby. Let’s have something refreshing and continue the work.” 

  
  
  


………………………………………………………………………………………………

————————————————————————————————————

  
  
  


Many dear memories are related to pomegranate juice. Like the day where he won first in an art competition, Seokjin bought a big bottle alongside dinner to celebrate with him. During summer, it’s the best treat he gets when he and his best friend,Taehyung, get really hot. And first time he met Yoongi at a local cafe, he was drinking pomegranate juice. 

 

Drinking it now makes him wash in those beautiful old memories. He misses his hometown and all his friends. The glass between his hands was swirled continuously, losing the refreshing coldness now where he was daydreaming. The Adirondack swing in the front garden swayed feebly, Jimin’s short legs swayed along in air. He was in one of his exceptionally oversized tees that hid his shorts to look like he was bottomless. The swing jerked forward suddenly and urged the boy to gasp and hold on his filled glass tighter, glancing from above his shoulder to see the ample chest that became his shelter lately. 

 

“H-hyung…” He sighed a relief, craning his neck to look above and meet the narrow loving eyes. 

 

“Hey, feeling any better?” 

 

“I sure do.” Jimin beamed, shaking his glass to hear the clinks of ice cubes before sipping.

 

“I knew pomegranate juice can make your day.” His hand came to rest upon Jimin’s petite shoulder. Jimin held that hand immediately and kissed the back of it. 

 

“Your presence is what makes my day, hyung.” Yoongi grimaced and bunt Jimin’s head with his forehead lightly. 

 

“That was the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Jimin laughed lightheartedly, his voice so thin and modulated, something Yoongi loves listening to. He couldn’t help but chuckle along. “Shall we finish up?” He ducked down and pecked Jimin’s forehead that was covered with his dusky locks. 

 

“Yeah. Sure.” 

  
  


It was nice and cool now the house was ventilated properly. They were arranging their other luggages, Jimin was putting the few plates they carried from their previous home into the kitchen wardrobes. He was humming a rhyme to entertain himself while crouching, the plates were in his embrace. He can hear his hyung’s thunderous sneeze coming from the hallwaty, a consequence of the thick layer of dust he was sweeping from the floor. 

 

“Bless you!” Jimin shouted after a chuckle. Yoongi sniffled and shouted back from around the corner. 

 

“Thanks.” Jimin smiled warmly and faced the open wardrobe again only to meet eyes with shining yellow orbs. Air knocked out of his lungs raggidly, and when he realized what was staring back at him, Jimin screamed and retreated quickly, not caring about the plates that fell from his hands and crashed loudly. 

 

“Jimin?! What happened?!” Yoongi threw his broom and ran to the kitchen to find Jimin scurring away and pointing at the wardrobe. 

 

“R-rat!! It’s a big fucking rat!!” 

 

“S-seriously?! Where?!” Yoongi snapped as well, but when he saw Jimin so scared, he had to act tough and manage the situation. 

 

“I-in the wardrobe!” Although scared and disgusted, Yoongi creeped closer to where pointed Jimin, crouching in a safe distance to see the enemy. It was such a big enemy. 

 

“Aysh, the damn thing is gigantic! I think we should lock it in there and kill it with pesticide or something!” Jimin spoke behind him with a nervouse tone. 

 

“Please, j-just get rid of it!”

 

“Calm down, will you?!” Swiftly, he shut the doors with a fancy foot move. “Don’t worry. I’ll get rid of it.” Yoongi looked back and noticed how Jimin’s chest kept raising and falling with the deep intakes of air he is inhaling, seeing a nasty rat right in front of his face must have startled him greatly. “It’s okay, w-we can get done with everything, then go out and buy mouse traps!” Jimin huffed and brushed back his messed up hair. 

 

“Yeah...yeah, sure.” 

  
  
  
  


The mop was very heavy to move, it’s either Jimin dipped it in too much water, or he is just too weak. He huffed and puffed trying his best to clean the floor of their bedroom. Yoongi was washing the bed sheets in the washing machine that apparently he is clueless on how to use it. He kept calling for Jimin’s help literally every two minutes. 

 

“Jimin-ah!” 

 

“Ugh, what now, hyung?!” 

 

“How do I put the detergent again?” Another puff left Jimin’s mouth involunteerly before he is skipping over the hallway to the washroom. Yoongi was crouching by the macine with the detergent bottle between his fingers. Jimin snatched it and opened the lid to pour some. 

 

“There.”

 

“I didn’t know you can open the lid like that.” 

 

“Hyung, how about I take care of the washing and you mop the floor.” The older stood and stretched his arms above his head with a long lazy groan. It amazes Jimin how Yoongi is still working and giving up on his daily afternoon naps. 

 

“Fair enough.” Said Yoongi. 

  
  
  


………………………………………………………………………………………………

————————————————————————————————————

  
  
  


The humming of the washing machine was hypnotizing. Jimin found himself sitting on the floor and watching the water sloshing through the round glass. He wasn’t thinking at all, his mind was blank, but not relaxed. He is tired of remembering the past, wether to think of alternative choices, or another consequence of the accident. Jimin is happy to leave the town for a while to say the least, yet it’s still hard to pretend like nothing happened. 

 

“Hey, handsome.” He lift his head to see the older, the light on the ceiling creating a halo around his excuisite face. It made Jimin tear a little bit. “You’re sitting like this while I’m doing all the work. You laggard.” His body slumbed down to sit beside him, both leaning on the wall beside the open door. Jimin tittered, the blond doesn’t fail to brighten up his mood. 

 

“Look who’s talking.” Briefly, they chuckled, then fell into silence. Their eyes trailed the clothes swirling inside the machine for a long minute, Jimin was first to cut it. 

 

“Hyung?” 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Are you...do you regret...meeting me?” Jimin barely found his words, not meeting the older’s eyes. His body already curled in anxiety to hug his slim legs. It scared him toneless when Yoongi took too long to answer, with tears filling his brown orbs, he looked at his left where the latter stared back with a smirk. 

 

“So that’s what’s up with you.” He half scoffed. “I’m rather disappointed.” 

 

“W-what?” 

 

“I thought you knew me better than that.” 

 

“What does that supposed to mean?!” Jimin snapped, his nerves were too damaged to be played like that. But like ice being put onto an aching burn, Jimin hicupped and sobbed from his statement. 

 

“Jimin-ah. I would always stay with you. Even if it was in the depths of hell.” 

 

“H-hyung.” He sobbed and covered his face with both of his palms. Yoongi chuckled and looped his arm around Jimin’s shoulders to cup his head and press it closer to his own. 

 

“Idiot. I’ll always love you. That’s why I gave you the ring.” The symbolic silver ring shined under the light where it settled in Jimin’s ring finger. After a sniffle, Jimin finally spoke,

 

“Hyung...I truely love you.” 

 

“You big crybaby.” His ample hand ruffled the dusky silky hair roughly before pulling him for a deep kiss. After pulling away, Yoongi leant their foreheads against each other and connected their eyes. “I don’t wanna hear you talk like this again. I love you, and I chose to come here with you. Don’t forget that.” With a beam adorning the younger’s face, he nodded once. 

  
  
  
  


………………………………………………………………………………………………

————————————————————————————————————

  
  
  
  
  


“Hyung. I’m gonna hang these outside to dry.”

 

“Okay. Then, I’ll be over here cleaning.” Yoongi pointed to the bedroom, Jimin looking back from above his shoulder and carrying the basket of wet sheets. 

 

“Alright.” At the end of the hallway, there was a door taking to the backyard and a stair case to the left. Jimin stared at the onimous darkness of the second floor and quickly scurred out through the back door. The backyard is humble and small, the grass yellowing from the heat and looks like it hasn’t been mowned for a long time. No trees or bushes at all, which is perfect if Jimin ever considered planting flowers. Gardening has always been a likening of his, but ever since he left his parent’s home to live with Yoongi, he didn’t have the time to do that again. Especially after what happened…

  
  


Jimin looked around to find ropes tied to poles for laundry, seems like the previous owners made them. Although it was high, Jimin only needed to jump and throw the sheets over the ropes. He huffed and threw the last pillow case, massaging the muscles of his shoulders that he pulled roughly when he threw the heavy wet duvet. He stretched and groaned with a satisfied smile, yet that smile soon disappeared when a strange feeling pierced at the back fo his head. He turned on his heels quickly when he felt someone staring, there was nothing behind him but a wooden long fence. Jimin knotted his eyebrows and got closer to it to see a slit in between the wooden boards, wide enough to give a view of the neighbouring house backyard. The houses of the neighbourhood are seperated by thin wooden fences.

 

When Jimin bent down to peek through it, there was no one at all, not a single movement to indicate that someone was watching him.  _ Was I imagining? _

  
  


He scratched the back of his head and went to grab the laundry basket before going back into the house. 

 

“Jimin-ah! You’re done?!” Shouted the older from the kitchen. Jimin walked lethargically and didn’t answer despite the other calling. “There you are! I think we’re done!” Yoongi was shoving the mop and bucket into the brooms closet, dragging an arm across his forehead to wipe the sweat drops. “Finally we can go out!” 

 

“Out?” 

 

“To buy mouse traps? Remember?” Jimin just pouted, and it was more than enough for Yoongi to know something is wrong. “What? You don’t wanna get out?” The latter nodded once like a child would do. “Why?” 

 

“I’m just...worried…” 

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Ever so gently, Yoongi’s hands settled on each side of the shorter’s waist to pull him closer. 

 

“It’s...I mean the people living in here. What kind of people are they?” 

 

“Why do you have to worry your mind for nothing!” He half scoffed. “I’m sure they’re nice and friendly! And we will go out to confirm that.” Staring at his shining with strength eyes, Jimin couldn’t say anything but to agree. 

 

“Okay…” 

 

“Now go and change. I’ll wait for you.” 

  
  
  


………………………………………………………………………………………………

————————————————————————————————————

  
  
  


The car seats were sizzling when they entered the car. Everyone recommended Yoongi to buy a car with leather seats, but he hates himself now for listening to Seokjin and the others. The leather was so hot that Jimin wasn’t able to lie his naked thighs under the shorts on his seat. He had to hug his legs to his chest to avoid burning his thighs. 

 

“Jimin! Put your legs down! I can’t see the side mirror!” 

 

“But hyung! It’s so hot!” 

 

“It’ll cool down soon! Just put them down!” Jimin made a noise at the back of his throat as a whine, letting his legs down and hissing along. Thankfully, the hyper market was around the corner. 

 

The old Versa Note was parked in front of the market, and the two alighted it. Jimin hopped on his feet to turn around the car and hold the older’s hand. Yoongi rolled his eyes and tugged Jimin behind while exclaiming. “Seriously, I spoiled you rut that you started acting like a  baby.” Jimin puffed his cheeks angrily and didn’t reply. 

  
  


The first thing the couple noticed was how quiet and deserted the hyper market was. This is the only market in their neighbourhood, it’s rather strange to not find anyone at all. Jimin furrowed when that eerie feeling of being watched creeped inside him, his hands hugging Yoongi’s arm and sticking closer to him. Yoongi handled a cart, when he felt the diffeculty in steering it with Jimin glued to his body, he complained. 

 

“Jimin-ah, please, I can’t walk.” His tone was telling that he is so done with him, Jimin doesn’t want to upset him, so he slowly moved away from him with a pout. 

 

They navigated between aisles, from the bakery, to the diary products, and finally, Jimin’s favorite, the snacks isle. Yoongi knew that all too well, Jimin’s love for chocolate and chips that is, that’s why it disturbed him when he saw his beloved refusing to take anything. 

 

“Come on, take something for later.” The older insisted. 

 

“No, thanks. I don’t want to gain weight.” 

 

“You could use some weight, you look so breakable.” Jimin smiled sadly at him, and that was the end of their conversation. 

  
  


Moving from a city to another, buying a new house, and buying a new car, all that paid off by the small salary the two gathered, which must have a little left. Jimin isn’t a child as Yoongi always says, even though the age gap is five years apart, Jimin is hitting the age of twenty two, he can live without snacks, he can live with nothing, as long as there is Yoongi. Hard days yet to come, he is sure, so they need to give up on a lot of things to save as much as they can. 

 

“Jimin-ah, can you get us toilet papers?” The older said while checking the expiration date on the beans can. 

 

“Sure.” He ran towards the end of the aisle to turn around and search for the house supplies aisle. Three aisles far, the young lad found his target, he scanned the shelves to find the cheapest dozen of rolls. 

 

**_“You’re the chosen?”_ **  Jimin turned on his heels upon the hoarse voice speaking behind him, but what made Jimin gasp is that there was no one. His eyes went wide, as if his eyes would see better if he did that. 

 

**_“Father said it’s you.”_ ** Jimin trembled in fear and hugged the pack of toilet paper to his chest. 

 

“W-w-who’s there?!” He was staring at the shelves of plastic plates and cups in front of him, because he is sure that is where the voice came from. Suddenly, the towers of accumulated paper cups slid aside to reveal someone’s eyes. If it was possible, Jimin’s eyes widened and his breaths were snatched from his lungs. It’s a man’s face, a face that’s so distorted, his skin was melted that his right eye looked smaller than the other, not speaking of his grey pupils that sent the creep to the boy. His eyes crinkled from his hysterical laugh. Jimin couldn’t stand there and keep looking at the spooky man, he ran away to his hyung, looking back to see if he was following him that he bumped into his hyung’s back and stumbled backwardly.

 

“Jimin?! What the heck?! Why are you running?!” 

 

“Th-there-there was a-a man! He-he-” 

 

“Slow down! Breathe, breathe!” He pulled the boy to stand and patted his shoulders to calm him down. “Tell me what happened…” The younger palmed his face to wipe the cold sweat, still hyperventilating.

 

“L-let’s just leave.” He preeceded Yoongi to the cashier who trailed after him. The cashier counter was empty,  Jimin leaned on the counter to look at the backdoor and see if there was someone. “E-excuse me!” 

 

“Isn’t there anyone?” 

 

“I-I dunno. Excuse me!” Jimin called louder, and if he was terrified from the man previously, the woman that came from the back door was absolutely horrifiying, it made Jimin retreat away from the counter. She is scowling, her face all wrinkly and the side of her forehead has a big swell. One of her eyes was artificial and made of glass. 

 

“What do you want?” She spat, her voice thick like heavy smokers. Jimin couldn’t utter a thing, his mind frozen as much as his body, the older had to interrupt. 

 

“Good evening ma’am, here’s what we want.” He casually stated and started placing their merchindices from their cart to the counter, the woman began accounting them. All while, Jimin’s eyes didn’t leave the woman’s ugly face, a weird hunch is telling him that he should be cautious, that that woman has intentions of hurting them. 

  
  


Yoongi’s voice was able to shake him awake from his thoughts. 

 

“Hey! Will you help me in here?!” He shoved a plastic bag at his chest to carry when Jimin was acting like a laggard. 

 

“S-sorry...okay.” Jimin followed Yoongi, his eyes wide staring back at the woman that was soon joined by the laughing lunatic man. It’s when he increased his pace to run towards the car and surpass the older. 

 

“Honestly, Jimin, you’re acting weirdly today.” Said Yoongi while inserting his key into the car. As soon as it was open, the black haired jumped in while embracing the plastic bag and closed the door quickly. Once Yoongi settled the rest of the plastic bags at the back and sat on the driver seat, he squinted his eyes at Jimin. “What did that man tell you to be this petrified?” 

 

“P-please, just drive away.” 

 

“Fine.” He turned the engine and steered the car towards their next destination. Yoongi inquired again when he felt that Jimin is calm and he’ll be able to speak to him. The market was out of sight, the younger kept watching through the side mirror till they were far enough. “So?” Yoongi began. 

 

“I-I just saw a creepy man.” 

 

“Creepy? What did he do?” Yoongi’s eyes widened upon his next presumption. “Did he harras you?!”

 

“N-no! He just said some weird stuff I couldn’t understand.” 

 

“That’s it?” Yoongi quirked an eyebrow. 

 

“Hyung, I felt like…” He tried to describe his feelings the best he could. “Like I was threatened! That place gave me the heebie jeebies! The whole town does!” 

 

“Aw come on, your anxiety is getting you.” Yoongi shook his head helplessly, then he realized something that left his jaw hanging. The car stopped suddenly and urged Jimin to hold on tight. 

 

“H-hyung?” When he looked at him, his eyes almost devoured him. 

 

“You!” He started and squinted his eyes that pierced the younger’s face. “Are you taking your medication?!” Jimin’s reaction exposed him rather immediately, he faced away and kept silence. “Oh my god, you’re not taking it…” Yoongi murmured, his hand palming his face to calm his temper. “Since when did you stop?” He asked with an angry tone. 

 

“I…” Jimin trailed off, and it was enough to throw the older off the edge. 

 

“God dammit, Jimin!” He exploded and hit the driving wheel, Jimin flinched and closed his eyes from the loud shout. “Since when?!” 

 

“A-a week ago…” 

 

“Why?! You know how important it is!” 

 

“I-I...I don’t know…” His tears fell like rivers, their sight ushered Yoongi to inhale and calm down. 

 

“Jimin, baby, you can’t be irresponsible like that. You need those pills. And you’ll take them as soon as we get back home.” His command was absolute. 

 

“I-I can’t…” Jimin said between sobs. 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“I l-left them...at h-home…” 

 

“You what?!” Yoongi lost his temper again, but he roughly pressed his back to the car seat and palmed his sweaty face again. 

 

“Okay…” He said behind his palm, then repeated with a louder composed tone. “Okay. We can just buy you some more. I have your prescription.” He shifted his car gear and drove away to a different route. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jimin had time to sniffle and wipe his tears when the older left the car to bring his medication from the pharmacy. He was deeply inhaling to stop the crying hiccups, he hates himself for not being able to speak back, to say what’s in his mind. His tongue would just get knotted and stop him from uttering proper sentences. He sighed and looked at the pharmacy in front of the car, he can see the blond paying and taking the pills. Jimin cleared his throat and sat straight when the older came back to the car, his face grumpy and angry. 

 

“Here.” He handed the raven the small plastic bag. “Xanax and Prozac. One pill everyday, for each.” He started the car and pulled the brakes to reverse the car. The younger said nothing, he only took out the bottles of pills and stared at them hatefully. 

 

Throughout the ride, the two spoke nothing at all. 

  
  
  
  


………………………………………………………………………………………………

————————————————————————————————————

  
  
  


Even when the engaged couple entered the house, they were still silent. Yoongi organized what they bought in the kitchen while Jimin walked straight to the bedroom to lie down and hug a pillow. That’s how he deals with his problems, hides from them. He started crying all over silently. 

 

After a while, enough time for Yoongi to think, he went to the bedroom. Once he saw his fiance shaking on the bed, he cooed immediately. 

 

“Oh, baby…” He felt so bad, and approached the bed to sit behind Jimin’s back. His hand tenderly rubbed his bicep. “Jimin-ah, honey, stop crying.” Jimin sniffled and buried his head into the pillow. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. I was just worried about you.” When Jimin didn’t reply for the second time, he sighed deeply and ruffled his own hair in frustration. “Listen, you can’t skip your medication. Your psychiatric emphasized on how important they are for your recovery.” Yoongi closed his eyes and admitted his mistake again. “Please, I’m sorry. Just...stop crying. Hm?” Finally, Jimin responded by straightening his back and wiping his eyes while nodding his head. “I love you. Okay? I want what’s best for you.” 

 

“I know…” Jimin rasped out. 

 

“Come on, now. Cheer up! Here, eat this.” He sneaked a pepero chocolate sticks box into his lap. Jimin widened his eyes looking at it, then faced the older. 

 

“Hyung...when did you get this? I told you I don’t want any snacks.” 

 

“That’s another thing you need to stop.” Jimin furrowed and cocked his head to the side bemusedly. “You’re not burdening me. You’re my fiance, my responsibility.” His palms cupped each wet cheek. “I chose to take care of you. And when you don’t talk to me about what’s roaming your mind, it means I’m not doing my job right.” Jimin shook his head vigorously. 

 

“N-no, hyung! Y-you’re doing a great job! It’s just…” 

 

“Just what, Jimin?” 

 

“I just don’t deserve to be treated so kindly like this...I don’t deserve you…” He covered his whole face with his hands and wept. Yoongi sighed and looped his slim arms around him to hug him closer, his long fingers combing Jimin’s profuse hair gently. 

 

“Everyone deserves to be treated kindly, Jimin. And you’re not an exception.” 

 

“B-but my dad is gone all because of me!” The younger said and took Yoongi off guard. His eyes widened and his arms tightened around him. 

 

“J-Jimin, honey, it’s not your fault. It was an accident.” Jimin sobbed loudly, hysterically. Yoongi was so frustrated and didn’t know how to calm him but to pat his back. “Shh, it’s okay. It’s alright. I’m here for you.” 

  
  


They ended up lying on the bed, Jimin hugging the older and burying his face into his chest. His breaths would hitch now and then after weeping for so long, and the latter would keep brushing his hair and kiss the top of his head. Jimin looked up to connect their eyes, his were bloodshot and puffy, Yoongi couldn’t but peck his swollen lips and brush his locks off his forehead. 

 

“Are you okay?” His honeyed voice was soothing that Jimin almost purred. 

 

“Mhm…” He confirmed positively with the smallest nod. 

 

“It hurts me to see you crying, you know?” 

 

“I’m s-sorry…” 

 

“No, don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong. Just make sure to always tell me whenever you’re not feeling okay, alright?” Jimin nodded again. “Good.” Yoongi kissed him again deeply, slowly moving to hover above him, their mouths still connected. Jimin’s hands cupped each side of the older’s neck to pull him closer. When they parted for air, Jimin spoke breathelessly. 

 

“I love you, Yoongi.” 

 

“I love you too, baby. I’m always by your side.” They kissed again more hungrily, tongues swirling around each other. The pair of big hands explored the body of the male under him, they slipped under his thin tee and caressed the expanse of soft skin. Jimin arched into his warm hands and moaned into the kiss when they cupped his flat breasts. Yoongi kept kneading on them and rub his sensitive buds, that always get Jimin worked up. 

 

“ _ Ah _ \- hyung…” Jimin moaned more when their lips separated, he was panting from just getting his nipples stimulated, it never fails to amuses the blond who slipped the tank top from above Jimin’s head only to dive down and suck his nipples. “Uh!” His back looks broken in halves from his strong arch, his fists gripping on the sheets beneath him. Yoongi’s alternated between the two nipples while his hips grinded into Jimin’s. They frot together intell full hardness, it’s when Yoongi got so impatient. 

 

“God, you drive me crazy baby.” Said Yoongi after straightening his back and taking his tee off, giving Jimin a big serve of perfect skin to stare at. He bit his bottom lip and panted, chest rising and falling from the earlier ministration and his current position under the older submissively. 

 

Yoongi slipped his hands into his sweat pants and let it slip down until his impressive cock sprang out. Jimin gulped and moved quickly from beneath him to sit on his calves and bend down. It doesn’t matter if he looked so desperate, he needs to taste that dick. He deepthroated it from the start, Yoongi hissed and tugged at Jimin’s dusky hair. 

 

“Baby.” He moaned, and Jimin hummed while closing his eyes. “Baby, I can’t take it. I wanna fuck you.” With that, he pulled Jimin up from his chin, saliva dripped from his lips and his dick, and kissed the pair of wet lips. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ah! Ah! Ah! H-hyung!” Jimin was on all four above the bed, Yoongi pounded into him from the back. Their skin was slapping against each other loudly and the bed creaked with each thrust. 

 

“You like that, huh? Gonna give you all I have.” If that was possible, Yoongi thrusted even harder and forced the orgasm out of the raven boy. Jimin moaned loudly and whined when Yoongi kept pulling him back from his waist into his big dick. The overstimulation didn’t last long, for Yoongi came seconds after inside Jimin. They stilled for a long minute, taking their breaths and calming their thudding hearts. Yet Jimin’s arms couldn’t lift him up anymore, he crashed down on his face before rolling onto his back, Yoongi’s dick leaving him with an obscene squelch. 

 

“Whoa…” Jimin sighed loudly, an arm covering his eyes while he hyperventilated. He heard Yoongi chuckle beside him, kissed his cheek, then spoke, 

 

“I went quite rough on you today, huh?” 

 

“Yeah...I don’t think I’ll be able to shower.” 

 

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ll clean you up. You don’t have to move a muscle.” Jimin chuckled and shyly scratched his nose to hide his blush, his eyes teared a little bit at how Yoongi is spoiling him all the time. It makes his insides feel warm. 

 

Yoongi got out of the room butt naked to bring towels for his fiance, Jimin giggled staring at Yoongi’s cute ass. Jimin closed his eyes and sighed deeply, his head turned to the side and snuggled into his soft pillow. He was feeling relaxed, looks like having sex relieved so much of his tension. He was able to even crack an honest smile even though it’s very small. 

 

Jimin opened his eyes and straightened his back thinking Yoongi was back, but that wasn’t the source of the thud. He looked around the room with knotted eyebrows when he heard the thud again. His head snapped up staring at the ceiling, it was coming from the second floor, the attic as the vendor told them on the phone when they wanted to buy the house. That’s weird, sounds like someone is...walking…

 

“Hey, I couldn’t find any towels! Where did you-...” Yoongi stopped talking when he saw how alarmed Jimin looked like. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

 

“I just heard something...listen.” They have gotten quiet as Jimin said for a minute, their eyes skimming the walls to detect anything strange. Yoongi cocked an eyebrow and walked closer to Jimin’s side of the bed to place a tray on the nightstand, a towel hugging his waist and covering his privates. 

 

“It must be nothing. Don’t worry your mind too much. Here, have some water.” 

 

“I guess you’re right…” Jimin downed the glass of water in a jiff while Yoongi poured another glass from the carafe. In his hands, there were two pills. Jimin stared at them while letting his glass down. 

 

“Take your pills.” Yoongi commanded more than plead. Jimin had no saying in this. One of the pills was very familiar, Prozac, his depression medication. But the other wasn’t, he never saw this round white pill before. 

 

“Th-these…” Jimin trailed off and connected confused eyes with Yoongi’s. 

 

“This is for your anxiety, and this is for the depression.” 

 

“A-are you sure?” 

 

“Of course I am. Why are you asking me like that? I read the prescriptions. Now take them.” Jimin extended his hand slowly under Yoongi’s so he can drop them on his palm. Not wasting another second, Jimin swallowed the pills with water. “Good boy.” The older stood handling the glass from between Jimin’s fingers to put it on the tray then bend to kiss the top of his head before ruffling his messed up hair. “So, where did you put the fresh towels again?” 

  
  
  


………………………………………………………………………………………………

————————————————————————————————————

  
  
  
  


_ Thud. Thump.  _

 

“Hmm?” Jimin craked an eye open upon the noise. He straddled his elbows to look at their door, the ajar door. That’s strange, didn’t Yoongi close it before going to sleep? Jimin straightened his back and looked through the crack, it’s pitch black outside. He couldn’t just sit and ignore the noise like his hyung would do, Jimin left the bed after checking a snoring Yoongi, and grabbed his robe, tying it on his waist. The door creaked when he opened it, his teeth captured both of his lips and glanced back. He exhaled a relief when Yoongi didn’t move. He went out and closed the door almost mutely behind him. He turned on the hallway lights and stared with caution, there wasn’t anything moving in the kitchen neither the living room. But when he looked back, his breaths hitched upon seeing the back door open, and the shadow that climbed the stairs. 

 

Swinging the door with all his force, Jimin ran to jump on the mattress, making Yoongi’s weight bounce and wake up with a gasp. 

 

“J-Jimin?! W-what the hell? You frightened me…” The older rasped and rubbed his drowsy eyes. 

 

“H-hyung!! Th-there’s someone in the house!!” Jimin stuttered badly and clinged to his arm. 

 

“What?!” 

 

“I-I saw s-someone going up the stairs!! P-please, hyung, get up!!” Jimin whined while pulling on the duvet to reveal his boxers. 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yes!! Please, hurry!!” He left the bed before Yoongi to run out of the room. Yoongi sighed and wrapped his robe to follow the younger. When he got out, he was surprised by an aggressive boy holding a broom. 

 

“Jimin, what the-” 

 

“We need precautions, hyung!” 

 

“Whatever. Let’s check the attic.” Jimin waddled behind Yoongi that was lazily scratching his thigh. He wasn’t expecting anything, Jimin has always been like this, and his worries won’t fade away unless Yoongi did what he wants. So he is just getting up from a sweet sleep only for Jimin. 

 

They climbed the stairs carefully, well, Yoongi was trying to finish this quickly and rush upstairs, but Jimin was sticking to his arm and kept urging him to be cautious. Up the stairs was a door, it was closed, Yoongi handled the knob when Jimin snapped. 

 

“Hyung! Be careful!” Shouted-whispered the black haired. Yoongi just rolled his eyes and and barged in. It was very dark, there aren’t any windows, Jimin was tensed with his weapon ready to strike, and he shouted-whispered again when Yoongi stepped into the dark. “No! Hyung! Don’t go in there!” He extended a hand to grab him, but his hand was late and he can’t set a foot into the darkness. 

 

“Chill out, Jimin! There’s nothing in here!” The lights were on, Yoongi stood in the meddle of the attic, specifically under the lamp pull-chain switch. No one was in there other than them and the pile of boxes and old junk. Jimin dropped his broom and walked in while eyeing every corner of the place in disbelief, did he go nuts? Crossing his arms, Yoongi stared at Jimin with that look, that he  _ is _ going nuts. 

 

“No, hyung! I swear! I saw someone’s shadow going up here!” 

 

“A shadow, Jimin?” That sarcastic tone, how Jimin hates it. 

 

“Hyung, I’m serious! He must have escaped!” 

 

“How?” Yoongi shifted his weight to his other leg. 

 

“The same way he came in! Through the back door!” Yoongi grimaced and shook his head slightly. 

 

“What? But I locked the back door last night myself!” 

 

“I know! And I just saw it open! Come with me and I’ll show you!” He clasped Yoongi’s wrist and tugged him down the stairs, but he came to a halt when he found the door closed. Yoongi twisted the knob, and the big surprise was that it’s locked. 

 

“Jimin, it’s locked.” 

 

“What? No way, I saw it open, I swear!” Jimin tried to open the door, it is indeed locked. He looked at Yoongi, and when he showed him that worried look, Jimin closed and palmed his eyes. Is he going crazy? “H-hyung...I-” 

 

“It’s okay, Jimin-ah. You’re just too tired, I am too. So let’s go back to bed. Hm?” 

 

“But I’m not lying…” 

 

“I know, baby. You must have miss seen things.” Yoongi wrapped an arm around his shoulders gently and took him to their bedroom. He manhandled him to sit on the bed before taking his robe off. Jimin’s eyebrows were still knotted where he satred back at the older. “Lie down.” Yoongi instructed. 

 

“I wasn’t lying, hyung.” 

 

“I know, sweetheart.” He bent to peck his hair covered forehead. “Go to sleep.” 

  
  
  
  


………………………………………………………………………………………………

————————————————————————————————————

  
  
  
  


“I’m going out today.” Yoongi said where he was stirring their scrambled eggs. 

 

“Really? Where to?” Jimin was cutting the vegetables for the side plate on the kitchen island. 

 

“I need to find a job.” 

 

“But…” Jimin looked at the back of his head since Yoongi was still cooking. “Didn’t you say that you found one before we unpack?” 

 

“Er, I...I was lying.” 

 

“Why, hyung?!” Yoongi turned the stove off and faced Jimin. 

 

“I needed to say anything to convince you to move out of the city...I’m sorry.” Jimin bit his bottom lip and let his knife down quietly, he couldn’t look into his hyung’s eyes. “Jimin?” 

 

“I’m the one who should be sorry.” 

 

“Why would you say that?” Yoongi got closer and grabbed Jimin’s elbows to turn his body to his. Jimin looked away and bit his lip harder that the skin might break. “Jimin.” 

 

“You had to leave your old job because of me.” 

 

“No, Jimin don’t blame yourself.” He hugged the smaller who nuzzled into his chest. 

 

“But you loved your job.” Jimin’s tears hung on edge, ready to fall any minute now. 

 

“And I love you more. For you, I can give up on anything.” That was Jimin’s signal to start crying and dig his fingers into the taller’s back. “Here we go again,” Yoongi chuckled and rolled his eyes, crushing Jimin harder under his arms. “My baby is quite sensitive lately, hm? Why are you crying now?” 

 

“I’m not crying!” He sobbed through his speech, completely destroying his statement. Yoongi just chuckled some more and ruffled his hair while swaying their bodies. 

 

“You have such a beautiful heart. I don’t regret anything as long as it’s for you.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


………………………………………………………………………………………………

————————————————————————————————————

  
  
  


After having their breakfast, Yoongi sat off of the house, leaving a pouting Jimin at the house threshold. Jimin sighed watching the car leave, he waved unconsciously, and when the car was out of sight, he went inside. He sighed again seeing how empty and quiet the house is. But enough of the negativity, he inhaled deeply and picked up the laundry basket and went to the backyard to pick up the sheets he hanged yesterday. The breeze was benign and refreshing, Jimin smiled and breathed in the smell of grass, it wasn’t that pleasant since the garden is withered and old, but he feels so different today. Did the pills start to kick in? Or maybe he is too enthusiastic about doing his best like Yoongi. It’s only fair. 

  
  


Jimin touched the light blue sheets to make sure they’ve dried, then tugged them to the basket. The pillow cases were stuffed in along with the duvet. The basket was heavy, Jimin had to bend and carry it inside. He replaced the thin sheets they used last night, and slipped the cases into the naked pillows. Now, their bed looks more comfortable and cozy, Jimin smiled looking at it, he is sure Yoongi will praise him for it. He then walked out of the room thinking of what to do next, when he recalled what he saw yesterday at the wardrobe. The fucking rats. They forgot to set traps for them. And so, this was his next mission. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Oh god, help me.” Jimin was crouching near the wardrobe, it was still closed and two traps loaded in each of his hands. He wasn’t sure how to do this, he chose to stand again and open the wardrobe with his toes expertely, quickly placed the traps in before closing the door. He doesn’t even know if the two giant rats are still there, but it doesn’t matter as long as he did his job. He straightened his knees and dusted his hands. 

 

He was going into the bedroom to fetch his phone when he heard the thuds again. He stopped in the middle of the hallway with wide eyes staring at the staircase. His breaths came out ragged when he focused his ears and heard more faint sounds above him, sounds like someone walking above him. Jimin trembled when he realized the situation he is in. Someone is in the house, Yoongi isn’t here, and he is all by himself. 

 

“Oh shit…” Shaking in fear, Jimin rushed into the room and handled his phone where it was on the nightstand. His trembling fingers dialed his fiance’s number, and while it was connecting the line, he ran to close the door and lock it. Jimin curled into a small ball in the corner of the room facing the door as he waited, abusing his fingernails with his teeth. “Come on, come on, hyung!” 

 

_ “Hey, honey.”  _ Came Yoongi’s raspy voice from the other end. 

 

“Hyung! Thank god!” 

 

_ “Babe, what’s wrong?!”  _

 

“Yoongi, please, help me! S-someone is in the house!!” 

 

_ “What?! Where are you?!”  _

 

“I-in the bedroom.” 

 

_ “Did you lock the door?!”  _

 

“Yeah, I did…” 

 

_ “Great! I’m on my way!”  _ Jimin removed the phone from his ear and let it down by his feet. He hugged his knees to his chest as he waited.

 

After what seems like ten minutes, Jimin heard the thuds once again above his head, he whimpered and faced up while breathing heavily. Suddenly, the knob of the door was twisted, Jimin eyed the knob turning multiply and he panicked more, squeezing himself tighter into the wall. He broke into tears when it was knocked, but gasped upon hearing the voice of his savior. 

 

“Jimin, open up. It’s me.” He stood on wobbly legs and unlocked the door only to throw himself into Yoongi’s embrace. Jimin was panting and sniffling, Yoongi rubbed his back and whispered, “It’s okay. I’m here.” 

 

“Hyung, I was so scared…” Yoongi sighed beside his ear and retreated to look into the couple of teary eyes. 

 

“Jimin. What did you see exactly?” 

 

“I-I didn’t see anything, I only heard footsteps from the attic.” Yoongi then sighed and closed his eyes. 

 

“Jimin. I checked the house. No one is here but us.” 

 

“What? You did?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“The attic?” Jimin was hyperventilating by now, what he heard wasn’t hallucinations and he is damned sure. 

 

“Even the attic, Jimin. No one’s here.” 

 

“But I...I just heard it before you knock the door! that person must be hiding!” 

 

“No, Jimin. There is no one.” Yoongi said between gritted teeth. 

 

“Hyung, I swear-” 

 

“Enough of this, Jimin!” The older shouted to silence him. Jimin furrowed and retreated one step away from the taller. “That’s why I scolded you for your medication! Your anxiety is consuming you!” His hands held Jimin’s shoulders and shook him to his senses. The boy was dumbfounded from what he said, he was shaking his head slowly when bad thoughts conquered his mind.  _ Is he saying that I’ve gone mad…?  _

 

The black haired’s eyes welled with tears as he pushed the older away to get past him. He strode with hard stomps to slam the bathroom door on himself at the beginning of the hallway. 

 

“Jimin, babe, what are you doing?!” He heard behind the door and quickly locked it. “Jimin, don’t do this! Open the door!” No response from Jimin, the boy leaned on the wall to slide down and sit on the cold tiled floor, bridges of tears covering his cheeks. Yoongi kept banging on and on, pleading Jimin to get out and forgive him. “Jimin! Please, I beg you! Get out of the bathroom this isn’t right!” The only reaction Jimin did was to hug his knees and bury his face between them to sob. 

  
  


He can remember the crisis he has been through again, can remember the nights he spent in the bathroom alone, crying and staring at the crimson blood running down his arm. Jimin stared at the wrist band he put, he removed it to stare at the horrid dark red lines. He can almost feel it, the way the razor would slice his skin, the sting, the little control he get over his chaotic mind then. 

 

All the sadness and stress he has been bottling up exploded, Jimin covered his face and sobbed his heart out. The scenes of memories flashing behind his eyelids to remind him of his guilt. The banging on the door, his sobs, his heartbeat, everything was muffled to his ears as he recalled people’s talk in the funeral. 

 

_ “An accident they say.”  _

 

_ “He should be in prison!”  _

 

_ “A killer amongst us.”  _

  
  


“JIMIN!!” Yoongi yelled attracting Jimin’s attention finally. “I’ll do anything you want! Just please get out!” The said lad scowled and leaned his head down on his knees weakly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


A whole hour. Jimin locked himself in the bathroom for a whole hour. Yoongi stopped banging and speaking to him long ago, but he was still sitting on the floor. He whimpered from the cold and tried to breathe to stop thinking, his head hurts from remembering his dark past. And once the thoughts quieted down, his mind was only thinking about the love of his life. The man that supported him through his hardships, the one who would wipe his tears and kiss him, to treat him like someone special. 

 

_ He doesn’t deserve me. He doesn’t deserve to be treated like this.  _

 

Jimin gnawed his lips and stood from his place, palming what’s left of his tears before unlocking the door. He can’t be a burden on Yoongi and cry like a baby, not now. 

  
  


Jimin’s eyes widened upon the man sitting on the floor. Yoongi was sitting by the door, his knees pushed to his chest and his head tilting to the side, his eyes were closed.  _ Is he...asleep?  _

 

He waited all this time that he fell asleep. Jimin hissed and whimpered when his raw eyes teared again. His skinny arms hugged the man that jerked his body after getting his sleep interrupted, but calmed down when he realized it was his little boy. 

 

“Jimin-ah…” 

 

“I’m sorry, hyung…” He sobbed in his ear. 

 

“No, I’m the one who should be sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I did. I apologize.” Yoongi hugged him back, kissing his clothed shoulder and ruffling the short hair at his nape. “Come on, get up.” Yoongi stood and pulled Jimin from his hands to stand too. He was taken aback by the puffy bloodshot eyes, nonetheless, decided to not point it out. He admits that what he said was harsh and it’s the absolute truth. But Jimin is still in his early twenties, the boy is still young and naive, his emotions aren’t stable, especially after what he went through. Yoongi kissed the back of both his soft hands and beamed at his face. “Do you forgive me?” 

 

“Don’t say that, hyung. I’m not mad at you.” 

 

“Then why were you crying?” Jimin scowled and looked at their feet. 

 

“Because of how much I hate myself. Because I keep giving the people around me a hard time...first my family...my dad...then you…” 

 

“Oh, baby. I told you before, you’re not a burden at all! A-and what happened to your dad...well...it wasn’t intentional.” Jimin hiccupped and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm. “Ugh! Please, quit crying!” Yoongi pressed his head into his shoulder to not see his tears anymore, he isn’t sure if he can hold back his own tears. Jimin appreciated his gesture, now he can let everything out without worrying about Yoongi seeing him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


………………………………………………………………………………………………

————————————————————————————————————

  
  
  
  


“Hyung?” Jimin was hugging Yoongi’s torso like a sad koala where they lied on bed. 

 

“Yes, babe?” 

 

“I’m hungry…” 

 

“Me too. What should we cook?” 

 

“Ramyeon sounds nice.” 

 

“Ramyeon it is then.” 

 

“Hey…” 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“Can I have the seafood flavor?” Yoongi smiled and patted Jimin’s head. 

 

“Anything for you, baby.” 

  
  
  
  
  


………………………………………………………………………………………………

————————————————————————————————————

  
  
  
  


There was a weird stir, shuffles of the sheets, then something wet touched his plumb lips. Jimin whined and wiped his lips while moving away, his drowsy eyes squinting to find what woke him up, and he found a ball of brown hair. 

 

“Huh?” Yoongi was standing by his side of the bed, holding a dog to Jimin’s face. “H-hyung?! W-what-...where did you get that?!” 

 

“Jimin! Meet Holly! Our new baby!” Still in disbelief, Jimin blinked and rubbed his eyes. 

 

“H-how?! When?!” Yoongi turned to sit on the bed, the dog relaxing between his arms. 

 

“I just got back from the pet store. I thought he’d be a great company for you!” He began fondling the soft ears. 

 

“He? And you named him Holly?” 

 

“Yeah, I took the liberty in naming him.” Jimin stared at the bundle of cuteness, dangling its pink tongue with those big black eyes. He can actually hear his own heart melting. Unconsciously, his bottom lip jutted out as he took the dog from Yoongi’s hands and placed him on his lap. 

 

“Aww, hyung!” 

 

“I know, right?! He is so adorable!” Jimin kissed Holly’s ear then squished him to his face. 

“He is the cutest! You said that he’ll be a good company? What for?” 

 

“You know, I still need to go out today again to find a job. So, he can entertain you while I’m away.” Jimin beamed and looked down, his eyes meeting Holly’s big ones, and he squealed again. The dog is way too adorable for its own good, Jimin nuzzled his face into the fluffy hair. 

  
  
  
  


………………………………………………………………………………………………

————————————————————————————————————

  
  
  


Yoongi stopped by the door and turned to face Jimin who carried Holly to his chest. He leaned to kiss his boy’s forehead and murmur. 

 

“Take care, baby.” Jimin closed his eyes and blushed with a grin.

 

“Good luck, hyung.” 

 

“Thanks.” He then leaned more to face the dog and ruffled the tempting brown hair. “You take care of my Jiminnie, understand?” Jimin chuckled and rolled his eyes, the grin still stretching his lips. “See you in the evening.” He opened the door, and before he takes his leave, he claimed Jimin’s lips with a quick peck. 

 

“Goodbye.” The door was closed, Jimin couldn’t help the long sigh from leaving his lips, but Holly licking his chin lift his spirits up. “Okay, little one. What should we do together?” 

  
  
  
  
  


………………………………………………………………………………………………

————————————————————————————————————

  
  
  


Yoongi made the right decision when he bought Holly, Jimin didn’t feel the time flying by till Yoongi’s comeback. He was busy feeding and playing with Holly, even when he did the households, he kept running behind him all too excitedly. 

 

When the oldest came through the front door, the dog ran to him and barked. 

 

“Hey, how’s my cute boy?!” Crouching, Yoongi rubbed Holly’s tummy when he rolled over his back. Jimin was sitting on the couch in front of the T.V, he approached with interlocked arms above his chest, scoffing when he saw Yoongi acting out of his character and coo at the dog. 

 

“I thought I was your cute boy.” Yoongi tipped his head back and laughed. 

 

“You are.” He declared before hovering above him to grab his nape and steal a kiss. “My number one baby boy.” Jimin giggled and pushed him away when he nibbled on his neck. 

 

“Stop! It tickles!” 

 

“How was your day?” 

 

“Good. How’s yours? Did you find any job?” 

 

“Meh, nothing yet.” He shrugged and sounded uninterested, but Jimin knows that he is just acting to not stress both of themselves, and that’s exactly what Jimin did too. 

 

“Hmm,” He hummed understandingly. “I’m sure someone will hire you.” 

 

“I hope so. Did you make anything? I’m starving!” 

 

“Yeah. Come in.” 

  
  


The two ate placidly, Holly hopping around the table asking for food. It was a short cozy day, with Yoongi giving his gums-ful smile, the both of them eating his favorite carbonara pasta, and the T.V faintly playing a drama in the background. Jimin can already feel himself healing. 

  
  


Like the previous two days, Jimin swallowed the two pills before lying on his side of the bed. On his right, there was the door to their private bathroom, it was open, inside was Yoongi shaving by the mirror. 

 

“Hyung?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Why don’t I get a job like you?” 

 

“Because, Jimin, we each have tasks to do. And I’m not good at cooking and cleaning like you.” 

 

“I can do both households and a job.” There was no response for a while, then the faucet was turned on. Yoongi washed his face then turned the lights off and came into view. 

 

“That won’t be fair now, will it?” Jimin pouted and looked at his hands resting between his spread legs. “That will be so hard on you. Don’t worry, I’ll find a job and support the both of us.” He climbed into the bed, leaning to kiss Jimin’s soft cheek. “Good night, baby.” 

 

“Good night…” Jimin was totally not convinced, but he decided not to drag it, especially that Yoongi is tired and needs sleep. Just when they put their heads on their pillows, they heard the barking behind the closed door. Jimin chuckled and left the bed to open the door, Holly quickly ran in and climbed the bed. Yoongi grunted when he jumped above his stomach. 

 

“Ugh!” 

 

“We forgot about the poor thing! What do we do with him?” 

 

“Just leave the door open so he can get in and out whenever he wants.” 

 

“Okay.” Jimin walked to the bed, he was wearing boxers and a tight tank top. Yoongi was liberally staring at the expanse of skin, his fiance is a masterpiece, so gorgeous Yoongi wishes that he realizes that as well. Wishes that Jimin knows how beautiful and irreplaceable his soul is. Jimin quirked an eyebrow when he caught the older staring. “Hyung? Are you okay?” 

 

“Y-yeah…” Jimin slipped under the duvet, his body leaning on Yoongi’s side and his head pressed on his shoulder. He was trying to reach and play with Holly’s ears that curled above Yoongi’s thighs. His profuse black hair tickled Yoongi’s cheek, it’s smooth when he cradled his fingers in it. With that affectionate gesture, Jimin closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. 

 

All of a sudden, his head buzzed, it ached that breaths were knocked out of his chest. His hand came to massage his temple. Yoongi noticed his furrow and asked. 

 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

 

“Yes. Just a small headache.” 

 

“You must have tired yourself today. Let’s go to sleep.” Yoongi lied down after helping Jimin settle on his back and pull the duvet to cover him till under his chin. “Sleep tight.” And he kissed his forehead. 

  
  
  
  


………………………………………………………………………………………………

————————————————————————————————————

  
  
  
  


It was such a sleepless night for Jimin. The boy slept for nearly an hour before his eyes open like an owl. No matter how he flip flops on the mattress, his eyes don’t fall close, and then his stomach twisted in an unexplainable nausea. Jimin grunted and pressed on his stomach to endure, he was scared and wanted to wake Yoongi up, but the lump climbing his esophagus urged him to leave the bed and rustle the bathroom door open. He began vomiting into the toilet. 

  
  


Jimin was so loud, Holly woke up first and barked to wake the blond. 

 

“What’s-...J-Jimin?!” He sprinted to him rubbing an eye to see better, then kneeled by his side and patted his back while the latter heaved and coughed. “Breathe, sweetie.” Jimin kept coughing and wheezing, unable to inhale at all. It freaked Yoongi out to hit his back and blow air into Jimin’s face, just then, he sucked a sharp breath. Jimin gasped for air, a hand squeezing his aching throat. “Calm down baby. You’re okay...you’re okay…” Yoongi sounded out of breath, he was so scared that Jimin was going to choke to death on him. 

 

The younger panted, his tears going loose unintentionally. Yoongi helped him stand and wash himself thoroughly, he stood on wobbly legs, thankful that Yoongi was there to hold him from falling. He sat on the bed with a glass of water in his hand that he doesn’t know when it got there, but he drank it anyway. 

 

“Honey, are you okay?” Yoongi was on his right, rubbing his nape and thigh. “Jimin, say something.” He was terrified and on edge, he wants to hear a confirmation or he’ll lose his mind. 

 

“I-I’m fine…” Jimin’s voice was scratchy from coughing roughly. His breathing steadied and he wiped his tears, his red eyes met Yoongi’s worried ones. 

 

“What happened to you?” 

 

“I-I dunno...I couldn’t sleep, a-and then, I-I felt so nauseated.” 

 

“Nausea? Why?” Jimin covered his nose with the back of his hand and closed his eyes, the nausea is arising again. 

 

“I-I dunno…” Yoongi combed his hair with his slim fingers. 

 

“You must have stuffed your stomach too much on dinner. You should lie down.” They lied on the bed, Jimin laying his head on Yoongi’s chest that hugged him closely. Yoongi sighed and palmed his tired face, eyelids heavy and immediately falling shut. 

 

Although Jimin couldn’t close a lid, the slow motion of his hyung’s chest rising and falling under his head was relaxing. He exhales and inhales deeply, and when it was nearly dawn, he finally fell asleep. 

  
  
  


………………………………………………………………………………………………

————————————————————————————————————

  
  
  
  


Holly was barking loudly, Jimin cracked his eyes open and grunted as soon as he did. His head hurts so bad and his back is a little sore. When he stretched his arms on the sheets, it was empty. Jimin straightened his back ever so slowly, picking his phone next from the nightstand to glance at the time. It was two in the afternoon. 

 

“Gosh, I overslept…”  He tried to move with his sick body to the bathroom, almost stepping on Holly that barked loudly and startled him to stumble. He lied on his side where he fell and sighed, his heart was thudding from the scare. Holly came to lick his face as an apology which Jimin accepted rather quickly. He sat and crossed his legs, carrying the pet into his lap and ruffle the shiny hair. 

 

Now that he is fully awake, where’s Yoongi?

 

 He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth when he found a sticky note on the mirror. He grabbed it and read what’s written in a neat handwriting. 

 

_ “I couldn’t wake you up. I’ll be back at seven. Don’t cook, I’ll bring dinner with me.  _

 

_ Have a nice day, the amazing genius handsome Yoongi.”  _

  
  


Jimin never smiled wider, Yoongi is the most perfect human being he ever met. It’s hard to believe that such a person wants to put up with his shitty life, even marry him. He put the note aside and grabbed his brush to clean his teeth. 

  
  
  


The headache is still lingering, and his stomach feels unsettled. So he decided to make himself some herbal tea to energize his body. He was waiting for his water to boil, fingers massaging his temples continuously. Jimin sighed and lolled his heavy head, his eyes fell on the kitchen cupboard, it’s when he recalled the mousetraps. They didn’t check on them and forgot all about the matter. Jimin crouched not so close and cautiously opened the door, his head ducking to check every inch inside, there was nothing. Even the mousetraps, they disappeared. Jimin furrowed and inserted his head inside to see better, thinking that maybe the rats pushed them or something, but the cupboard was completely empty. 

 

_ Was it Yoongi? When did he remove them? _

 

Jimin stood hastily when the kettle peeped as the water started boiling. He turned off the stove and poured the water into his tea leaves. 

 

Wearing his warm fluffy socks and his favorite shorts with an oversized tea, Jimin sat on the couch in front of the T.V.

 

He watched the T.V for an hour, still massaging his head to ease the headache, yet thankfully, the nausea faded away. Holly was sleeping by his side cutely. He was a little bit relaxed, but he lifted his head and the dog perked its head too upon the thuds.

 

 Those damn thuds again.

 

 Jimin placed his cup down and peeked around the corner to see the end of the hallway where the stairs were. His breaths turns more shallow the longer he stares, and he gasped loudly upon the strong thud just above him. He can’t be imagining the third time, something must be up there.  _ Someone _ . 

  
  


Tightly hugging Holly, Jimin made the decision of going up the stairs and make sure once and for all, his phone in hand ready to take evidence. He feels less scared with Holly, although this small dog probably can’t protect him if something happened. He was breathing heavily as he watched the dark stairs. After inhaling deeply to find his courage, he climbed the stairs very cautiously. The door up the stairs was open, Jimin’s eyes didn’t leave it until he was finally there.

 

It was very dark like Jimin remembers it, he was shaking as he cut the distance quickly to turn the light in the centre on. His pants of fear were audible, Holly was licking the sweat off his cheek as he scanned his surroundings. There were a lot of boxes everywhere, old hung clothes in a rusty hanger, and some old toys in the far corner. His eyes were wide, still standing in the middle while swirling around himself, his shoulders were shaking obviously. He was starting to calm when he found nothing, but then, when Holly growled and barked at the shadow in the corner and a box dropped on the floor by itself, Jimin ran to the stairs like a maniac. He alighted the stairs quickly, just when he was half way in it, something nudged him from the back that he fell forward. The lad tumbled down the stairs and hit his head hard on the floor. Hard enough to black him out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “GET FUCKING OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!”  _

 

_ “Mom! Please calm down!”  _

 

_ “DON’T DEFEND HIM, SEOKJIN! HE IS A FUCKING MURDERER! GET OUT!”  _

 

_ “M-mom! I beg you! I-I didn’t mean for this to happen!”  _

 

_ “JUST GET OUT!” _

  
  
  


The black haired boy opened his eyes with a gasp, he was trying to breathe as the sounds from his dream were still echoing in his ears. His body was twitching and he couldn’t move a muscle, that along with the pain, and the foreign environment terrified Jimin to straighten his back. He was bearing his teeth and hissing in pain, tears already welled in his eyes, but his source of comfort came into his sight. 

 

“Jimin-ah! You’re awake!” Yoongi came through a white curtain and approached the bed quickly to hug his baby. “Thank god! You’re okay…” His voice was wavering and brittle. Jimin’s still numb hands couldn’t reach up to hug him back, he was still focusing on functioning his drowsy lungs. When Yoongi parted away, he cupped Jimin’s cheeks and stared at his puffy face, a blue bruise blooming where he fell on his left cheek. 

 

“H-hyung...w-where…” Jimin wasn’t able to finish what he was about to ask, yet Yoongi knew what was his question and answered immediately. 

 

“We’re in the hospital.” Jimin furrowed trying to remember, Yoongi was caring enough to explain. “You fell down the stairs. I came back home and found you unconscious.” 

 

“Th-the...stairs.” It then clicked to Jimin, the horror of seeing that someone was in their attic and pushed Jimin down the stairs filled his head. It buzzed and he winced pressing on the wound on the side of his head. 

 

“D-don’t touch it. You had a few stitches.” Jimin shut his eyes when he began feeling all the pangs around his body. He can recall the world spinning as he rolled down the stairs. At a moment of realization, he recalls holding Holly back then. 

 

“H-hyung, what about Holly? W-where is he?” 

 

“Calm down,” Yoongi said as he sat on the bed with him. “He is fine. I left him at home.” 

 

“N-no, hyung, w-we have to-ugh!” He grunted when he tried to get off the bed and leant his hand on the bed side bars. Electricity ran through the nerves of his wrist, he squeezed on it with his other hand when Yoongi removed it. 

 

“Don’t press on it. It’s a little swollen. The doctor said he’d wrap it up for you.” Jimin stared at his wrist, it is swollen and kind of blue. “But don’t worry,” The older cupped his cheek and thumbed at his sking tenderly. “They said you don’t need to be hospitalized. We can go home tonight.” 

 

“Hyung, we can’t-” 

 

“Ah! I see that Mr. Park is conscious!” The doctor came in with a nurse. Yoongi stood and shook his hand immediately with a smile.

 

“Thank you, doctor.” 

 

“It’s my job. So, we came to check on his sprained wrist.” 

 

“Ah, yes. It turned a little blue.” 

 

“That’s normal.” He cocked his head for the nurse, and she hurried to Jimin’s side. The boy hissed as soon as she grabbed his hand, but that didn’t stop her from applying the ointment and rubbing it. It hurts so bad, but it was embarrassing to whine in front of the woman. 

 

“So what happened to him?” The doctor was trying to chat with Yoongi. 

 

“Umm, I guess it was an accident. Jimin has always been so clumsy.” 

 

“Accidents happen. Make sure to apply the ointment on his wrist twice a day. You can leave whenever you like.” 

 

“Thanks, doc. Again.” The man smiled  and left. The nurse has already wrapped Jimin’s wrist, she collected her kit and left too without saying a word. 

 

“It wasn’t an accident.” Jimin abruptly stated behind Yoongi’s back. The latter turned with a confused frown. 

 

“What?” Jimin’s facial expression showed so much fear. 

 

“It wasn’t an accident!” He repeated louder. 

 

“What do you mean? Did you fall intentionally?” Jimin grimaced and snapped. 

 

“No! I meant someone pushed me!” 

 

“S-someone?! Was there someone in the house?!” He rushed to sit beside Jimin and hold his hands. 

 

“In the attic!” From one sentence, and in one second, Yoongi’s face changed to that done-with-him look. 

 

“Here we go again.” 

 

“No! Listen! I swear I saw him! O-or her!” 

 

“So you don’t know what you saw?” 

 

“H-Holly saw it too!” Jimin weakly defended. 

 

“How come it’s different if a dog saw it?!” Jimin grumped his face and looked away from Yoongi’s face angrily. The other sighed trying to refute his temper. He shook his head to ignore the thoughts of scolding him more and walked to his side only to grab his bicep. “Come on, get up. Let’s go home.” 

 

“I don’t wanna go back in there.” 

 

“Jimin, don’t be like that now. Stand up.” Jimin pulled away from his hand and shouted. 

 

“No!” 

 

“Will you listen to me for once!!” Yoongi yelled at him, his tone so loud and so scary that Jimin flinched and slid above the bed away from him. His eyes were glittering with tears, they made Yoongi more frustrated knowing he is the cause of it. In addition to the way Jimin is behaving like he is treating him with injustice, it makes him so angry. Nonetheless, Yoongi cannot pour his frustration onto the boy. He doesn’t have a job, no one wants to hire a music production graduate, they don’t have enough budget to survive another month, and now, Jimin is acting all lunatic again. He is still young and life is already killing him with such responsibilities. He couldn’t help but empty it all in a strong kick to the wheeled table beside the bed. 

  
  


Jimin closed his eyes and covered his ears in fear, Yoongi is acting strangely. Yoongi gripped the bed bars and lolled his heavy head between his shoulders. The younger’s tears fell down seeing how monsterous his man looks, it’s terrifying. So when Yoongi commanded, Jimin immediately obeyed. 

 

“Just get up. I’ll be in the car waiting.” And he disappeared behind the curtains. 

  
  


That cold attitude broke his heart, not trying to listen to him and treat him like a maniac. Why is he being like that? Jimin wiped his tears quickly and gathered himself to alight the bed. He’d appreciate it if Yoongi helped him walk, his body is so sore and bruised, and his head feels light. His hand found grip on the bed bars, he inhaled deeply to regain full control on his body before sliding the curtains and reveal the emergency unit. The exit was on his left, beds were everywhere, most of them were covered by the white curtains, no one came out or in from them. Suddenly, he felt that eerie feeling of being watched. He rubbed his biceps upon the goosebumps climbing his skin and fastened his pace, though it wasn’t that fast from his hurt legs. The hidden stares kept crawling on his back, he began shaking and hyperventilating as he limped towards the exit. When he looked back, there was indeed someone staring, a strange looking man that had a distorted face with many bruises and stitches, he made Jimin wheeze and push the door harshly without looking forward. Jimin was so scared to notice the stairs. 

  
  


The door flung open, Jimin found himself flying in the air, he was going to fall yet again, but a firm grip caught him just in time. 

 

“Guh!” Jimin fell into Yoongi’s arms. 

 

“Jimin! What are you doing looking back like that?!” 

 

“H-hyung! I-I-...” Jimin stopped talking, what’s the use of telling him? He won’t believe what he says. He inhaled shakily and straightened himself to stand on his own. “I-it’s nothing…” He pulled back from him, but got surprised by the grip tugging him back. Yoongi turned around silently, still holding his uninjured hand and pulled his arm above his shoulder. 

 

“Get on.” 

 

“N-no, no need for that.” 

 

“Get on, Jimin.” He repeated more loudly, authoritatively. Jimin obliged and gathered his strength to climb his back for Yoongi to lock his arms under his buttocks. 

  
  


It was quite a distance to the car, Yoongi has parked it far from the door. Jimin pressed his cheek on his shoulder with the saddest expression on his face. Yoongi is the love of his life for a reason, he is so manly and gentle with him, but sometimes Jimin cannot understand his unexplained anger. His arms tightened around the older’s neck, turning his head to wipe his silent tears into the fabric of Yoongi’s hoody. Yoongi heard the sniffle and sighed out loud, muttering,

 

“I’m sorry.” Neither Jimin and Yoongi said anything after that.  

  
  
  
  


………………………………………………………………………………………………

————————————————————————————————————

  
  
  


Ever so gently, Yoongi placed Jimin on the bed who stopped crying by the time they arrived home. He covered him by the duvet and walked to the door without even saying anything, without Jimin getting his good night kiss. Yoongi opened the door and stopped, Jimin furrowed watching his back, he sat straight as Yoongi turned around with a gaunt look. Slowly, Yoongi went to sit beside Jimin, not looking at him. After a deep inhale, Yoongi spoke. 

 

“Why are you doing this, Jimin?” 

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

“Why are you making things up?” 

 

“I’m not making things up...why would I?” Yoongi brushed his hair away from his eyes, then faced Jimin who stared back with puffy eyes. Yoongi believes him, although Jimin has done some insane shit after the  _ accident _ , yet he still believes him. 

 

“So, was someone really up there?” Jimin nodded his head. Few moments of complete silence passed, then Yoongi reached to hold Jimin’s hand who widened his eyes looking at the older. “I’m sorry. We shouldn’t be acting like this, we’re on our own, we need each other. There’s no time for us to fight like this...so, I’m sorry.” Jimin didn’t say anything, couldn’t actually, if he opened his mouth, only sobs would come out. Yoongi saw him trying so hard to prevent the tears, he chuckled and slid closer to hug him to his chest. Jimin wiped his face into his chest and shuddered a breath. 

 

“I-I’m so scared…” His voice so small and broken. 

 

“Don’t be. I’m here to protect you.” 

 

“I feel like...I’m being watched all the time…” Yoongi brushed his hair soothingly. 

 

“I’ll stay with you tomorrow, if it’ll make you feel safe.” 

 

“Yes...please…” A barking drew their attention to the floor. Holly looked up at them with his tongue out. Yoongi chuckled and let Jimin go only to carry Holly into his lap. The dog jumped into Jimin and licked his face, lapping his tears. He chuckled and hugged the cutest dog ever to his chest. 

 

“Who is my favorite puppy?” Yoongi cooed, Jimin looked at Holly with a smile, then faced up to see Yoongi so close to his face and he tickled his chin, “You’re my favorite puppy.” Jimin’s blush made Yoongi laugh out loud, earning an elbow to his shoulder. 

  
  
  
  


………………………………………………………………………………………………

————————————————————————————————————

  
  
  


It was a tough night for Jimin. He kept flipping his body on the mattress to not press on his bruises. He huffed and laid on his stomach, facing Yoongi who was reading on his iPad. Yoongi looked down at him with a disturbed sigh and a quirked eyebrow. He knows that Jimin wants his attention doing all this acting. 

 

“What is it, Jimin-ah?”

 

“My shoulders hurt.” 

 

“Oh, do they now? Do you want me to apply your ointment? It will make you feel a lot better.” With the biggest pout ever, he nodded.  “Okay. Take off your shirt.” Yoongi moved from the bed to bring the ointment where he putted it in the bathroom wardrobe. Jimin sat on his calves only to slip his shirt off with one swipe then lie back on his stomach. When Yoongi came into the room, he found the best view of the curved arch of his lover’s body. Jimin closed his eyes and inhaled deeply that his shoulder blades raised and fell, his sexy body contrasting under the light of the nightstand lamp. 

  
  


He waddled with his knees on the bed, until he sat on his calves beside Jimin. His fingertips caressed from the bit of his back and up till between his shoulder blades, when he reached his nape, he surprised Jimin with a hot tongue that licked his neck and sucked. Jimin hissed and nuzzled his face into the pillow while the latter continued sucking his neck, and bit his ear. The black haired shuddered and whined, 

 

“H-hyung! Quit it!” 

 

“Why? You don’t want it?” He whispered into his ear. 

 

“M-my back hurts, put it already.” 

 

“Sure, baby.” Yoongi chuckled and straightened his own back. Squeezing the ointment on his right palm, Yoongi spread the cream on the upper part of his back were most of the bruises were. He kept rubbing and pushing down, it hurts so bad, but Jimin bit on the pillow to endure it. “I know it hurts. I promise you’ll feel much better after it.” Jimin whined a response, his toes curling in pain. 

  
  
  
  


Jimin indeed felt much better, but he still couldn’t sleep. Yoongi already fell asleep after cuddling together when he finished the massage. His eyes are wide open and they started to sting. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling for two hours that he memorized every crack and detail. He sat straight and huffed, leaving the bed finally and mutely leaving the room. He doesn’t know why he has insomnia, maybe the whole thing of moving is the reason. 

 

Jimin put on his favorite knitted sweater that covered till under his boxers, it’s so warm and soft against his skin. Jimin decided to watch some T.V with Holly until he feels drowsy to sleep. And speaking of that ball of hair, where is he? 

 

He searched the bathroom, washroom, and kitchen, he is nowhere to be found. A knot centered his forehead between his eyebrows anxiously. 

 

“Holly?” He whispered, walking around the house and searching every corner, it’s when he remembered the attic. When he looked, the door was closed upstairs, Holly probably isn’t there, and even though, he would absolutely never go there by himself. Jimin had the chill climbing his skin and he rubbed his biceps for warmth, he then noticed where the breeze came from. The back door was ajar, it looks closed from afar, but it’s open. Jimin sucked a scared breath and approached the door with the tips of his toes. Gulping thickly, Jimin reached the door knob while trembling, he thought it was better to fling the door open quickly and bust whoever there is in the backyard. Nonetheless what threw Jimin off guard wasn’t an invader. 

  
  


Jimin’s chest heaved as he got closer to the lump on the floor, a mop of hair painted red. Jimin shuddered and covered his mouth with a hand when he recognized that figure. 

 

“O-oh my god! H-Holly!” Jimin crashed on his knees not close to the dog, he was shivering from the horrid scene of Holly’s cut stomach with blood pouring on the grass. His guts and intestines are all out, ants and flies started feasting on his dead flesh. Jimin didn’t know what to do other than cry out loud, his knees aren’t able to carry him to call someone. Holly, the adorable dog that brightened up these past couple of days, is currently dead and bleeding on their backyard. 

 

“Jimin! What’s happening?!” Yoongi knelt on one knee and held Jimin’s trembling body close. He has heard the loud shriek and fell down the bed to search for Jimin. 

 

“H-hyung! I-i-it’s Holly!” It was hard to understand what he said with the stutters and hiccups, but following his pointing finger, he gasped loudly and got closer to inspect the bloody hair. 

 

“This is-! Shit! What happened here?!” 

 

“I-I dunno! I w-w-was looking f-f-for him a-and found him l-like this!” Jimin hysterically sobbed, swaying his body in distress. Yoongi was still staring at the dead animal in disbelief, and didn’t notice Jimin going into a trauma. 

 

Jimin’s past flashed to his eyes, the gun in his hands, the dead body, and the amount of blood. His anxiety got the best of him and he shut himself out of the world by curling himself where he sat on his calves until his head almost touched the grass. It’s like his six months therapy went all in vein. 

 

“Jimin, what the hell ha-” Yoongi turned around to see his body folded and his hands pressing the sides of his head. He knows this stance very well, right after the horrible accident, Jimin spent his nights in that same position. “Oh, shit! Jim, sweetie.” Crashing on his shins, Yoongi held his forearms and forced Jimin to face up and look at him. “Sweetie, sweetheart, everything is alright! Okay?! Just keep breathing!” As soon as Jimin started exhaling big puffs of air, Yoongi stood while still holding his arms to pull him up, but the latter panicked when his legs refused to cooperate. 

 

“I-I can’t, hyung! I c-can’t!” He cried out loud. 

 

“Yes, you can, Jim! Pull yourself together!” 

 

“I can’t!! M-my legs won’t move!” Tears washed Jimin’s face, he looks so wrecked, the shock must have taken over his body that he cannot control it. Yoongi had to get him away from the sight of blood, so he looped his arms around Jimin’s torso and warned him before pulling him up. 

 

“I’m gonna carry you now, okay? Hold on to me.” Yoongi lifted his body when he nodded, Jimin hooked his arms behind his neck and stood on shaky legs. When the blond had access to Jimin’s popliteals, he wrapped his arm around them and carried Jimin bridal style back into the house, the traumatized boy dug his face into his shoulder. 

  
  


Yoongi let Jimin down on the bed carefully, he had to sit beside him when he refused to let go of his neck. He hugged him closer and rubbed Jimin’s back lightly to calmness. 

 

“Baby, you’re okay. Calm down.”  

 

“I-I...I-I can’t think of a-anything other than my dad…” 

 

“Jimin, don’t. What happened has happened.” Jimin squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed, he can totally remember that night that he tried so hard to forget. 

  
  
  
  


_ “Jimin-ah, can you hand me the spatula?”  _

 

_ “On it, mom.”  _

 

_ “I smell meat!” A husky voice spoke from the front door. _

 

_ “Dad! You came!” Jimin ran out of the kitchen to hug his father that came from his two months trip.  _

 

_ “My little Jim! Did you get taller?” Jimin scoffed and punched his shoulder.  _

 

_ “Dad! You ruined the moment! And I’m not little!” The man laughed and patted his son’s hair. The older brother heard their voices and came from the second floor.  _

 

_ “Dad!”  _

 

_ “Seokjin-ah!” The man exclaimed and laughed, welcoming the big warm hug.  _

 

_ The reunited family sat together in the living room, Yoongi has just arrived seconds ago to visit and was sitting beside Jimin. The couple announced their engagement that day, and his family couldn’t be any happier.  _

 

_ The father distributed some gifts he bought for his family from his business trip, and while he was emptying his bag, Jimin being so nosy, picked something out of the father’s bag. It was a small pistol, Jimin flipped it between his hands, he wasn’t aware that it was a real gun, he thought it was something antique his father bought for himself. He pressed his forefinger on the trigger.  _

 

_ “Dad, is this real? Why do you-”  _

 

**_BANG._ **

 

_ Blood splashed at his face and arms. One shot towards the father’s forehead took his life, everyone froze under the shock in their seats staring at the body on the chair, including Jimin. The boy’s hands shook and he felt the heavy thud of the weapon between his feet, he wasn’t able to breathe and the screams of his mother were muffled to his ears, his eyes just couldn’t avert from the big hole pouring blood from his beloved father’s head.  _

  
  
  
  
  


Jimin trembled in Yoongi’s embrace, the memory is played over and over in his mind. He then felt his fiance trying to slip away and hugged him harder. 

 

“D-don’t let go o-of me!” 

 

“Jimin-ah, sweetie, look at me, please.” His arms relaxed so Yoongi can retreat and lock their eyes. “I’m here for you, okay? I’ll never leave you! But you have to trust me and let go. Remember your therapy? You have to relax first.” Jimin inhaled through the hiccups to calm his body, he did inhale over and over, mimicking Yoongi who was encouraging him to breathe deeply. “Good, good. Now let’s stand up, okay?” Sucking more air, Jimin followed the hands guiding him down the bed, and although he was trembling badly, his legs were able to hold his weight. Yet he was still clinging to Yoongi who hugged him again to calm him, ruffling the hair on the back of Jimin’s head. “You’re doing great. Keep breathing.” 

 

“Yoongi…” Jimin whined ever so quietly. “My dad...I-I killed him…” 

 

“Jimin-ah, it was unintentional! You wouldn’t have done it on purpose! Isn’t that right? Please, stop blaming yourself.” Jimin tightly held on the only source of security right now and said nothing. They just stilled like this for a while, until Jimin anchored himself and retreated to wipe his face, but no matter how he wipes, tears keep pouring down. “Please, stop crying! It won’t help, you’ll only feel worse!” He cupped his cheeks and thumbed a single tear away, “Please? For me?” Still wiping his eyes, Jimin nodded without opening his sore puffed up eyes. The older smiled softly, grabbing his moving hands to stop and peck each one. “Let me get you some water.” Slowly, he let go of Jimin, and when he saw no refusal, he strode towards the kitchen. 

  
  


Yoongi kept something in his jacket inner pocket, tranquilizing pills that the psychiatric gave him for emergencies which has occurred a couple of times. He poured a cup of water, two pills in hand, and hurried back to the room. Jimin was sitting on the edge of the bed, face between his palms. 

 

“Jimin-ah.” The said boy faced up to the man standing, his hand handed Jimin the glass of water, then the magical pill. The boy furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at the older questioningly. “This will make you feel better, Jimin-ah. Trust me.” The hesitation only lasted a few seconds, he won’t question it if it’s from his hyung. He swallowed it. 

 

Soon after, the boy felt the urgent need to close his eyes, he let the blond manhandle his body to lie on his back and cover him up with the quilt. He dozed off really quickly from the pills, Yoongi caressed his wet with tears cheek with a furrow. The ache in his heart is indescribable. He thought coming here will end Jimin’s suffering, but accidents keep happening to them. After a long sigh, Yoongi had the chance now to clean the scene that Jimin is asleep, and it was the most hideous experience in the man’s life. 

  
  
  
  


………………………………………………………………………………………………

————————————————————————————————————

  
  
  
  


It was the gloomiest day ever, the couple were used to the bundle of brown hair hopping around and barking, they lost him when they just clung to him.

 

Jimin has got a terrible headache, he can’t move his head in any way without feeling dizzy. He just lays his head down on the table where he was trying to finish his breakfast, which refused to go down his throat. He doesn’t have the appetite at all, and Yoongi keeps forcing him. 

 

“Jimin, you have to finish your breakfast.” 

 

“Please, I can’t.” 

 

“Just try!” 

 

“What does it look like I’m doing?!” Yoongi sighed and stroked his forehead to relieve the stress. Jimin feels so bad seeing him this tired, the black circles that started to form around his eyes were deepening. He leant back on his chair with a huff to ease the pain, then stared with his swollen eyes at his fiance. “I’m sorry…” He abruptly exclaimed. 

 

“What for?” The oldest asked without changing his stance, which was resting his forehead on a palm lazily. 

 

“I’m...I’m so...I keep burdening you with my stupid problems.” 

 

“No, no, my dear. You’re everything to me.” His hand reached across the table to invite Jimin’s hand that reached his as well. They held hands gently, intertwining their fingers. “Your happiness equals my happiness.” Promising himself not to cry anymore, Jimin grinned, and patted the veiny hand silently, because he knows that as soon as he opens his mouth, he’ll end up choked with a sob. Yoongi stood and pushed his chair back only to bend and capture the profuse lips. Jimin closed his eyes and savored the taste, he feels so much better emotionally, was it the magical pill, or Yoongi’s kiss? He isn’t sure, all that he knows it makes him feel good enough to keep smiling. 

 

“I think…” Jimin started after averting his eyes from Yoongi towards his plate. “I think I’m feeling okay today. You should go and try finding a job.”

 

“No, no, I promised to stay with you today. You need to be taken care of.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Jimin looked at him from under his fringe. “I’m really okay. My bruises are healing and my wrist as well.” Yoongi sat back and locked his arms above his broad chest, he was thinking while biting the inside of his cheek. He then smiled connecting eyes with the younger. 

 

“How about this? We both go out together?” Jimin blinked his wide eyes and repeated what he said. 

 

“Go out?”

 

“Yeah! I can go to a couple of places I heard they need an employee, then we can have a tour around the town! We didn’t really get to do that since we came.” A smile slowly stretches Jimin’s lips the longer he flips the idea in his head. 

 

“That sounds fun.” 

  
  
  


Without much delay, the two got up to clean the kitchen. Jimin was only allowed to bring the dishes to the sink by the older, because he can’t do anything else with a sprained wrist. Jimin wanted to protest, but Yoongi’s piercing eyes were stronger than his will to fight. 

 

Jimin settled on the kitchen aisle, his legs dangling in the air as he watched his hyung doing the washing up. 

 

“You can go and dress yourself up.” Yoongi said without looking at him. 

 

“It’s okay. I’ll wait for you.” Jimin grinned widely while swaying his legs. 

 

“Suit yourself.” Yoongi singsonged. 

 

For a while, there was only the sound of the water running. It gave the two time to think, Yoongi obviously about their future, and Jimin about the little soul they’ve lost. Unconsciously, he sighed loudly attracting Yoongi’s attention. Yoongi looked from above his shoulder to see a sad boy.

 

“Hm? Why the long face?” 

 

“Hyung, can I ask you something?” 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“What did you do with...Holly?” Yoongi’s hands stopped washing, he inhaled shakily recalling the too much blood staining not only his hands but arms. He remembers how it felt, how it was hard washing it off. Rinsing his hands off soap, Yoongi turned to face him while leaning on the sink. 

 

“I...buried him. In the backyard.” Jimin pouted and ducked his head. 

 

“What do you think happened to him?” Jimin asked with a sympathizing tone. 

 

“I dunno. Maybe a bigger dog fought with him or something…” 

 

“I don’t think so.” Yoongi quirked an eyebrow. 

 

“What’s your explanation then?” 

 

“I-I have no idea...but what if someone...did it?” He mumbled lowly, afraid that Yoongi would think it’s his anxiety acting up, and maybe it is, but Jimin is sure that the long cut in Holly’s stomach is probably made by a knife. 

 

“Pfft, what? Someone?” 

 

“N-nah...forget it. It sounds crazy.” Jimin quickly changed what he said and looked away, fumbling with his hands nervously. Yoongi didn’t try to calm him at all, it would  just drag a pointless subject. He approached him and stopped the uncouth moves of his hands only to pull him down the island. 

 

“Let’s not talk about it anymore. He was a great dog, and I can bring you another if you want.” 

 

“No, no need…” Yoongi had to peck that pout away before smiling. 

 

“Come on, let’s get dressed.” 

  
  
  
  
  


………………………………………………………………………………………………

————————————————————————————————————

  
  
  
  


The weather never seems to go easy on them. It is so hot and sunny that Jimin regretted not applying sunscreen. He was waving his face with a hand while whining about the sweat rolling on his back. Yoongi rolled his eyes and turned the A.C on the highest to shut Jimin’s childish complaints. Losing more gas is better than hearing Jimin whine. 

 

They’ve been into two places. A school, and a market. Both rejected Yoongi’s job application. It hurts Jimin every time he sees him come back to the car with a disappointed pout. Jimin doesn’t say anything, he just grins his widest and grab his hand as an encouragement. Yoongi appreciates that beam, and returns it softly. 

  
  


They go to another shop next that’s on a tilted street taking to a high hill. Yoongi got down of the car to the clothes shop, and Jimin, being in love with fashion and clothes, hopped after him and ran around the car to hold his ample hand. 

 

“What? You wanna come?” Yoongi asked. 

 

“I wanna see the shop. Can I?” 

 

“Of course, sweetheart.” The older ruffled his hair before hugging his waist closer to his side and walk to the shop together. 

 

While Yoongi introduced himself to the shop owner, Jimin took the liberty to explore the shop and the hung clothes. He found some cute tees and nice shorts, but he refined from asking Yoongi for money. Although the older lectured him about not holding back if he needs anything, but he simply can’t bug him with unnecessary things. He just sighed as he put everything back in place. 

 

Going back to the cashier table, Yoongi was still chatting with the friendly man, it gave Jimin hope that he might like Yoongi and hire him. He couldn’t come to interrupt him, so he left the shop to take a walk out. 

 

In opposite of the street, there was another clothes shop, Jimin was about to cross when a truck drove past to the hill peak. It was big and slow due to the tilted road, Jimin waited patiently till it passed by. Cautiously, he walked down the street heading to the shop when he heard the loud  _ thonk _ . 

  
  


Jimin looked at his left where he was still in the middle of the street, his mind couldn’t process the scene of a streaming river of red. A crimson red liquid splashed down the hill and it was heading to Jimin with an incredible speed. The only thing he was able to do before it hit with full force was closing his eyes and duck down. 

  
  


Jimin gasped loudly and spat the gooey liquid that invaded his mouth. He opened his eyes to the widest, staring at his whole body that was covered in this vague red substance. Facing up the hill, Jimin noticed that the truck that just passed by had its metal doors wide open, and it was quite the shock when Jimin saw the hanged meat inside. Big, filthy, dead pigs were swaying from the truck roof, dripping with the same liquid that painted the whole street and Jimin’s body. 

 

It’s pigs blood. 

 

Beside the truck, stood a familiar man. It’s the same warped man he met on their first day and said weird things to Jimin. He was smiling widely with a sly expression. It was his deed, he did this to Jimin. 

  
  


The dark haired boy started trembling and crashed on his knees. He can’t believe it, can’t believe that he is covered in pigs blood. He was disgusted, confused, scared, shocked, can’t think of anything other than Holly, and his father’s blood. It is so traumatic that Jimin couldn’t help but vomit on himself. It’s when he was able to finally make a sound and scream loudly.  

  
  


He cried hysterically and sluthered his back forward till his forehead touched his knees on the ground. He didn’t hear neither feel anything, even when Yoongi came running and calling his name. The older man couldn’t approach with the pool of the  _ red thing _ . But when Jimin wailed and tugged on his sticky hair, he jumped into the pool and kneeled beside him. 

 

“J-Jimin! Are you okay?! W-what happened to you?! What is this?!” His hands were trying to touch him but hesitating to do so. Jimin only cried louder and hugged his shivering shoulders, it urged Yoongi to cup his shoulders and calm him. “C-calm down! Please!” Jimin faced him with bridges of tears washing two clear lines of the blood painting his whole face. 

 

“H-Hyung!!” 

 

“Jimin-ah, tell me what happened here?!” 

 

“B-blood, hyung! It’s blood!” 

 

“What?!” Yoongi then noticed how the blood trails till up the hill, he spotted the truck with the hanged pork, he was able to connect things up. It still confuses him how a meat truck is filled with all this blood, yet he has no time to think, Jimin is a big mess and he has to act quickly. “C-come on! Let me take you home!” He pulled him to stand on trembling legs, the shops owners started gathering and questioning. Yoongi has tugged him quickly towards the car, not even contemplating about putting something on the seat before settling a bloody Jimin into the front seat. 

 

Yoongi drove away from the sight quickly, he was glancing at Jimin and back to the road, the boy was shivering and whimpering incoherent sentences, Yoongi can’t keep looking at his bloody figure for more than mere seconds, it’s shocking and creepy even if it was his fiance. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jimin didn’t feel it when he was settled in the bathtub. All what was running his mind was the blood covering him, his father’s pierced forehead, Holly’s cut stomach, and a certain evil grin. Yoongi was scrubbing him, and after the empteenth time, Jimin finally replied on his pleas. 

 

“Baby, p-please say something! Are you okay?!” 

 

“H-hyung…” The older kneeled beside him out of the tub and connected their eyes. His were so scared and glittering with unshed tears. Jimin regained his mental state staring at them and recalling the tranquilizing nights he spent watching them. Yoongi has always protected him, always made sure to comfort him, just like now. When Jimin wanted to look down at the water filling the tub till his knees, he felt a strong grip on his chin stopping his head from turning. Yoongi kept their eyes connected and exclaimed. 

 

“Don’t look down. I-I’ll clean you right away.” He knows very well how Jimin will react when he sees how bloody the water is. With tender hands, he continued washing Jimin’s profuse hair with the shower head. The younger closed his eyes and sighed, his mouth twitches as more sobs threatens to spill out. 

 

“Y-Yoongi hyung…” 

 

“Yes, sweetheart?” 

 

“I-I feel d-dizzy.” Yoongi widened his eyes and worked his hands faster to uncap the shampoo bottle and apply it to Jimin’s hair. 

 

“You do? Don’t worry, I’ll finish it quickly and pour you some fresh juice, okay?” 

 

“Okay…” 

  
  
  
  


………………………………………………………………………………………………

————————————————————————————————————

  
  
  
  
  


Wrapped in a warm quilt, Jimin curled on the bed waiting for Yoongi to come back. He is sure that Yoongi is cleaning the blood from his car seat. Jimin doesn’t want to remember the amount of blood that dripped from him, doesn’t want to recall how heavy it weighed on his limbs. He shuddered and balled his body tighter, wishing that his lover would be back soon. 

 

By the time Yoongi came back to the bedroom, Jimin, currently a bundle under fabric, has fallen asleep. His heavy body swayed as he walked to his side of the bed and sat down quietly. Watching his calm face and remember how blood stained it makes him sigh loudly and palm his tired eyes. His sigh must have been too loud, because Jimin cracked an eye open. 

 

“Hyung?” 

 

“Baby. Sorry, did I wake you?” Jimin straightened his back while shaking his head.

 

“It’s okay.” Yoongi was so near to him, he leaned forward and wrapped his slim arms around the older’s torso to nuzzle into his shoulder. The elder's hand cradled his hair from the back, another hand patted between his shoulders. 

 

“Why do bad things always happen to us?” Yoongi said under his breath, Jimin retreated to look at his sunken dark eyes. 

 

“H-hyung...They’re not just bad things...i-it’s planned.” A furrow centered Yoongi’s forehead. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Hyung please believe me. I saw that same crazy man by the truck. It’s him, he did this to me.” 

 

“Crazy man? The one we met at the hypermarket? Why would he do that? Why would anyone purposely do that?” 

 

“I’m just telling you what I think is true!” 

 

“Are you hearing yourself talking now?” 

 

“Hyung! I-...” Suddenly, Jimin trailed off, he grimaced and pinned his dizzy head. He feels so sick that he needs to vomit.  He hugged his own stomach and sluthered his back. 

 

“Jim? Are you okay?” Just when Yoongi reached out to touch him, Jimin pushed him away before skedaddling his way to the bathroom and empty everything into the toilet. “Jimin!” The older stood by his hunching body and soothed a hand on his back. “Breathe, baby. Breathe.” Jimin coughed lastly and wheezed for air, he wiped the forced tears and sniffled. He swayed unsteadily as soon as he straightened his back, thankfully, Yoongi was there to hold him in a strong grip. “Let me clean you up.” He dragged the limp body to the sink and helped wash his face. 

 

Jimin panted as he leaned his heavy body on the sink, the dizziness felt a little mild thanks to the cold water. 

 

“Here, lean on me.” The blond offered his shoulders, dragging Jimin’s arm above them to carry him back to the bed. His body slumped down on the mattress and lied back. Yoongi was concerned and sat by his side to hold one of the small hands. “Are you okay? What was that just now? Are you sick?” 

 

“I-I...dunno...I-I’ve been having headaches and d-dizziness lately...n-nausea too.” 

 

“That’s strange...are you taking your medication right?” 

 

“Y-yes…” Jimin stroked his forehead while mumbling, his chest is still rising and falling with his extreme panting. 

 

“M-maybe it’s because of another trauma? You’ve been through this before after your father's...” 

 

“B-but it’s been days, n-not just today…” 

 

“I can take you to a hospital tomorrow. Check what’s the problem.” Jimin shook his head with a grimace, 

 

“No. No need.” Hospitals became his worst nightmare after Yoongi dragging him to many hospitals and health centers for his depression. The last thing he wants right now is to go there. He inhaled deeply and pulled his body to sit, Yoongi slightly nudged him gently to give himself space on  the bed where the two lied side by side. Yoongi embraced him between his arms and kissed the top of his head. 

 

“As you wish. Just tell me whenever you don’t feel well.” 

 

“Okay.”  They fell into silence. 

  
  
  
  


………………………………………………………………………………………………

————————————————————————————————————

  
  
  
  
  
  


It is impossible for Jimin to fall asleep, not after what he has been through that day. He keeps sighing and pressing his back into Yoongi’s chest behind him, trying to find some sort of secure to relax and sleep, but whenever he recalls how cold and belittling Yoongi’s attitude was when he mentioned how he feels about this town, he sighs again. He gasped upon the strong arm hugging his abdomen and press them closer. 

 

“Stop thinking and go to sleep.” Yoongi rasped. 

 

“I-I thought you were asleep…” 

 

“I couldn’t. Not while you rub back on me like this.” 

 

“Huh?” Now that Jimin is thinking about it, there was something nudging against his butt. “Oh.” Jimin blushed and mumbled. “I-I’m sorry.” 

 

“If you want it, you could’ve just asked. Not tease me like that.” Jimin has turned to lie on his back as the older climbed above him, ducking his head to capture his lips in a soft kiss. Jimin hummed in content and closed his eyes to inhale deeply. He truly loves Yoongi, but  _ why doesn’t he understand me? _

 

Yoongi pulled away only to kiss his forehead tenderly, a palm cradled Jimin’s cheek. 

 

“How are you feeling now? Your head?” 

 

“I’m alright…” 

 

“And your stomach?” 

 

“It’s okay.” Jimin beamed just to reassure him. 

 

“That’s good to hear.” Another peck on his forehead, and another on his nose, one last on his pillowy lips. “Now, let’s sleep. I’m so tired.” He lied by his side and hugged him that Jimin’s face dug into his chest. 

 

“B-but hyung, y-your hard on…” 

 

“It’s okay. Besides, you’re sick.” 

 

“I…” Jimin furrowed, he is indeed too tired to do anything, but feels guilty to leave him like this. “I can still give you a blowjob?” 

 

“No, just forget it. I’m too lazy to clean after anyway.” He chuckled into Jimin’s ear who nuzzled into his chest to hide his glittering eyes and happy smile. 

  
  


He really loves Yoongi. And he wished that he told him that every possible chance before everything went wrong. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

  
  
  


**_Click. Creek._ **

 

**_Thud. Thump._ **

  
  


Jimin cracked an eye open upon the noise, he straightened his back and rubbed one drowsy eye with a big yawn. 

 

**_Thump._ **

 

“Hm?” Jimin heard the noise again, it’s coming from the bedroom. He left the couch where he curled in the living room and waddled with heavy steps till half of the hallway. He stopped once he saw the open back door and squinted his eyes to see the shadow standing behind it. His eyes widened, it’s a man, and he is currently staring at him. 

 

With trembling limbs, the boy retreated a couple of steps before holding his body still. 

 

“Yoongi hyung!” Another person stepped out of the bedroom, carrying Yoongi on his shoulder. When the man turned his face, Jimin gasped seeing his disgusting facial features. The skin of the left side of his face is all melted and fused that he has no left eye, only one that eyed Jimin creepily. “S-stop! Where are you taking him?!” Jimin’s body kept hesitating whether to run forward or scurr away, just then, he felt the presence of someone behind him. He acted quickly and turned on his heels to buck away, his moves were clumsy, so he fell on his side and grunted loudly. Lifting his head up, Jimin met eyes with the familiar sickening face, the same guy with melted flesh that spoke to him in the supermarket and spilled the river of blood on him. 

 

“Y-You!” Jimin started crawling back, his shoulders shrugging in fear. “What do you want from us?!” Jimin turned to crawl to the wall of the hallway and pressed his back on it, so he can see all of them. The man carrying the unconscious Yoongi walked towards the door and got out. “N-no! Yoongi hyung!” He cried out loud and stood, but still so afraid to move an inch, his trembling thighs keep hitting each other and his knees keep caving into themselves. 

  
  


Jimin began screaming when the two men approached to his sides, they cornered him and grabbed each one of his arms to drag him out through the back door. 

 

“No! Let go of me! What do you want?!” He kept struggling and putting his weight down to make it harder on them to tug him. But even doing that isn’t making them stop, his skinny body doesn’t weight that much for two men. He can see Yoongi dangling from the stranger’s shoulder in front of him, and he wants to weep. They’re going to hurt them, and he can’t do anything. If Yoongi was awake, he would’ve defended both of them. But what can the wimpy him do? Nothing. He can’t do anything right. 

 

_ I hate myself.  _

  
  


They were taken down the empty midnight streets. Jimin was still kicking and struggling, tears were welling in his eyes as he kept whimpering. No matter how he screams, no one came to help, every townie must be fast asleep. 

 

“Fucking let go of me!!” After a long fight, Jimin was able to slip his arm from the hold of one of the men, then he began punching the latter to let him go too. The grip on his arm tightened more and he grimaced, punching harder. “Let me go!” His neck felt like ripping off upon the aggressive slap across his face, it was so hard that Jimin crashed on his knees while cupping his red cheek. The only thing that kept him from falling flatly was the grip still lifting his arm, the other joined again and they hauled him to the other side of the small town. 

  
  
  
  


Jimin was feeling dizzy from the slap, he doesn’t remember anything before standing in front of the metal big gates. His eyes blurred with tears that ran down his cheeks, these men might torture them, or worse, kill them. He tried struggling with a broken sob when they pulled him through the gates and into a dark messy garden. There was an enormous building, it is so old and run down, the place reeks with a rotten smell. The boy kept stumbling multiply in the dark, until they came to the front entrance. 

 

“W-where are y-you taking us?!” No response to his question, they only shoved him to enter through the big doors. 

  
  


Jimin gasped upon the first sight of the entrance hall. There was blood splattered everywhere, on the floor, reception desk, and couches. It was a spacious lobby with many doors and a very high ceiling, there were windows above that he can see the second floor from. Jimin can tell it is a hospital because of the scattered gurneys here and there and the whole interior design. The place was ruined and dark, only one dangling lamp from the ceiling above them, and he can read the hanged sign hung on the second floor loft. 

  
  


_ ‘Welcome to the town’s mental health asylum’  _

 

_ An asylum?! Why did they bring us here?!  _

  
  


They were taken to the end of the lobby, entering through a metal bars door. There was an elevator, two staircases on each side of it, and two doors on each side of the room. The man carrying Yoongi went to the right door, Jimin started thrashing and shouting when the men took him to the other door on the left. 

 

“Wait! Where is he taking him?! Yoongi hyung! Yoongi hyung!” Yoongi disappeared around the corner, and Jimin went crazy. “No! Let me fucking go!” The men grew impatient from his attitude, one of them fisted his hair and tugged on it to urge him to walk. Jimin grunted and kicked the man on his right side on the leg. Then he bunted the other with his head on the nose. Jimin was free, he palmed his hurt head and ran as quick as he can get to the way Yoongi went. He was stumbling and crashing into walls unsteadily, he was panting harshly while looking back at the scary men chasing him. 

  
  


The place looks like it has been through an earthquake. Papers scattered on the floor, broken glasses and doors, flickering lights, Jimin felt like running inside of a ghost house. 

 

“Hyung! Hyung! Where are you?!” Jimin was shouting for him, that man who took him just disappeared with him. He came to a hallway that is splattered with blood, it made his bones tremble from the inside, nonetheless, he closed his eyes and hit his feet harder to run even faster. By now, the men were really far from him. 

  
  


Since he had his eyes closed, Jimin stumbled on a piece of wood and took a face planting fall. 

 

“Guh!” He recovered quickly and found a door on his right, he crawled to the dark room and panted. Jimin can’t run anymore, he is so tired and scared to stand straight. Scanning the room, it was empty, he only found a patient’s bed and hurried to hide under it. Jimin was trying to keep his breaths even and whimper less, it was hard knowing that two maniacs are after him, moreover, he won’t be finding Yoongi easily in this gigantic building. 

  
  


He can hear shuffling and footsteps, the kidnappers were talking to each other. 

 

“You let him get away!” The first said, his voice filled with malice. 

 

“It’s your fault too! I’ll tell papa about your failure!”

 

“I didn’t fail!” The men started fighting, Jimin can hear banging on the wall as they slammed their bodies on it. They grunted and shouted, punching and slamming on each wall and door. The two rolled on the floor into the room Jimin was hiding in, the man that Jimin saw the first day he came into this town was on top of the latter, punching his face multiply then ducking his head to bite his neck. Blood splattered like a fountain, he has ripped the other’s neck off and munched on the meat between his teeth. 

  
  


Jimin witnessed everything in horror, that lunatic man just ate his partner’s flesh, and it’s now locking eyes with Jimin under the bed. Jimin whimpered when he started crawling under the bed, blood painting his jaw and neck. He grabbed Jimin’s ankle. 

 

“No! D-don’t touch me!” Jimin had nothing to hang onto, so he was easily pulled out. He began kicking the man off him, yelping and jerking his body away until he finally got free. He fled from the room and ran in the same long hallway again. He was wheezing on each intake, his skin broke into a cold sweat as he took turns and turns. Everything was ruined, the doors are broken, lights are barely lighting the place, and furniture is thrown everywhere. Even the ceiling is falling apart. 

 

Jimin decided to hide in another room that was on his left, the room has old ripped couches, and there was a television showing disturbing statics. He ran around the couches where there was a working desk and hid under it. He curled his body to hide better and pressed his face into his knees to stop himself from heaving loudly. Jimin can hear the man’s voice, he was running and grunting in a creepy tone. He was making a stir, running into furniture and kicking anything on his way. Jimin flinches whenever he makes a loud noise, but tries to be so quiet. 

 

It seems like these mutant men can’t think straight, more like aren’t in a stable mental state. The man couldn’t find Jimin’s simple hideout, Jimin heard him walking past the room he is in. 

  
  


The boy exhaled shakily, his body going limp like a jelly. He whimpered and wiped his tears before they fall. He feels so frustrated, he wants to go out there and search for Yoongi, but a small part inside of him is terrified and doesn’t want to be found by that mutant. It is a small voice in his brain, so it wasn’t heard, Jimin’s bigger concern was Yoongi’s safety now, not his. He sniffled lastly before standing out from under the table. 

  
  


Jimin felt it’s safe to leave the room, the corridor was dark, he can’t see if the dangerous man is still near. Yet certainly he can’t hear him. Jimin went the other way from the mutant’s, it takes back to the lobby where there were stairs and an elevator. There was the door the two men led him to before. If this is a whole connected floor, maybe he’ll find Yoongi, as well as bump into the mutant. Jimin inhaled deeply to pick up his courage, he is unable to gulp easily with his heart pounding hardly. Although it is so dark, Jimin dwelled into the corridor. 

  
  
  


It felt like walking in that same hallway, many doors on each side, broken wood and furniture everywhere. He rarely finds light, and when he does, he stands still under it and watch the distance carefully. His knees would keep bumping into each other and his shoulders keep shrugging in fear. His small hand would keep patting his chest to calm himself, then he’d continue approaching. 

  
  


Not only the dark scares Jimin, there’s an ominous feeling coating this place. Why were they brought to an asylum? Why is everything destroyed? And all this blood, where did it come from? 

 

Jimin was stepping carefully on the bloody floor, for one, it was disgusting, and two, it was making loud splashes. Jimin heard the splash, but it wasn’t from his steps, he bit both his lips to stop a gasp and retreated quietly to the room he just passed by. There was a pile of wood on the bed in the corner, Jimin slipped between the logs and hid under the bed. The newcomer was someone different, he was talking with himself. 

 

“Yes, papa. Yes, papa. Go up. Rituals. Yes, papa. I’m a good boy!” He was like a crazy person, giggling and squeaking in excitement. Jimin couldn’t see his face under this poor lightening, and once he is gone, Jimin hurried to leave the room. 

  
  


Jimin can hear sounds after running for a while, a television statics, and whispers. Jimin found a lit room, he was careful when he peeked around the door frame to find three other mutants sitting in the room. They didn’t look any different from the others he has seen so far, melted flesh, missing either a nose, eye, or hair. They were so tuned in to the disrupted screen, one of them was shaking his head and whispering incoherent sentences. These people certainly aren’t stable, is that why they are in an asylum? Are they crazy? But what happened to everyone that made them look so mutant? 

 

“Are you a new friend?” Jimin yelped and turned around himself to be met face to face with one of them. He was bald, his whole face is burnt, he has no eyebrows neither lips. Jimin couldn’t help but scream when the man came nearer and grinned creepily. He ran once again, that man still following him. “Wait! I just want us to be friends!” 

 

“Leave me alone!” Jimin shouted back as he kept running. He wasn’t in his sharp state of mind, Jimin didn’t notice how fragile the floor is. He stomped down so hard, and the last thing he knew was him floating in the air. 

 

The old wooden floor fell apart, Jimin fell down to the underground floor. It was a strong impact when his body made contact with the hard floor. He blacked out for a minute lying there and wheezing for air. Rolling on his side, Jimin tried to claim air into his shocked lungs, rubbing his chest with a palm slowly. 

 

Jimin regained consciousness quickly when he heard the voice speaking behind him. 

 

“M-my friend...my f-friend…” Jimin was still coughing while searching in the dark for the person talking. Squinting his eyes, the lights coming from the big hole above made it possible for him to identify the man that was stuck under the pile of broken wood. 

 

Defensively, Jimin retreated away with a limp, but he realized how helpless and harmless his state is. The man was wiggling and pleading. 

 

“Please, friend...help...my friend…” He was clawing on the floor to pull himself out. His voice was so pitiful, Jimin stared at him with a furrow, he feels so sad, yet he gave him his back to leave, he recalls how he was chasing him. This person is just like the others, he wants to harm him and Yoongi. As soon as Jimin took the first step, the man plead louder with a broken voice. “My friend! H-help, friend!” Jimin bit on his bottom lip and closed his eyes, his kind heart can’t possibly agree on abandoning the man, even if there was a chance that he might hurt him. 

 

Jimin groaned at his own stupidity and turned around himself to help the man. He picked the first heavy piece of wood, talking to the mutant beneath.

 

“I’ll- ugh! Help you, but you leave me alone after that!” Jimin kept removing wood one after another until the other was able to crawl out. The man stood, and although his leg was twisted unnaturally, he wore a creepy grin. He approached Jimin with a limp, but the boy retreated and put his arms in front of him defensively. “No!” He shouted, and the man stopped. “Don’t come any closer!” Jimin was trying to scold and sound dominant, and it seemed to work on the retarded man. “I helped you! Now leave me be!” 

 

“My friend!” His grin isn’t flattering. 

 

“No! I’m not your friend!” Jimin turned to leave him, he walked towards the darkness. He just noticed how hurt he is, his previously swollen wrist hurts and his back is aching with each step. But no time for whining, he needs to find a way to go back upstairs and find Yoongi. Jimin came to a halt when the man shouted behind him. 

 

“No! Not there!” The latter furrowed and turned to look at him. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Not there! Don’t go! Papa will be mad!” 

 

“P-papa?” The mutant was in distress, he stood still and hunched his back, like a child would do if he is about to get scolded. 

 

“Papa will be mad! Don’t go!” 

 

“I don’t know who your papa is, but I need to find someone.” Jimin continued on his way, ignoring the man pleading behind him. 

 

“No! He’ll find you! Papa will be mad!” 

 

“I don’t care!” The man didn’t follow Jimin where he took a turn dwelling into the darkness. Jimin kept looking back from above his shoulder to see if he was behind him, strangely the man didn’t follow although being persistent earlier, but he didn’t consider that for long and moved on. 

  
  


The underground floor is completely dark, Jimin was waddling between broken wood and bricks towards the light at the end of the hallway. The floor reeks, smells like something rotten, and it started to hurt after inhaling it for a while. Jimin can finally see, he ended up in a spacious kitchen, of course, destroyed and messed up as well. He wandered around the shattered broken islands, he feels vaguely alarmed and kept his steps mute. Coming halfway into the kitchen, Jimin stopped and furrowed upon seeing the collapsed ceiling that blocked his way. Bricks, wires, and iron made a big pile that he can’t see what’s on the other side, the lad had to go back and find another way. 

  
  


Trembling like a weak leaf, Jimin dwelled into the darkness yet again. He was about to cry, he has always been soft and afraid of pretty much everything, and the idea of losing the love and pillar of his life scares him the most. His legs were shivering with each step, sticking to a wall to sense his way back. 

  
  


He arrived where he fell earlier, that mutant wasn’t there as Jimin thought, so he crossed the havoc of broken wood and went the opposite direction. This path is as dark, if not even darker. Jimin can’t see beyond his toes (his feet were bare since he was dragged out of their house), his hands would keep sensing the walls and objects around him. He is now in a wide lobby, he can see how big it is for the moon light lit the room through the windows. There were gurneys and wheelchairs, on one of the gurneys, he can see someone, a body. Jimin inched closer to that body that appeared to be a man, a dead man. He retched the second he recognized what’s stuffed into his mouth. The dead man has no eyes, and from his mouth stuck his ten fingers out. Someone has cut his fingers and stuffed them into his mouth. 

  
  


Jimin whimpered and looked away, the tears he has been trying to keep back poured down, this scene is just way too brutal for his weak heart. Just then, Jimin heard a loud thud that made him flinch. The thud echoed again, and again, it was synced, like footsteps, but too loud for a  _ human’s  _ footsteps _. _ And then, Jimin saw the gigantic shadow approaching from the opposite door. 

 

His instinct screamed at him to hide, and he sprinted quickly to hide behind one of the gurneys in the dark.  _ The thing  _ walked into the room, his heavy steps shook the ground. Jimin kept staring at the huge body, this is not human no matter how he squints his eyes to see better. His arms were thick and can reach his feet if he relaxed them down, and he was bulky and muscled, Jimin can’t think of another similarity other than The Hulk, only that this creature is uglier. It was bald, stitches scattered all over his body, as if someone else’s flesh sewed to his own to look bigger. Jimin doesn’t want to keep thinking about this disturbing theory, he closed his eyes and evened his breaths. 

 

The man (if he was one) walked by him, he can see him better, he is damned huge that Jimin started shivering, his curled knees keep bumping into each other in fear. 

 

_ What the hell is that thing?!  _

  
  


As soon as  _ it _ left, Jimin stood on wobbly legs while supporting himself on the gurney. He was hyperventilating where he was holding his breath in terror. It’s getting suffocatingly hot, by now his face is washing in sweat. Few minutes of labored breaths later, Jimin had full control on his body, he stepped quietly to the door that monster came from. 

  
  


The stench was stronger in here, Jimin can’t breathe without grimacing his face, yet at least, it was much brighter. This underground floor seems to be for storage rooms and security. Jimin found a bright room, it was the surveillance room. There were many monitors that showed different areas of the building, and hope glimpsed in his heart when he saw the man carrying Yoongi passing by in one of them. 

 

“Yoongi!” Jimin whispered and pressed a palm on the monitor desperately. That screen showed the current time and the floor, it was the first floor. “Oh shit…” They took him to the first floor, now Jimin has a long way to find him. 

 

Just then, Jimin felt the heavy steps shaking the ground, his eyes widened and his body shook.  _ It  _ is back. 

 

Scanning his eyes over the room, there was no furniture to hide under, his only choice was behind the door. He rushed to the door and pulled it to cover his slim body. The steps got louder and the ground vibrated under his feet, the giant entered the room, barely squeezing through the door, and Jimin never felt as scared like this before. Hearing the deep animalistic breathing so close behind the door made Jimin’s teeth clank into each due to the bad trembling. He closed his eyes and focused on muting his puffs of air. The creature stood in front of the monitor, Jimin doesn’t know what he is doing, he doesn’t dare to peek from behind the door. Soon, the monster walked towards the door and left slowly. 

  
  


With wrecked nerves, Jimin’s weak body gave up on him and his back leaned on the wall to slide down till he sat on his buttocks. He was whimpering and sweating heavily, his bare arms shivered that he had to rub them warm. His thighs and legs are cold as well and weak, nonetheless, he collected himself and stood to leave before that thing gets back, he might not be lucky next time. 

  
  


Jimin stepped out of the monitoring room, looking left and right before leaving it. He can still hear the steps, Jimin can’t proceed to the other unexplored side for the monster is wandering there. He sighed and turned left, looking back to see if the giant is coming or not, missing the glass bottle by his feet. The loud clunks echoed loudly, the boy’s limbs froze in their place, his cold sweat rolling down his temples. The thuds got louder behind his back, then Jimin heard the most terrifying roar ever. The giant saw him, and it’s running towards him with his heavy body shaking the ground. 

 

“Oh my god!” Jimin sat off running with unsteady legs, he keeps knocking on wood and garbage on his way that slowed him down, the giant was getting closer to him. “Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!” Jimin cursed under his breath, he shut his eyes tight and fastened his pace to take a turn where he first fell. He continued forward, depending on luck at maneuvering through the dark. 

  
  


The lad ended up in the wrecked kitchen, the fallen ceiling blocked his way. 

 

“Oh, no!” He whimpered and panted, tears dripped from his eyes as he turned around to face the beast. Its face looks more scary fronting him, Jimin fell back when the trembling was too much. “No, p-please!” He crawled back when the giant towered him, still making those low growls. Just when Jimin thought he was dead, he glanced back and saw the small slit between the iron and wood logs. He can squeeze through the wreck and escape. 

  
  


Wasting no time, Jimin switched his body to walk on four and crawl into the small opening. The monster growled behind him, and he rushed through, accidentally hurting his swollen wrist and injuring his palm. But that didn’t stop him, he was lithe and quick in moving into the other side. The monster slammed its body to the wreck trying to break it apart, luckily, he needs more than one push, and Jimin used his golden chance to run away. Another bunt from the monster forced some poles and logs to fall apart, that obstacle won’t stop him for long. 

  
  


This area Jimin was running in is new, but the same as the other side with the staff and security rooms. He heard a loud bang and the clattering of bricks and iron poles, followed by the monster’s steps. A chill of fear climbed Jimin’s spine, it messed up his body that he twisted his ankle on a false landing. 

 

“Ugh!” The boy groaned and wasted no second in straddling his feet again. He can’t run anymore, his body and mind are exhausted terribly, so he decided to hide again. He found a staff room with a knocked down table, a fallen apart desk, and three lockers. He tried to unlock one of the lockers, but they won’t pry open. “Come on!!” He whined and roughly tugged at each locker, then he turned around when he heard how close the giant was. He can see his shadow approaching, and he lost himself amid the trembling, unable to move and only watching the shadow getting bigger with tears running down his pale cheeks. 

 

_ It’s the end. Hyung, forgive me.  _

  
  


Just then, one of the lockers doors flung open, someone’s hand grabbed Jimin’s tank top and tugged him with great force into the locker then closed the door. Jimin found himself pressed closely to a man’s body in this tight locker, he looked up at his face with a hanged down jaw to release a shriek, but the stranger covered his mouth and leaned his face down close to Jimin’s. 

 

“Shh. Be quiet.” 

  
  


The monster stepped into the room, his deep breathing was loud and bloodcurdling, Jimin kept shivering and stuck closer to the latter’s body. He is thankful that there was the stranger’s hand covering his mouth, he wasn’t confident in keeping himself from whimpering. They can see through the locker slits, the creature was walking around the room with stomping feet, searching for his prey like a wild animal. Few seconds later, the creature got out to search somewhere else for the intruder. 

  
  


After making sure that thing is not coming back, Jimin connected eyes with wide ones, then realized how close they are and pushed his chest to leave the locker. He fell on his knees and hands, his swollen wrist hurt so bad that he curled on his side. Whimpering, Jimin leant on his elbow to lift himself, and he suddenly found himself floating high. The stranger has lift him off the ground, and gripped on his forearms to keep him straight. 

 

“Are you okay?” Jimin tried to struggle and scurr away, but brown glittering orbs calmed him down. He kept staring at the handsome man, taking all of his facial features in until he made sure that he is a normal person like he is. “Are you okay?!” The stranger repeated again, it’s when Jimin cleared his throat to chant. 

 

“Y-yes. Thank you…” His big hands were holding him tightly, Jimin felt uncomfortable and pulled away, the kind man let him and chuckled nervously. 

 

“You’re welcome. I’m surprised to find other people in here.” 

 

“O-other people?” The tall man sighed and left Jimin’s inquiry unanswered. 

 

“Let’s get out of here. It’s dangerous.” Jimin’s hurt wrist was grabbed by him, he hissed and shut his eyes, the man caught on his reaction and let go quickly. “Are you hurt?! Let me see!” The man tried to hold him again, but Jimin retreated and hugged his hurt wrist to his chest. 

 

“No, i-it’s fine…” Jimin’s posture was obvious, he was scared and defensive against the stranger, anyone would be like that. The witty man retreated and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 

 

“Ah...I’m sorry if I was rude...my name is Jungkook, by the way. Jeon Jungkook.” Yet again, his ample hand reached Jimin’s trying to shake it with a bright smile. It eased Jimin’s heart to bow his head slightly. 

 

“I-I’m Jimin.” He kept Jungkook’s hand hanging who pulled it away without looking bothered. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Jimin. Now let’s leave, before he comes back.” 

  
  


The man named Jungkook guided Jimin through the place, he seems like he knows this building very well, it made Jimin feel anxious all over and think about running away. But the idea of meeting that monster alone was more horrific than facing this man alone. 

 

It got so dark where they were walking, Jimin’s worried mind acted on its own and held the man’s hand for safety. Jungkook then stopped, making the shorter bump into his back lightly. 

 

“Wait a bit.” Jimin barely saw what he was doing through the dark, but he heard the zipper of the side bag hanging on his hips, then light shone on his face. It was a camcorder, the screen was green, and he can see everything in front of him. Jimin’s eyes were wide, it was a hilarious reaction to Jungkook that he chuckled. “Night vision mode. We will be able to navigate through the dark like this. Let’s go.” 

  
  


The two roamed around quietly and slowly. Jimin stuck closer to the latter, watching what is in front of them through the camcorder carefully. They’re in a different area, Jimin can smell the stench of used toilets, and it appeared to be the washrooms and restrooms for the employees. Then, they alighted stairs to go down. 

 

“W-where are we g-going?” Jimin whispered to Jungkook that stopped and connected their eyes. 

 

“Somewhere safe,” He whispered too, “To treat your hand and rest.” 

  
  
  


It was really wet downstairs, a spacious boiler room that’s connected to the power units. Jimin hissed from the cold water reaching until their knees, he stopped and tugged on Jungkook’s white plain collared shirt. The latter looked back at him and nodded to reassure him. 

 

“It’s okay. It’s safe here.” Holding his smaller hand tightly, Jungkook encouraged him to follow. The two stepped down the last stair and into the water, Jungkook’s jeans got wet, luckily, Jimin was wearing shorts that covered half of his thighs. They moved slower to prevent the loud splashes of water to the power engines room. There was another short staircase, they climbed it and opened the door to enter, before Jungkook closes it, he scanned the space with his camera to make sure no one was there but them. 

  
  


“We’ll be fine here.” Said Jungkook, Jimin couldn’t believe that in this darkness, yet after a minute, Jungkook turned on his flashlight and closed his camera. Jimin can see his face much better, he is really handsome, and his shoulders were bulky with muscles, it makes Jimin conflicted whether to feel safer or grow more scared of him. Jungkook walked to the corner of the room where the big engine was, he beckoned Jimin with his hand to come along and sit behind it. It was quite surprising when Jimin saw the boxes of canned food and supplies the other stirred in. He found bandages, ointment, and some pills. “Sit down.” Instructed the taller, which Jimin obeyed quickly and sat on his calves timidly. “You shouldn’t be afraid of me. I won’t harm you, you know?” 

 

“I-I’m sorry...I’m just…” 

 

“It’s okay. I understand. What brought you here in the first place?” 

 

“W-we were abducted...th-those...things forced us.” 

 

“We? There’s someone else other than you?!” Jimin nodded, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

 

“My fiance…” He sounded brittle, it made Jungkook sigh and sweep his sweaty hair away from his eyes. 

 

“I lost track of my friend too.” Jimin furrowed and sympathized with him, inching forward to be closer to him to press a hand on his thigh. The latter was grateful for the gesture and grinned. “Don’t worry. We’ll find them. But right now, let me treat your hand.” 

 

“Okay…” 

  
  


Jungkook was ever so gentle with his wrist while spreading the ointment on it. With both of his lips trapped between his teeth, Jimin closed his eyes and breathed deeply to endure the ache. 

 

“How does it feel?” 

 

“It hurts…” 

 

“I’ll just wrap it for you.” Jungkook handled the clean bandage and cautiously swirled it around Jimin’s thin wrist. Jimin is blushing badly, his head ducked to make his profuse hair cover his face. When he realized it, he mentally slapped and scolded himself. 

 

_ Stop it! You’re engaged, idiot!  _

 

“Is something wrong?” Jungkook caught on his body shifting on its spot uncomfortably. His furrowing sharp eyebrows are breathtaking, Jimin couldn’t look at his face for more than three seconds. 

 

“I-I’m fine…” 

 

It is true Jungkook is charming, but Jimin is definitely not in love. His hand patted his chest where his heart thudded hard and inhaled deeply, by the time Jungkook finished wrapping his wrist, he was able to compose himself. 

 

“There. Better?” His toothy grin is so cute. 

 

“Yeah. Thanks.” Jimin returned the smile before eyeing his neatly bandaged wrist. The ointment and the short massage was really comforting. “Jungkook?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I...I didn’t thank you for...you know, back there. You saved me. I thought I was...a goner. So...thank you. So much.” 

 

“Not at all.” Jungkook chuckled slightly as he spoke. “At first, I thought you were one of them, so I kept the locker shut.” Jimin chuckled too and scratched his nose shyly. 

 

“Umm, by the way, why are you in this place? If I may ask?” Inquired Jimin. 

 

“Well, I’m a photographer, and my friend is a journalist. We came here to write about this place and confirm all the roamers.” 

 

“Roamers?” 

 

“Yeah. This place actually has some dark shit secrets.” Jimin gulped thickly upon seeing the palpable fear in Jungkook’s eyes. “The people in here did-” 

 

**_Thonk!_ **

  
  


The boys gasped from the suspicious noise, something was rustling and walking through the water. Jimin panicked and made grabby hands at Jungkook’s buttoned shirt. 

 

“C-calm down!” Whispered the other. “They won’t find us here.” Jimin’s lost small hands were tightly held by the embarrassingly bigger ones. He nodded and gulped thickly while eyeing the door. Jungkook has already turned off the flashlight and stuck closer to Jimin’s body behind the engine. The noise grew louder, whoever -whatever- that is, they’re getting closer. Jimin sat by Jungkook’s right side and hugged his arm as he bent his knees up in insecurity. He was shutting himself out by curling into a ball, his famous pose whenever his anxiety strikes. He was breathing heavily that Jungkook got really worried, his tender hand patted Jimin’s hair. “Hey, breathe! We’ll be okay!” Jimin whimpered and tightened his arms around Jungkook’s thick bicep. The latter was going to comfort him with words more, but the door swinging open made him freeze on the spot. 

  
  


The footsteps weren’t loud and  heavy, it’s another thing not that giant. That didn’t calm any of them though. The person inched forward, his bones cracking with every move as if breaking on him, he was wheezing with every intake of air, and it sent goosebumps to the boys’ skins. It simply stayed a few moments inside the power room, then left without closing the door. 

 

Jungkook let the air trapped in his lungs go, before turning into the shivering mess that is Jimin. He furrowed and patted the smaller’s back, and when he tried to pull his arm away from Jimin’s tight hug, the dark haired only tightened more. 

 

“Jimin! Calm down! He is gone!” The said boy’s only response was a quiet sob. “I-it’s okay. Raise your head and look at me.” Jimin didn’t respond neither obey, the latter had to cup his chin and lift his head to be taken aback by the tears. “J-Jimin! What’s wrong?!” 

 

“I-I’m...I’m so scared…” Jungkook didn’t know what to tell him, how to comfort him, he is afraid too to be honest with himself. He bit his bottom lip and stared at the way Jimin’s tears dropped pitifully. “W-what are those things? W-what do they want from us?” 

 

“P-Please, Jimin, stop crying. We’ll get out of here. All of us.” 

 

“I-I…” Jimin’s voice broke. “I-I’m not s-sure about that anymore…” A pair of warm big hands cupped his face from each side, he was face to face with Jungkook. 

 

“Don’t say that! We will get out of here! Be more than sure about that!” It was hard to resist the burning gleam in his brown eyes, Jimin inhaled with a shudder before nodding once. 

 

“O-okay…” 

 

“Can you stand?” The other nodded again, and Jungkook gently pulled him to stand with him. He was still holding both of Jimin’s hands when he tugged him to walk. Jimin cringed and slipped his hands away imagining someone other than Yoongi holding him like that, his heart hurts remembering him and the tears pricked his orbs. He wiped them quickly and sniffled, Jungkook stared while scratching his head awkwardly, he mentally slapped himself, Jimin is engaged, and he had to stupidly court with him. 

 

“Umm…” Jungkook started. “I-I’m sorry if I-” 

 

“No.” The shorter cut him off. “It’s okay.”  The grin was back on Jungkook’s face, Jimin couldn’t think of another word other than  _ a cute bunny. _

 

“Let’s go then.” he continued whispering.

 

“G-go? Where?” 

 

“To find our friends of course!” 

 

“B-but!” Jimin smacked his mouth when he exclaimed loudly, then continued with a lower tone. “But what if it was still there?” 

 

“Don’t worry. Just follow me.” Jungkook strode to the door fearlessly, leaving the anxious boy behind. His legs weren’t cooperating when he tried to move, with a deep inhale and a mind that is set on one target, that is saving his beloved, Jimin forced his body to follow the latter. 

  
  


In the spacious filled with water basement, Jimin and Jungkook stood by the door of the power engine to detect the sounds of someone moving inside the water. It was dark, but after sitting in it for a while, the two can see enough to navigate their way. Jungkook was first to dip his legs in water almost quietly, then Jimin followed. In his mind, Jimin imagined a scenario where he would fall into the water and make a big noise for the creature to come and kill them. Thankfully, none of that happened. 

 

The two moved ever so slowly towards the entrance they came from, and they stopped completely when they heard the splashes of water so near. Jimin’s trembling hands couldn’t but grip around anything to feel a little bit secure, which was Jungkook’s left bicep. The mutant came so near they can hear his heaving, but then he turned around and walked to the corner of the room. It was a strange behaviour, why is he walking around this room aimlessly. Or does he have an aim? Jungkook tugged Jimin behind when he saw their chance and climbed the stairs quickly. It was unavoidable to make noises climbing the staircase, the two already knew what’s coming and sat off running when the mutant shrieked and chased after them. 

 

They were in that dark corridor again, the mutant was slamming into walls, stumbling over and over, like he has no control over his distorted body. Jimin looked back and regretted that immediately, his face was horrifying like everyone else here. He hit his bare feet harder and closed his eyes, depending mostly on Jungkook to steer him through the havoc. They ended up in the same security room they hid in before, Jungkook locked the door and ushered Jimin. 

 

“Quick! Hide in the locker!” 

 

“B-but he’ll know!” 

 

“He won’t! Come on!” Jimin did as he was told, Jungkook squeezed himself in alongside then closed the door. The two can hear the outside door banging, the man kept smashing the lock using his own body over and over. A final strong bunt to the rusted door sent it flinging open. The wheezing man searched around the room, his body jerks now and then as if he is going through a seizure. Jimin was breathing heavily, Jungkook noticed, the tight space was suffocating, and with his heart beating like crazy, Jimin’s breathing became audible and he was wheezing. Jungkook didn’t know what to do when he saw the monster looking around the room again suspiciously other than cover Jimin’s mouth. 

 

“Shhh…” He whispered with a finger pressing on his lips. Jimin desperately clung to the front of Jungkook’s shirt, not removing his hand knowing how loud he was. He tried to endure and breathe deeply through his nose. A little while after, the mutant left the room, and a few minutes later, the two left the locker quietly. Jungkook sprinted to the door and peeked outside to check over the mutant, he turned around himself when he heard the thud. Jimin has crashed on his knees, while patting his chest. This is his first time going into a panic attack without Yoongi. He feels like suffocating, his vision going dark, and his limbs going numb. But he felt the hand that touched his shoulders. 

 

“Jimin! Are you okay?!” Jimin replied with a gasp, a helpless attempt to claim air into his lungs. “Speak to me! Breathe!” Jungkook patted his back multiply, when he saw no results, he forced Jimin to lie back and locked his ample hands on his chest to push down. One, two, three pushes, and Jimin gasped the loudest when he finally inhaled oxygen. Tears escaped his eyes when he closed them, his chest rising and falling with each intake of air, Jungkook is still rubbing his chest gently with a big furrow topping his eyes. “You okay?”

 

“I’m...I’m fine…” He steadied his back with a whine and palmed his pounding head. “Th-thank you.” 

 

“What happened to you?” With an arm, Jungkook helped Jimin sit straight and stay that way. 

 

“I-I...have anxiety...I g-get these sudden attacks…” 

 

“Oh...are you feeling okay now?” Jimin nodded silently. “Are you sure? You look kinda pale.” 

 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Jungkook stood and supported his body when he followed to stand. 

 

“Some water and nutrition will be good for you. Here.” He fumbled with the side bag on his waist and took out a protein bar. “Eat this.” 

 

“No, I-I don’t feel like it. But thanks.” 

 

“I insist. You have to eat it.” Jungkook shoved it between his hands. 

 

“I can’t-” 

 

“Do it. Please.” Jimin couldn’t refuse the dominant eyes staring at him, he looked down at the protein bar and handled it timidly while mumbling a small ‘thank you.’ “You’re welcome. I’ll be watching outside, try to finish it quickly.” Jungkook sprinted out before Jimin can say anything, he was lolling his head and eyeing the bar, he remembers how Yoongi would always beg him to eat with soft eyes on his treatment, he misses his eyes, gentle hands, and the loving smile. Promising himself not to cry anymore, Jimin unwrapped the bar and ate half with one bite. He needs this in order to save Yoongi. He can do it. 

 

_ I can do it.  _

  
  


Jungkook hopped into the room again panting, he grinned seeing Jimin’s puffed cheeks full of food. Jimin blushed and looked away to munch quickly and swallow. 

 

“Let’s go, the way is clear.” 

 

“Do you know how to get to the first floor?” Jimin asked after he stood and brushed his bottom. 

 

“first floor? Why?” 

 

“Earlier, I saw the man who took Yoongi through the first floor camera.” 

 

“Hmm. I know where we can find a map. Follow me.” 

  
  
  
  


Jimin got the hang of it, he is following Jungkook lithely without even clinging to him. Jungkook lead him to a different new route, it had some light thanks to the big windows where the moon shone brightly. They were walking in some sort of a loft, on their left was the big windows, and on their right, there were iron bars, through them, Jimin can see a spacious open area down there. He can see some prison cells and scattered wheelchairs. Is this some sort of a prison ward? 

 

“What is this area?” Jimin asked while still skedaddling. 

 

“Hm? Oh, this is where they lock their dangerous patients. Ones with criminal records.” 

 

“What? Patients? Criminals?” 

 

“In case you didn’t notice Jimin, we are in an asylum.” 

 

“I-I know that!” 

 

“So, what do you think those freaks are doing in here?” 

 

“They’re...the patients?” Jungkook looked back at Jimin while still jogging to give him a nod. “But why do they look...like that? I mean-” 

 

“I know what you mean. They look so distorted, everything is ruined in here because of an old arson.” 

 

“Arson?” 

 

“The fire burned everyone and left many with severe injuries. The town’s mayor couldn’t hire anyone to repair it due to a budget crisis, so he abandoned the place. So did the doctors and the orderlies that survived the fire.” 

 

“What about the patients?” Jungkook came to a halt when they arrived at the end of the hallway to peek around the corner, Jimin stayed quiet and looked back to check if anyone was following. It was all clear, so Jungkook proceeded sprinting around the corner. 

 

“The patients,” Jungkook answered Jimin who was on tow. “Most of them died, and the rest went missing.” 

 

“How do you know all of this?” 

 

“I told you before. Me and my hyung came here to investigate about the place. We read many articles and found many crazy documents here. We’ve been here for two days.” 

 

“What?” Jimin half shouted. “Two days?!” 

 

“We had to be careful with those crazy things out there. Besides, this place is enormous, we won’t be able to search thoroughly in-” He suddenly stopped talking and jogging, Jimin slammed into his back and retreated while rubbing his nose. 

 

“What’s wro-” 

 

“Shh!” The taller nudged him to stick to the wall and he did the same. When Jimin faced forward, he can see someone standing in the dark. One, two, and then his eyes fell on the third. Three psychos were standing still in the middle of the dark corridor. Jungkook slowly crouched, and Jimin mimicked him quickly. “Let’s go back.” Jungkook whispered into his ear, then waddled around Jimin to go back. Jimin wanted to trail behind him, but he didn’t notice the glass shards beside him. The glass pierced the skin of his bare foot, he fell on his palms and bit both his lips to keep himself quiet. The pain was immense, his body was trembling, his lips were pleading, but he knows they’ll be in grave danger if he made any noise except for a small mewl that only his friend heard. 

 

Jungkook faced backwardly, his eyes widened upon finding Jimin on four and gritting his teeth in pain. 

 

“Jimin!” he crouched beside him and held his forearms to help him get on his knees. His fingers flying to wipe the blood trickling down his chin.  

 

“M-my...f-foot…” Jimin uttered behind gritted teeth, and when Jungkook saw the blood covering the bottom of his bare foot, he furrowed and craned his neck to check on it. 

 

“Shit...can you walk?” Jimin sat on his buttocks to inspect the wound, the shard of glass is so thick. The sight made him tremble a little. 

 

In their fazed state, the two were clearly in sight, they heard a loud shout. 

 

“The intruders!” His speech wasn’t coherent for he was missing teeth, but the other two ran towards them. 

 

“Fuck! Jimin, run!” Jungkook handled a knocked down chair to fight back while Jimin gripped the glass to try and pluck it out of his foot. The first mutant ran towards Jungkook who swayed his chair with all his force to knock him down. The chair broke into pieces, Jimin who was behind them flinched and closed his eyes when sharps of wood flew everywhere. He was trying to pull the glass out, it hurt so much, whenever he put force to pull, he stops from the painful stings. Another strong whack from Jungkook to the second mutant sent him flying away. The chair by now was only two sticks of the legs, and they’re too fragile to fight with them. Jungkook glanced back at Jimin who was struggling with the piece of glass. “Jimin! Hurry up!” 

 

“Fuck!” Shouted Jimin before pulling with full force the shard with a loud shriek. Blood started pouring out profusely. The third mutant was slow for one of his legs was twisted to the other side horribly, but he threw his whole body forward to attack Jungkook. To defend himself, Jungkook shielded himself with the remaining sticks of wood. He noticed the second one he knocked out standing up and targeting Jimin that was trying to stop the bleeding by pressing his hands on the bottom of his foot. 

 

“Jimin!” The said boy turned on his call to find the creepy creature looking at him with red eyes. It jumped forward to knock his body above Jimin, but the latter was quick to move before he caged him. Jimin crawled forward till he reached the wall and braced himself to stand, facing back, the mutant doesn’t seem to give up. He throws his body forward as if he was a rag doll to slam into its prey, but Jimin was quick yet again in avoiding him. 

  
  


Jimin limped on his hurt foot trying to run, he looked back and shouted out loud. 

 

“Jungkook!” When the said man saw him running, he gathered his strength in a powerful push to get the mutant off of him and dashed to follow Jimin. They ran side by side, Jimin hopping more than running with his bleeding foot. He was about to fall more than once, but kept pressing on the wound to keep going. 

  
  


They arrived at a monitoring room with desks and monitors, the two hid under the large desk, and it was the easiest runway because of the slow minded men. A couple of minutes later, there were no sounds nor signs of them coming back. The two let go of their tensed bodies and relaxed, hyperventilating. Jimin hissed trying to curl the toes of his hurt foot, it is bleeding heavily now. 

 

“Fucking shit…”Jimin cursed.  Jungkook reached forward to touch him, but refind from doing that when he recalled Jimin’s previous reaction of discomfort. 

 

“Why are you even walking bare footed?” 

 

“There was so much to take in...and I forgot about it…” Jungkook scoffed and rubbed his sweaty face. 

 

“We need to stop the bleeding. I’ll find you something to cover it up with.”  

 

“O-okay…” Jungkook crawled out of the desk, Jimin feebly getting out from the tight space after him. He was huffing and puffing trying to endure the pain, his fingers would keep pressing on it in an attempt to lessen the ache. “Fuck…” 

 

“Here.” Jungkook came back with what seems like a security shirt and boots. “I found these. The shirt looks clean to wrap it around your foot.” He used his muscles to rip the shirt apart, clenching his jaw and groaning as his thick biceps did the work. Jimin watched in awe with a blush painting his cheeks, this man is not only handsome, but sexy too, though Jimin doesn’t have any sort of wet fantasies or anything. He is simply just admiring this human being. 

 

The fabric securely covered his injury, he winced as Jungkook tied the knot a little bit tighter than his own comfort, but it’s alright. 

 

“Thank you.” Jimin abruptly spoke. Jungkook connected his naturally wide eyes with Jimin’s exhausted ones. “You keep saving my ass.” Jimin chuckled through his nose, and Jungkook did too. 

 

“No problem. I’m sure you’ll do the same for me, Jimin. We’re here for each other. And for our friends.” Jimin smiled softly and nodded. 

 

“You’re right. Then we need to hurry.” 

 

“Can you walk?” 

 

“I can bear with it.” 

  
  


Jimin wore the oversized boots, the strings were missing, and taking a few steps, Jimin was about to stumble. He can’t walk with them, so he came up with a quick solution. He sat down again and used the leftover fabric to secure the boots around his calves. 

 

“This shall do it.” Jimin sprinted to Jungkook who was waiting patiently. 

 

“All settled?” 

 

“Yeah. So where’s this map you spoke about?” 

 

“We will go to that same corridor, it’s the only way I know.” Jimin nodded with a worried furrow. 

 

“Won’t they be there?” 

 

“They passed through here and went to the other side, we can go back there.” Jungkook sat off without another word, Jimin limped behind him, his foot hurts, but nothing too much to handle. He needs to save Yoongi, even if he had to lose a whole limb. 

  
  


They stealthily ran the empty corridor, there were many office rooms belonging to managers and doctors. Jungkook finally stopped by the emergency exit, beside the metal door, was a big] building map protected by glass. Jimin widened his eyes taking it in. 

 

“This is it.” Jungkook exclaimed. “We’re here.” Pointing a finger first at the floors map, they’re underground, in what’s called the cells ward. 

 

“The cells ward. Is that why there were security rooms and cells?” Jimin asked, talking to himself more than asking his friend. 

 

“This asylum is actually for criminals. They keep them underground, but they do have normal kinds of lunatics too. You probably met some on the ground floor, the peaceful ones.” 

 

“Peaceful?” His mind drew him back to the memory of meeting that weird mutant who wanted to make friends with him. 

 

“Anyway. We can use this emergency staircase to get up. Then find another to the first floor.” 

 

“Why another one? Aren’t all floors connected?” 

 

“They are. But this staircase has fallen down, it’ll allow you to only reach the ground floor.” Jimin nodded understandingly. 

 

“Okay. What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Jimin barged into the dark staircase, not fazed by the darkness neither by the corpse lying on the stairs. He doesn’t know where this burst of courage came from, maybe because strong Jungkook is watching his back, or maybe because he has been through a lot in this past hour and thinks he is ready to go through more. 

 

The staircase as Jungkook stated before was wrecked down, it does only take to the ground floor. Jimin was going to barge if Jungkook didn’t grab his arm and stopped him. 

 

“Be careful.” Jimin nodded and gently pushed the door open, he popped his head out to check, and when he saw the quiet and lit environment, he cocked his head for Jungkook. 

 

“I think it’s clear.” 

  
  


The two were cautiously exploring the floor, even though both of them have been in it, the continuous noises and random bangings kept them on edge. Jimin gasped and started running. 

 

“J-Jimin!” 

 

“I know this way!” Was his only exclamation. They reached the main lobby Jimin and Yoongi first came through. “If we go this way, we will find a way up. That thing that took Yoongi went this way.” 

 

“Okay, let’s move.” 

  
  


As they roamed around the empty corridors, Jimin brought one of the questions in his head. 

 

“Jungkook, do you know where your friend is?” Jungkook sighed, Jimin noticed the way he bit his bottom lip quickly. 

 

“W-we decided to split up to gather more information yesterday. And I haven’t seen him since then. We agreed to meet somewhere. But he...didn’t show up.” Jimin’s jaw fell down, he has no clue on how to comfort his new friend. 

 

“D-don’t worry. We’ll find him and Yoongi hyung!” Smiling weakly, Jungkook nodded a gratitude and proceeded to walk. 

 

Jungkook and Jimin found the elevator and staircases. There were two staircases on each side of the lift, one taking down, and one taking upstairs. Both of them were barricaded so patients won’t wander from a floor to another. The problem is they’re locked. Jimin tried to shake the cage open, but it didn’t budge. 

 

“Damn it!” He emptied his anger with a strong kick, with his same hurt foot. “Ouch! Fuck!” Jungkook shook his head and scoffed at him. 

 

“We need keys.” 

 

“No kidding!” Jimin mocked. 

 

“Calm down. We can find another emergency staircase.” The shorter sighed and sat down to rub his foot through the boot. 

 

“Okay. Just let me rest my foot for a bit.” 

 

“Alright.” Jungkook turned around Jimin to sit by his side, his head tipping back to rest on the barricade behind them. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes, Jimin stared at his tired dirty face, some blood splattered across his right cheek. “We need to get out of this sick place.” Jungkook said. Jimin pressed his lips into a tight line and nodded once slowly. “Jimin.” 

 

“Y-yes?” 

 

“You told me you and your fiance were kidnapped, yeah?”

 

“Y-yeah, we were. While we were asleep.” 

 

“But why? Why you two?” 

 

“I-I dunno. We came into this town two a week ago.” 

 

“That’s really strange.” Jimin said nothing back, he was thinking about this since the beginning. Why were they targeting him? What did he do to deserve this? 

 

“Let’s continue. I feel better.” Although he said that, he groaned while trying to straddle his feet. 

 

“Okay. Tell me whenever you need a lift.” 

 

“As tempting as that sounds, I decline.” Jungkook threw his  arms in the air with a chuckle. 

 

“Your loss.” Jimin tittered and rubbed the side of his neck. Jungkook is so charming, they can be best friends if they left this hell hole. 

  
  


It’s been an hour since the two have met and started searching for their lost friends. Jimin feels a little bit less scared and anxious with the taller’s presence. They roamed the floor looking for an emergency staircase, and when they found one, the way was blocked by the falling roof. The emergency door is just feet away from them, it’s frustrating to see the green sign between the bricks and wood. 

 

“God dammit. We have no luck.” Jungkook kicked a small rock in frustration, Jimin only sighed and tried to be the half glass full kind of a guy. 

 

“We can find a way around. If not, we’ll break our way through.” For the first time, Jungkook can see the gleam of determination in his eyes. It vaguely motivated him and he inhaled deeply to sport a confident grin. 

 

“You’re right. Let’s not give up.” 

  
  


**_Thonk_ ** _. _

 

“Did you hear that?” Jungkook flipped his head back upon the sound. 

 

“Hear what?” Jimin didn’t catch the noise, but his eyes skimmed the distance in fear. Jungkook held his  healthy wrist and pulled him behind him to the neighbouring room. 

 

“We have to hide!” And so, the two seperated and each hid under a bed in the wide room. The room has many beds and two doors in opposite of each other, Jungkook was on the left while Jimin on the right side of the door. 

 

**_Thonk. Thump._ **

 

Now, Jimin can hear the noises clearly, as if someone was hitting the walls with something. Jimin faced Jungkook where they were on their stomachs under different beds, Jungkook pressed a finger on his lips to tell him to stay quiet, and his friend nodded. 

 

He was approaching, they can hear heavy footsteps, but not as loud as the monster in the underground floor. There’s a weird jingling as well, some sort of chains getting dragged on the floor. When it arrived into the room, all the two can see were skinny dirty legs, and a small prisoners weight metal ball getting tugged by chains. The creature, or man, would lift the ball now and then and let it fall on the ground, and Jimin would flinch each time. He is wearing some sort of a cloak, or what a priest would wear, but ripped till the knees. 

 

Inching forward, his legs were shivering, like walking is so hard on his fragile body. Jimin crawled further under the bed when it was so close to him. The mutant bent down to carry the wrecking ball, and the two got surprised from his long dark hair touching the ground and covering his face. The monster carried his metal ball like a baby between his arms, and went through the other door. 

 

Jungkook was first to leave his hideout under the bed and ducked down where Jimin was to pull him out. 

 

“Let’s get out of here before he comes!” Jimin nodded and let the other help him slide out. 

 

“Where should we go?” Asked Jimin when they got out of the room and saw the blocked hallway. 

 

“I think we should go back.” 

 

“But there isn’t any other ways from where we came from.” The two stared at the dark corridor, then back at the havoc blocking the way, then at the door that creature just went through. Without even speaking, the boys had the same terrible idea, but both were trying to push it away in their heads. Eventually, Jungkook had to suggest. 

 

“Should we...go through that door?” Pointing at the open door inside the room. Jimin gulped thickly eyeing it, he had to inhale deeply before curtly nodding. 

 

“I think it’s our only way.” 

  
  


Side by side, and as quiet as possible, the boys sneaked through the door that took them to another room packed with old beds and gurneys. There were three doors, with a single glance at each other, each one went to check a door. Jimin turned the knob carefully, and it appeared that this one is locked. He turned upon the small gasp Jungkook made. Behind the door he just opened was a washroom with five bathtubs in total. Each was filled with either blood or ripped flesh. The smell reeked to their noses, and weak hearted Jimin retched when he came closer and caught a waft, he had to close his mouth with a palm to prevent himself from vomiting. Jungkook blocked his nose with the back of his hand and closed the door quickly. 

 

“How sick can they get?” Jimin breathed deeply to calm his stomach, pacing in circles around the room to forget the images he just saw. “Let’s see what that one have.” 

 

“Hopefully no corpses.” Jungkook twisted the knob, the door cracked loudly, and behind it was the canteen. A big hall with many long tables and long benches. It smells like hell with all the rotten food and the few dead bodies here and there. Jimin wasn’t able to suppress the lump climbing his esophagus and ran to the corner to empty his stomach. Jungkook followed him with a scrunched face and patted his hunching back to help him. He wanted to join him and relieve his stomach, but that would be too much puke.

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“*Cough* huh...yeah.” 

 

“I bet there are sinks inside the kitchen to wash yourself.” 

 

“Huh...o-okay…” Jimin let the taller steer him around the service station and into the kitchen. Thankfully, the faucets were working and clean water came out, the black haired washed his mouth thoroughly. He breathed deeply and ducked his heavy head between his shoulders. Jungkook behind him was inspecting the kitchen, he eyed the fridge and buried the idea of opening it deep in his mind, whatever is inside it must be rotten and disgusting. He then noticed the pot that was on the stove, surprisingly filled with keys and security cards. 

 

“Oh my god! Jimin!” The said boy turned around and lazily walked towards his friend only to have his eyes blown wide. He reached out to pull a key and read the tag. 

 

“Office room 7.” The tag says. “Holly crap are these all the keys for the building?!” 

 

“I guess so! There are security cards as well! We’re freaking lucky!” 

 

“Let’s see what we can find!” Jimin carried the pot and put it on the floor only to kneel by its side and search through the keys. Jungkook sat on the ground crossed legs and took some keys out to read the tags out. 

 

_ Main Office Room.  _

 

_ The Lift.  _

 

_ Lecture hall 1.  _

 

_ Lecture hall 2.  _

 

_ Laboratory 5.  _

 

_ Cellar.  _

  
  


These were the keys they held onto, along with all of the security passes. They all fit into the side hips bag Jungkook is wearing, he had to take his camera out to make some space though. He held his camera in hand and stood, Jimin followed him, and the two left the canteen through the new door. 

 

The duet forgot all about the man they saw earlier, as soon as they opened the new door, the monster was coming their way. None of them said a word, they just retreated quietly while still eyeing the creature walking calmly towards them. They stood on each side of the door with held breaths, it was the strangest when he just passed by them, his iron ball and chain were dragged behind him as he wandered around the canteen. They connected their wide eyes and nodded for each other to escape. Running on tiptoes, they dwelled into the dark room while looking back to watch the skinny man. 

 

“That’s strange.” Jungkook exclaimed in a whisper. 

 

“Didn’t he see us?” 

 

“ I dunno. But we were lucky.” 

 

“Let’s find that lift and use the key.” 

  
  


The night vision camcorder showed the way, this hallway is completely pitch black. They aren’t sure where are they, mostly depending on luck to find the elevator and go to the first floor. It still smells so bad, Jimin had his hand covering his nose the whole time. 

 

“Where are we?” Jimin whined. 

 

“I think we’re still in the patients ward. If we keep going left, we can make a big circle around and find the lift.” Jimin coughed and leaned on the wall weakly, the latter turned around when he heard the awful cough, catching Jimin’s sick expression on his camera. “Hey, are you okay?” 

 

“I…” He exhaled loudly. “I feel...a-a bit tired. C-can we rest for a bit?” 

 

“Is it your foot?” Jungkook asked while supporting his arm till he sat down. 

 

“Y-yeah...my whole body actually…” The taller sat on one knee beside him, watching Jimin’s chest heaving from the camcorder. 

 

“Would you like another protein bar?” 

 

“I...I guess that might help…” He was mumbling more than talking. Jimin’s body is weak since the start, and amid all the crazy things he has been through, he is drained for good. Jungkook rustled in his bag searching for the bar under all the keys and camera batteries. 

 

“Here.” Jimin took it, opened the wrap and broke it into halves. 

 

“Y-you should eat half.” 

 

“No, no, Jimin. Have all of it.” 

 

“Please.” Jimim forced it between his hands. “I’ll be fine with just the half.” 

 

“But...fine.”

  
  


They ate in silence, paying attention to every sound in this darkness in case something crept on them. The dizziness that controlled Jimin’s head disappeared, he was able to breathe normally too. Be it lack of sleep, or lack of nutrition, Jimin isn’t going to give in to it. He stood slowly and stretched to shake his weak body awake. Jungkook was on his side, ready to catch him in case he collapses, Jungkook was ready to do so since the first time he saw him. Jimin is so skinny and pale, looks so fragile and breakable, so it didn’t surprise Jungkook that much when his body had a breakdown. 

 

“Let’s go.” Jimin stated when he had full control over his limbs. 

 

“Okay.” 

  
  


The shackles of chains echoed through the hallway, the boys hurried to escape. 

 

“We have to hide!” Jungkook suggested before entering a room that was on their right, they hid inside a locker they found open just in opposite of the door. Jimin’s face pressed into Jungkook’s muscled bicep since he was shorter, and the taller had to lift his arm above Jimin’s head to make space. 

 

The jingling of the chain was coming closer, the two were panting ever so lowly from running and the suffocating space. But they were more mentally stable and relaxed, they know for sure that this man won’t be able to find them. 

 

Jungkook never knew how harsh karma is, he would never guess that he’d be face to face with the most fearsome creatures in this specific tight locker. The arm he is raising above Jimin leant on the locker wall to keep it up, he didn’t sense the giant spider crawling on his hand where he was watching the scary monster entering the room they’re in through the slits on the locker door. Jimin was carefully surveilling too, then he felt Jungkook fidgeting and heard the gasp. When he looked at his friend, he was taken aback by his wide scared eyes, a palm stopping the scream to leave his mouth. In complete horror, Jungkook watched the hairy spider walking on his forearm with its disgusting legs. Jimin couldn’t see what’s happening from his angle, his hand was patting Jungkook’s chest to tell him to stay still, for the man outside was looking at their direction. 

 

“Jungkook!” The shorter craned himself to face him and whispered, and the latter couldn’t suppress his fear and yanked his arm up and down to shake the spider away with a squeal. Jimin’s head was in his arm’s way, and he hit it accidentally. The strike wasn’t that strong, but took Jimin by surprise that he lost his balance and fell forward to slam into the door. Not only that, but with his full weight pressing on the locker door, it swung open and he fell face first on the floor. Jimin lift his head to find a pair of dirty feet, looking up, he had a quick glance at the face hiding between the long ashy hair. The man’s face was so skinny, his sockets were wide open and empty, the man is missing his eyes. That’s why he couldn’t see them back then, but he sure can hear them, for he raised his metall ball trying to crush Jimin’s head. 

 

Jimin’s quick reaction of rolling away saved him from the heavy ball, he hurried to stand and buck away until he bumped into the wall behind him. The man lift his ball ready to strike again, yet since he cannot see, he threw the metal ball and Jimin dodged it easily. 

 

“Jimin!” Shouted Jungkook when he dealt with his problem and saw Jimin cornered. The mutant turned on his voice and shrieked, tugging his chain to attack Jungkook with the heavy ball. It crashed to his side before he can react. “Guh!” Jungkook’s body swayed from the impact, his body slammed into the lockers with the loudest groan. 

 

“J-Jungkook!” Jimin looked around himself for anything, he found a security truncheon and ran to hit the mutant on his head with all his might. The creature only growled and turned around trying to hit Jimin that was fast in dodging his chain. Another stronger hit from Jimin forced the mutant to step away, it was Jimin’s opportunity to go to Jungkook and help him stand before running with their lives. 

 

Jungkook kept whimpering with each step, leaning on Jimin while using his camcorder to see where they were going. 

 

"Are you okay, Jungkook?!” 

 

“Don’t w-worry! L-let’s keep running!” 

 

The mutant wasn’t coming after them, looks like Jimin’s hit was very effective. Still, they kept running and running, until they miraculously ended up where the elevator was. 

 

“We made it! There it is!” Jimin chirped. Jungkook reached into his bag and searched for the right key, then gave it to Jimin who was quick about opening it. They opened the metal barricade, the lift has no doors, it’s an old one that uses some sort of a lever to go up and down. Jimin helped Jungkook to sit in the corner before going back and locking the door on themselves to be finally safe. He hurried to sit on heels beside Jungkook with the biggest furrow. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“M-my fucking rips hurt.” Jungkook said between gritted teeth, his hand pressing the side of his chest. 

 

“Are they broken?!” 

 

“Shouldn’t I be screaming if they were?” Jimin relaxed back and sighed. 

 

“You’re right. C-can I see?” His shy hands touched the hem of his buttoned shirt, and Jungkook nodded tiredly. Jimin began unbuttoning the shirt from the bottom till the top, he is wearing a thin tank top under the shirt. Although the shorter knows how packed with muscles Jungkook is even with his clothes on, it is still surprising to see that directly. His abs were well defined and his pecs puffed ever so sexily, the temptation is trying to rip Jimin’s mind apart. 

 

_ God, help me to not look. Think about Yoongi! Keep thinking about Yoongi!  _

  
  


Jimin pulled the tank top up to check the injury. The black haired gasped once he saw the blooming bruise, it looks extremely awful that he had to cover his hanging down mouth with his hand. 

 

“I-is it that bad?” 

 

“J-Jungkook, that’s a big bruise. It’s red. Does it hurt that much?” 

 

“What do you think?” Jeered Jungkook. 

 

“I’m sorry…” Shamefully, Jimin ducked his head and bit his lips. Jungkook sighed and realized how much of a jerk he was like, his hand patted Jimin’s petite shoulder. 

 

“N-no, I’m sorry. It just...hurts so much…” 

 

“It’s okay. I understand…” They fell into an awkward silence, Jungkook had to break it or it’ll tense things up between them. 

 

“We should get moving.” He bared his teeth as he withstood the pain to stand. 

 

“Can you move?” 

 

“Of course. We don’t have any more time to waste. Let’s work this thing.” The lever showed four floors, it is now where the G was. Jungkook grabbed the handle and flicked it up to take them to the 1st floor. 

 

The elevator jerked suddenly, the two had to hold into something to not fall. Then, it took them up. 

  
  


Jimin was excited, he is finally going to find Yoongi. His mind isn’t even attempting to think of possibilities other than he is doing fine and Jimin will make it out of here with him. Jungkook wasn’t thinking about something that far, he is too determinate on finding his friend and get out with their huge scoop. 

  
  


They can see the wall as the elevator elevated since there were no doors, and when they had a glimpse of the first floor, it stopped. It jerked again, yet this time much stronger that the two lost their footing. Jungkook grunted when he fell on his side, and Jimin fell on his buttocks. 

 

“What’s happening?!” Jimin asked.

 

“Did it stop?” Jungkook asked too when he wasn’t certain. Then they heard the loudest thud just above their heads. From the ventilation opening above, a strange face showed up, a bald man wearing what seems like laboratory goggles and a white face mask. His face is completely hidden. Jimin stood quickly still locking eyes on him and backing away, but before he gets any far, the man inserted his long arm and grabbed the back of his tank top. 

 

“Ah!” Jimin gasped and grabbed the stranger’s hand when he tugged him up. “Let go of me!” The boy was pulled up so roughly, his light body was lifted in air. He began kicking to weigh himself down, but the muscled big man reached his other arm in and lifted Jimin higher. 

 

“Jimin!” Jungkook grunted and straddled his elbows weakly. Jimin coughed when his clothes strangled his throat and cut his passage of air, his friend rushed to stand and help him, yet just when he tried to reach him, the creepy man was able to pull him all the way up and out of the elevator. 

 

Jimin was panting when the mutant let him down on the elevator roof, gulping all the air he needs. It gave the opportunity for the man to carry him with a thick arm circling his stomach. The boy kept hitting his abdomen and scratching his arm to let him down, he was taking him down the elevator roof and into the first floor. When he looked back he can see how the elevator was stuck half way and Jungkook’s eyes peeking through the small opening. 

 

“Jimin!” He shouted. 

 

“Jungkook! Help me!” 

 

“No one will be able to help you.” Said the strange man. Jimin was surprised to hear him talking fluently, but it also creeped him out more that he began thrashing again. 

 

“Put me down you son of a bitch!” No matter how Jimin kept struggling and hitting, the man wouldn’t even flinch, his arm is squeezing his midriff tighter. 

 

“Quit moving or I’ll bash your tiny head into the wall.” Jimin stopped immediately, his intimidating voice and the gruesome threat are more fearsome to not listen to. Jimin was taken slowly to the end of the corridor, if he looked back he can still see the elevator. His body got lifted suddenly and placed down on a wheeled chair roughly. 

 

“W-what are you-!” Jimin wanted to ask, but shut his mouth when the man leant closer. He pinned Jimin’s right hand on the chair arm, then fastened a belt around the wrist. He did the same to his other hand to be fully unable to escape the chair. As soon as the man pushed the chair to move from behind, Jimin thrashed again when the elevator is now off sight. “No! Stop! Jungkook! Jungkoo-!” Jimin’s head was tugged back harshly to be forced to look up at the man’s face. 

 

“Shut. Up.” He uttered between gritted teeth with a long tree pruner pressing on Jimin’s neck. The boy gulped and closed his eyes when the cold scissors was pressed harder on his throat. “Good.” Said the man when Jimin went silent. 

 

The wheeled chair was steered into the darkness, Jimin sobbed silently and stopped moving all together, he is losing more hope the farther this man takes him into darkness. They ended up into a dark room, Jimin shook on the wheeled chair when it jerked upon the threshold. He whimpered and closed his eyes, his tears going loose as a result. The man closed the door behind them, and it became pitch dark. 

 

Jimin’s breathing quickened when he opened his eyes and couldn’t see a thing. Then abruptly, lights blinded his sight. Blinking for a few seconds, the sight of blood welcomed him. He is in what seems like an operation room, the operation bed is soaked with blood and the floor is smudged with it as well. Too much of it that Jimin can guess what happens here. 

 

He began jerking his hands with a shudder to untie the belts binding him. His chair got steered again to approach the bloody bed, then stopped when he was just in front of the tools table, bloody as well. He released a strangled shriek, these tools must be used for torture. 

 

“N-no, p-please-” He trailed off when the sharp edge of the pruner pressed on the side of his neck. The man leant closer, a sinister laugh left his mouth. 

 

“I’ll make sure to prepare you well.” 

 

“P-p-prepare me?” 

 

“Papa Knoth wants to see you soon, so let’s not make this difficult and waste time. Stay still while I do my job.” He walked around Jimin to stand in his line of vision before removing his pruner. 

 

“P-please, don’t h-hurt me.” 

 

“Hurt you? Well, this will surely hurt.” He slid a finger along the sharp pruner, just to tease Jimin and have him shake like a weak leaf. The mutant chuckled and took his face mask off, an ugly face hides behind it. He had no lips, and his teeth are rotten and yellow. “Scared?” His mocking tone and the way everyone here having fun scaring him ignited anger within his chest. He inhaled deeply to compose his feelings and sniffled. 

 

“I-I’m not scared!” 

 

“Oh, interesting.” The man walked around Jimin with an amused grin, he said nothing, and it had an effect on the boy and wracked his nerves. 

 

“W-where’s Yoongi? Why a-are you doing this to us?” 

 

“Yoongi? Ah! That guy who lived with you? He’s with papa Knoth.” 

 

“Papa...Knoth? W-what does that person want from him?!” Jimin shouted, his eyes gleaming with anger and concern. The man laughed again and cupped his chin to inspect his face. His eyes travelled the soft skin of his cheeks, running his pruner above it just to extract a scared reaction from him. 

 

"That bond between you two…” Said the man pensively. “Papa Knoth wants it to perish.” His hand let go of his chin only to hold his left hand where his engagement silver ring was. “I’d love to have the pleasure to make the first step!” The scissors trapped his ring finger, and he started cutting. 

 

“UUGH!” Jimin screamed from the horrible pain, the lunatic was laughing hysterically while he continued to cut down the bone. “GUH! S-STOP!” Jimin can hear his finger bone crushing, his flesh abused and bleeding heavily. After dragged long seconds, the finger was completely off. The man stared at the separated finger in his hand with an evil grin, the ring is still around it. Jimin shook and cried, when he saw his hand missing a finger and bleeding, he wept harder. 

 

“Now...you can never be together.” 

 

“F-fucking…ugh…” His hands were trembling, he tried to bend his fingers, but he couldn’t from the immense pain. When Jimin looked up at him, he felt the anger boiling inside, the mutant slipped the ring from the finger and discarded it away on the floor. He groaned loudly and bared his teeth, his feet keep stomping in an attempt to endure. 

 

“You don’t have a finger to wear ring now.” He mocked and chuckled. 

 

“FUCK YOU!” Jimin Screamed, jerking his whole body again to get loose. “FUCK YOU! YOU CAN’T KEEP US APART BY FUCKING CUTTING MY-” A strong punch across his face forced him to shut his mouth. He broke, Jimin started crying out loud as he hunched his back, his tears falling on his lap. 

 

“No one shall ruin god’s plans! No one shall stand in papa’s way!” He was face to face with a sobbing Jimin, and didn’t notice the visitor. 

 

“Go to hell!!” Someone suddenly shouted, and all what Jimin saw was the splash of blood painting his face. He opened his eyes to see the sharp end of a metal pole poking from the villan’s throat, then he collapsed down. Jimin stared at the dead body in complete shock with rigid breaths, then felt his savior touching his cheeks. “Jimin! You okay?!” It was Jungkook, he stabbed the lunatic and saved him. The boy scrunched his face and cried when he saw him. 

 

“J-Jungkook…” 

 

“Let me get you off this thing.” He untied his hands, it’s when he noticed the missing finger. “God, what did he do to you?!” 

 

“J-Jungkook-ah…” Jimin whimpered his name and pressed his hurt hand to his own chest. “I-it hurts…” 

 

“I-it’s okay. You’re s-safe now. I’ll treat your hand don’t worry!” Jungkook searched around for a clean cloth, but everything is bloody and dirty. Jimin left the chair unsteadily, he fell hard where he was trying to kneel and fetch his precious ring. “Jimin!” Jungkook kneeled beside him, and he understood when he saw his small fist clutching on the ring, pressing it to his chest and hyperventilating, he is losing too much blood. Jungkook had to act quickly, he had no choice but to take off his collared white shirt and rip it to wrap it around Jimin’s hand. Jungkook was left with a white tank top  he was wearing beneath. 

 

“Hnng!” Jimin mewled and puffed air to keep breathing. Jungkook tied the shirt firmly regarding Jimin’s whining. 

 

“This should stop the bleeding for now, but we have to hurry and find our friends to take you to a hospital.” Jimin was panting, he couldn’t reply, couldn’t even make a move, it is Jungkook that hauled him out of the operation room. “Jimin? Are you okay?” Jungkook knows Jimin’s state of mind, he can’t talk back for sure, but Jungkook just wants to make sure he stays awake. “Talk to me. How are you feeling?” Jungkook is pulling Jimin’s arm where his fine hand was above his shoulders to keep him straight. 

 

“I’m...huh...I-I…” Jimin tried to say between ragged breaths. His skin glistening with cold sweat, and his damp hair sticking to his forehead. 

 

“Don’t you dare faint on me!” It is already hard on Jungkook to walk with his bruised ribs, let alone carry Jimin’s weight. He is taking Jimin to a room that he ran into randomly earlier, it is a nursing room, with many medical supplies.

 

Jungkook let Jimin’s weight drop down on the floor when they were finally in the room, the dark haired boy still panting. His head feels light and his vision is darkening, he is too afraid to lose consciousness. Jungkook got quickly by his side with swabs, bandages, and a sterilizer bottle. He handled Jimin’s hand and unwrapped the soaking blood shirt. 

 

“Bite on this.” Jungkook put a clean roll of bandages in front of his mouth, Jimin did as he was told without questioning due to his absent mind. “This is going to hurt. Just bite on the bandages and bear with me.” 

  
  
  
  
  


“NGGGGHHH!” Jimin kept kicking his legs in agony, his screams muffled behind the bandages roll as Jungkook kept pouring the sterilizer. He kept pulling his hands back to end the pain, but Jungkook’s muscles kept him pinned in place. His other hand pushed Jungkook’s shoulder, shoving him away weakly, when his attempts appeared to be useless, he pressed his forehead hardly at the same broad shoulder and started crying.

 

“Come on, Jimin. Just a little more.” 

 

“Nngggh...hnn…” Jimin was panting when Jungkook started wrapping his hand and the pain dulled. Rolling and rolling layers of bandages, the bleeding was suppressed back. The roll dropped down from Jimin’s mouth, and his weight dropped on the latter’s shoulder. 

 

“Jimin?” The boy’s body turned limp and motionless. “Jimin! Wake up!” Jungkook turned him over that he lied on his back without a spec of power, then started patting his cheeks to shake him awake. “Wake up, Jimin! Wake UP! Fuck!” No matter what he does to the dark haired boy, he stayed unconscious. Out of frustration, Jungkook punched the floor and bit his bottom lip. Now he can’t do anything until he wakes up, but that isn’t his biggest concern. If anything bad happens to Jimin, he won’t be able to know whether a heart or a brain problem. 

  
  


Yet, he had no other options. He dragged Jimin’s body to the inner corner to hide. Then he sat, and waited. 

  
  
  
  
  


………………………………………………………………………………………………

————————————————————————————————————

  
  
  
  
  


_ “Baby?”  _

  
  


_ …….. _

  
  


_ “Honey.”  _

  
  


_ ……… _

  
  


_ “Jim, wake up!”  _

 

_ Jimin slowly batted his eyelids where he was asleep. The room was bright from the sunrise rays invading the room. Above him, hovered the face of his one and only true love, smiling even brighter than any other light.  _

 

_ “Wake up, you lazy head! We will miss our morning trip!”  _

 

_ “M-morning trip?” The younger sat down and rubbed his drowsy eyes, beaming lazily when their eyes met, then their lips met softly.  _

 

_ “You don’t remember, do you?” Yoongi scolded jokingly and ruffled Jimin’s already messed up hair. “We planned it three days ago. Remember? We agreed on going to the beach early in the morning on the weekend!”  _

 

_ “Ah! I recall it now!” Chirped Jimin.  _

 

_ “Now get up and get ready!”  _

  
  
  


_ The road was clear, the sun shone bright above them, warm but tender. The faint music played on their car radio, Yoongi was gently tapping on the driving wheel along the rhythm. Jimin was watching the expanse of the blue ocean sparkling under the light like thousands of  diamonds. He inhaled deeply the salty breeze before turning to look at the older. That precious smile is worth the whole world.  _

  
  


_ Barefooted, the couple walked along the shore, calm waves keep brushing their ankles. Jimin’s giggles filled the distance upon Yoongi’s lame jokes. It is a peaceful day to remember, until… _

  
  
  


_ The angry waves coming towards them roared, so loud and fast that they didn’t see it coming. The giant wave swept them, dragging them to the depth. Their hands let go of each other by force, Jimin kept rustling against the water to raise to the surface. Once he did, he gasped the loudest to claim air, and found himself in the middle of the ocean. The transition was strange, how did they get there? Where did that wave come from? Where is Yoongi? _

 

_ “HYUNG! HYUNG! WHERE ARE YOU?!” Jimin shouted from the top of his lungs, kicking his legs to keep himself above the tide. “YOONGI HYUNG! YOON-” Suddenly, Jimin was pulled down from his ankle deep into the water. When he opened his eyes, he was face to face with an ugly mutant face grinning creepily at him. He was missing his nose and bald, his eyes were wide and bloodshot. Jimin wanted to scream, but the water filled his lungs and he started drowning.  _

  
  
  


“Guh!” Jimin shrieked the first thing he woke up, he is covered in sweat and his head feels so heavy. He leant on elbows to straighten his sore back slowly, hardly. He kept breathing deeply to fight the dizziness inside his head. This was one of his worst nightmares, he is on the verge of crying, but to prevent that, he rubbed his face with both his palms. 

  
  


Jimin’s eyes fell on the person sitting beside him, face buried between his bent knees. Jungkook is leaning his back on the wall beside Jimin, he doesn’t remember where they are. 

 

“J-Jungkook?” It seems that he fell asleep as well. Jimin hissed and whimpered when his body started functioning and the pain was back. He looked at his bandaged finger missing hand, it looks ugly and horrible, he can’t imagine how life would be like when they escape this place with a cut finger. “J-Jungkook. Jungkook!” Tried again the short boy, and his friend woke up on the third call. 

 

“Hmm? Ji...Jimin?” Jungkook’s face was puffy and tired, seems like he didn’t get enough rest. “Jimin!” He widened his eyes when he absorbed the situation. “You’re awake! How are you feeling?” He crawled closer to him and rubbed his thin shoulder. 

 

“I’m...okay, I guess…” 

 

“Does...does your hand hurt?” 

 

“Yeah. It does. B-but I can bear with it.” 

 

“Can you get up?” Jimin nodded as an answer. 

 

“What happened, Jungkook?” 

 

“You lost consciousness after I sterilized your cut.” Jungkook relaxed back, his arms bare under his sleeveless tank top, putting a great show of reflexive defined muscles. 

 

“I did? F-for how long?” Jungkook checked his watch before confirming. 

 

“Two hours.” 

 

“Two hours?! Oh shit! We lost too much time!” Jimin wanted to stand quickly, but his wobbly legs weren’t ready and he fell on four.

 

“Jimin!” Sat Jungkook on his calves beside him. “Don’t push yourself!” 

 

“Oh god, Jungkook…” Jimin mumbled with a brittle. “Y-Yoongi...Yoongi hyung must be…” 

 

“No, Jimin! Don’t you think like that! He is still alive! And we will find him and my hyung!” Strong arms lifted Jimin’s body to stand straight, he connected his teary eyes with Jungkook’s confident ones. “We already wasted time. Let’s not waste any more with whining.” Jimin mimicked his smile slowly, if not widely, then half a grin. 

 

“You’re...you’re right.” Jungkook nodded once curtly, and turned around to head to the door. His back view is amazing, it sends calmness and the feeling of safety to Jimin’s chest. If not because of him, Jimin wouldn’t have survived this far, and if not because of him, he could’ve gave up on the love of his life. 

 

The shorter wasn’t able to hold back his bubbling up emotions and bucked to back hug the tall lean body. Jungkook froze on his spot in startle. 

 

“Thank you, Jungkook-ah.” Jimin murmured where he pressed his cheek between his shoulder blades. “I wouldn’t have come this far if it’s not for you. Thank you.” Jungkook blinked and smiled slowly, when Jimin retreated, he turned around and pressed his palms on his petite shoulders. 

 

“To be honest with you, being with you gave me the courage. After I lost contact with Namjoon hyung, I was pretty scared on my own, I roamed for hours with the idea of ending myself haunting me.” Jimin furrowed and stared at the small smile Jungkook cracked. “I think…we’re lucky that we found each other?” He chuckled, so did Jimin. 

 

“Yeah. We are.” 

 

“Alright. We better get moving.” 

  
  
  


There they are again, navigating through the new floor. They’re not using the camcorder for this floor is much brighter than the others. 

 

“Is it me? Or this floor seems to be...much cleaner?” Jimin wondered, Jungkook scanned the place and cocked his head to the side. 

 

“You’re right. It is less wrecked. And we haven’t met anyone. Are you sure Yoongi is here?” 

 

“Yeah. Well, I was. I saw it on the monitor hours ago.” 

 

“Let’s hope he is still around.” They continued their walk through a half lit hallway, it ends with big doors. Jungkook pressed his palms and pushed, but it didn’t budge, he tried again, then again. 

 

“Damn it. It’s screwed shut.” 

 

“What’s in there?” Jimin tiptoed to see through the fogged small windows on each door. He squinted his eyes and scanned the dark big hall, then his eyes turned wide. “Oh god. J-Jungkook, step away!” Jimin retreated quickly, the latter staring back at him with a bemused expression. 

 

“Why? What is-” 

 

“JUST FUCKING RUN!” Jimin grabbed his collar and tugged him to run on time before the doors burst open and a giant mutant came through with a screech. It looks similar to the giant in the underground floor, yet still smaller. He has long hair only on one side of his head, and one of his arms was normal, where the other is gigantic and swollen. 

 

“Where did he come from?! Shouldn’t he be downstairs?!” Jimin asked while still running, Jungkook was ahead of him thanks to his longer legs. 

 

“It’s not him! This one is different!” The monster was destroying everything that comes his way, walls, doors, or random furniture. The two never ran faster in their lives, they were trying to find a hideout, but the mutant is so close to them, they need to lose him. Up ahead are big doors like the ones that monster came from, it would be their doom if they were locked. Thankfully, they weren’t. They pushed the doors roughly and continued running, even though the earthquaking steps stopped behind them. 

  
  


Jimin noticed how quiet it got and looked back, then stopped. 

 

“Jungkook!” He called. 

 

“Jimin what are you doing-!.....what?” When they looked back, the giant man stood just by the threshold of the doors. They’re wide open and enough to fit him, but still, he made no move. The two stared at him in complete confusion. “Why did he stop?” 

 

“I-I dunno.” They continued looking, retreating a couple of steps just to be cautious. “He...it feels like...he is just trying to...scare us away.” Jimin spoke his examination.

 

“Scare us away? From what?” 

 

“I have no idea.” Jungkook looked at the grumpy mutant, strangely, it is looking only at Jimin. Thinking about it now, all those disfigured men were targeting Jimin from the beginning and tried to capture him, even that crazy mutant who cut his finger took Jimin and left him in the elevator. 

 

“Jimin? Tell me again how did you get into the asylum?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“How did you get into this asylum?” 

 

“I-I was kidnapped. By them.” 

 

“But why?” Jungkook turned around as he asked, tugging the bemused boy along to get away from the stares of the predator. “Didn’t you wonder why?” Jimin glanced back from above his shoulder to the monster as he followed Jungkook. 

 

“Of course I did. And I still don’t know the reason.” Jungkook hummed and let go of his wrist. They can’t see the giant where they took a turn around the corner. “But I know who is in charge of this mess!” Jimin remembered his conversation with the scissors man. 

 

“You do?! How? Who?” 

 

“Th-that man who took me from the elevator told me! He mentioned that there’s...this man that wants to...I don’t really know what he wants! But he wants me and he has Yoongi hyung! They call him Papa Knoth.” 

 

“Wait...what?! Papa Knoth?!” 

 

“Y-you know him?!” 

 

“I read his name before in one of the articles. He is one of the patients. And the one responsible for the fire.” Jimin’s jaw fell silently in shock. “Let’s find somewhere safe and I’ll explain.” 

 

They found another nurses rest room and sat on the floor behind one of the couches in the corner. Jungkook kneeled closer to him while taking a small journal and riffled through the pages before handing it to Jimin. “He is a sick patient that raped women thinking he has seeds of god to implant into them, but then he killed every single victim saying they weren’t a fit.” Jimin grimaced when he saw the victims’ bodies, then stopped flipping the pages when he found his picture. A middle aged normal looking man, he has a long scar on his left cheek and have short brown hair. “He claims to be a god sent. That’s why he titles himself as ‘Papa’.” 

 

“Well, fuck this dude. I’ll find him and punch his fucking face for what he did to us.” Jimin said unconsciously while eyeing his patient profile picture. Jungkook chuckled and shook his head. 

 

“I didn’t know such a sweet mouth can speak like that.” Grumpy Jimin faced him, and when he saw the toothy smile and realized what he just murmured, he flushed a deep pink and looked away. 

 

“I-I’m not...a-anyway, this Knoth man, you said he caused the fire?” 

 

“Well, he wanted to purify everyone’s soul.” Jungkook mocked with air quotation fingers. 

 

“W-we need to find him!” Jimin stood quickly. “He must be somewhere on this floor!” Jungkook stood and grabbed back his small journal to stuff it into his bag. 

 

“Lead the way.” 

 

They had to use the camcorder in this dark corridor they’ve just found. Jungkook was holding it, Jimin following him while watching their backs. They found a new ward for doctors and nurses, they stood under a sign in a wide hall with a reception desk. They read the big sign dangling from the ceiling carefully. There’s a canteen, a washroom, an employees resting rooms, lecture halls, laboratories, and a religious lecture hall. There were arrows pointing to either the left or the right corridor on each side of the hall.

 

“Should we go left first? Or right?” Jungkook asked. 

 

“I’m not sure. But...if that Knoth considers himself to be...a god sent. Wouldn’t he be in the religious hall?” 

 

“That’s a high possibility. So, we go right.” Jimin nodded, then proceeded the latter to the dark corridor. But he stopped and rolled his eyes, he can’t walk in the dark without Jungkook’s camera who is lethargically walking behind. 

 

“Come on! Hurry up!” 

 

“Gee, okay. I’m tired...why the sudden attitude?” 

 

“Some freaks have my fiance for god’s sake!” Jimin turned around and scolded. 

 

“Okay! Okay! I’m sorry!” 

  
  
  


They’ve been walking for a while now, and no signs of the religious hall, of any hall, they’re all nurses rooms and restrooms. From time to time, they would sit and rest from their wounds and injuries. Jimin searched through a cabinet in the nurses room while Jungkook lied on an old dusty couch. He groaned and covered his eyes with an arm when Jimin exclaimed. 

 

“Uh-ha! Painkillers!” 

 

“For real? They’ve been there for years!” 

 

“Medicines have no expiration dates.” He said as he uncapped the bottle. 

 

“Who gave you that info?” 

 

“I found it online.” He shook the bottle to settle two of them on his sweaty palm. Jungkook bore his pain and skedaddled to him to slap his hand and send the pills flying into the floor. 

 

“Jimin those could kill you!” The shorter glared and took another couple out. 

 

“They won’t! Besides, I lost a fucking finger, and I don’t wanna lose my mind too from the pain!” Jimin swallowed dryly before even Jungkook can do anything. 

 

“God dammit! I swear if you collapse on me, I won’t carry you!” 

 

“That won’t happen. You should get some too.” He tossed the bottle to Jungkook which he grabbed rather expertly. He threw the bottle away and followed a stompy Jimin outside of the room. 

  
  


The camcorder was back on their journey, it started to get really dark. Jungkook was leading the way with his cam, and it suddenly beeped. 

 

“Oh shit.” Jungkook cussed lowly. 

 

“What is it?!” The latter grew anxious. 

 

“Batteries are out.” 

 

“What?!” 

 

“Don’t worry. I have spare.” The taller started fumbling with his hips small bag and took out a couple of batteries. 

 

“Thank fuck.” 

 

“Oh god, your fit is out of control. Would you stop cursing?” 

 

“What do you want me to do?! Keep smiling like we’re not in a fucking old asylum with crazy disfugered people trying to murder us and our friends are somewhere god only knows where! They might be dead or just like us in great pain and scared and-and-” Jimin kept talking until his emotions burst and fat tears rolled down his cheeks. He couldn’t finish what he was saying because of the hard sob that shook his chest, he had to hide his face behind his palms. 

 

“Oh my god, Jimin.” Jungkook’s jaw dropped speechless-ly, it is quite unexpected for Jimin to cry suddenly. He sighed and went over to grab his wrists. “Jimin, come on. I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean what I said, don’t be mad. Hm?” Jimin showed his face, all red nose and puffy eyes. 

 

“No…” He sniffled and wiped his tears. “I-I’m sorry I snapped at you...it’s just too much on me...I admit that I’m a little jealous at how you can stay calm through all what’s happening to us…” Jungkook scoffed and swiped his greasy hair backwardly while shaking his head. 

 

“You’re the first person who tells me that. I’m actually the youngest in my company, and they keep mocking me for how soft I can get…” Jungkook cracked a small beam, his eyes unfocusing as memories flooded his mind. “I feel just like you, Jimin. I’m scared, worried, and tired. But I know that Namjoon hyung is somewhere here trying to find me. So why should I give up?” 

 

“J-Jungkook…” Jimin stared up at his face with admiration filling his orbs. 

 

“I’m sure that our friends are strong. They’ll make it. And so are we.” 

 

“You’re right…” Jimin sniffled again and rubbed the last of his tears away. “You’re right.” He repeated louder then inhaled deeply to compose himself. “Thank you, Jungkook...I dunno what I’d do without you.” 

 

“Hey, no problem. Being with you makes me feel a lot better too.” They smiled at each other for a brief, then the air thickened. 

 

Jungkook stared at the narrow glittering eyes, they have been mesmerizing since the start, but from up close, they are irresistible. His breathing quickened from his strong heartbeats that threatened to break his rib cage. Then his brain felt like boiling when he looked down at his thick pink lips, so full and plumb that Jungkook cannot help but imagine them doing obscene things. 

 

Jungkook leaned closer to Jimin, his head tilting to the side as he slightly parted his lips. 

 

“J-Jimin. Can I tell you s-something?” 

 

“What is it?” Jimin cocked his head to the side, his profuse, soft, shining hair swifting to the side adorably. Jungkook sucked a deep breath staring at his blinking confused eyes, long lashes batting beautifully. 

 

“A-actually. I-it’s silly. L-let’s just m-move on.” And he dashed to escape Jimin’s questioning. 

 

“Hey! Wait for me!” 

  
  
  


Finally, the boys were able to find the halls. A long wider corridor with big doors on each side, there were at least ten halls. They came to the first hall,  _ lecture hall 1  _ is written on a golden plaque beside the doors. Jimin elbowed Jungkook’s arm lightly as he spoke. 

 

“Hey, don’t we have the key for this hall?” Jungkook asked abruptly, Jimin stopped on his tracks and looked back. 

 

“Whatever, we don’t need to get in there!” Jimin whined and threw his hands in air. 

 

“But what if we missed something?! What if our friends were locked in one of these rooms?!” Jimin’s eyebrows were pinched together, he gave up to Jungkook’s begging eyes. After a big eye roll, Jimin yanked his hands in the air again. 

 

“Fine. Try the key then.” Jungkook fumbled with the knobs before doing what Jimin told him, and the doors cracked open. 

 

“I guess we don’t need them!” 

 

The hall is spacious, faintly lit by the stage lamp at the end of the hall. The lights were weak, but the two can see all the details of the terrifying scene on stage. A long thick pole centered the stage, humans bodies were rearranged to make a tower of cut and rotten flesh. Cut legs, torsos, arms, everything is sewed and tied to the iron pole. 

 

“G-gosh, I can’t keep looking.” Jimin turned around and walked back to the door, while Jungkook stared at the ominous art, it feels like it’s telling a story, a tragedy. Jungkook shook his head in disgust when he noticed the heads dangling from the ceiling, eyes rolled back to their skulls. He hurried to leave after Jimin when his foot kicked something on the floor. 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Jungkook, come on!” 

 

“Okay, wait a sec!” He crouched and picked what looks like a pile of papers tied together with a thread. He was going to discard it away, but then he read the familiar name on the first page. 

  
  


_ I shall carry the message of God and find the righteous carrier that will lead us to the light.  _

 

_  Papa knoth.  _

  
  


“Jungkook!!” The said boy followed Jimin out, flipping through the writings that were mostly pledges from Knoth to his god. He stood by the grumpy dark haired, “What took you so long?” 

 

“Sorry. I found this. Knoth wrote it.” 

 

“Really?” Jimin leaned closer to the book and read out loud. “I shall punish you who stand against god’s plans. The divine forces are all on my side to help me on this holy quest.” 

 

“This dude is sick.” 

 

“Indeed. That’s why we need to hurry and find our hyungs.” Jungkook rolled the notes in his big fist and turned on his camcorder to lead the route. The next hall was the second, and they have the key as well. Jimin stared at the golden plaque while Jungkook was rather interested in what Knoth wrote in his sick notes. 

 

“Let’s see what this hall has. You got the keys?” Jimin asked to grab Jungkook’s attention from the silly writings. 

 

“Hm? Oh yeah, let me get it out.” 

 

“Just put that stupid notebook aside! Why are you even reading it?!” 

 

“Because we’re writing a scoop, remember? Me and Namjoon hyung needs all the information we get. It’ll be great if we can understand Knoth’s psycho mind!” 

 

“Ugh!” Jimin grimaced and forced his hand into Jungkook’s hips bag to find the key. “Whatever. I don’t care about your scoop.” Jimin unlocked the doors and marched in, leaving Jungkook dumbfounded. He screwed again and hurt Jimin’s feelings. 

 

“God dammit, why is he so sensitive?” Whispered Jungkook to himself as he followed inside. “Jimin, look, I’m sorry for what I sa-...” Jungkook joined Jimin in his astonishment at yet another scene on the stage. It is a woman, a naked woman hanging in air. Wires were sewed to her flesh and tied to the ceiling, her posture was one of a flying angel, like she is stuck in that moment of leaping. It tells an aesthetic story, but nothing about the blood and rotten flesh is aesthetic. Jimin wanted to barf, but he quickly turned around from the scene and closed his eyes. 

 

“Why did we even get in this fucking room?” 

 

“You opened it, remember?” Jimin left quickly while mumbling at Jungkook’s offensive comment. 

 

“I thought we could find some clues.” Jungkook quickly turned to him and held his wrist before he gets far to walk side by side. 

 

“Listen, Jimin. I’m sorry for earlier. I didn’t mean any sort of...disrespect.” Jimin sighed and replied.

 

“Well, I’m sorry too, then. Sometimes, it’s hard to control what’s going on in here.” And he knuckled his own head while speaking. Jungkook chuckled to lighten up the mood. 

 

“We both are having it rough. But don’t worry, we’re on the right track.” 

 

“It’s really weird that there isn't anyone in here.” 

 

“You’re right, Jimin. It’s a relief though.” 

 

“But we shouldn’t let our guard down.” Jimin said lastly before they dwell into the darker side of the corridor. 

 

There were many halls, half of them were locked, the other half was either empty and corrupted, or filled with dead bodies and ripped flesh. It was hard on Jimin to contain his stomach and not barf every time they see the disgusting acts those mutants did. 

 

The two came upon yet another hall. What scared them to open the door was the big scribbles by sprays on the door. They’re hoping it’s a red spray not something else. 

  
  
  


**_HALL OF HEATHENS_ **

  
  
  


What welcomed them was the most disturbing view they’ve crossed so far. The whole seats of the podium were filled with people sitting, dead men to be precise. Each one was murdered brutally, whether a slitted throat, a cut stomach, or a head whack. The boys went down through the stairs in this museum of death, looking left and right at the rotten and fresh bodies. There were at least a hundred, did Papa Knoth kill them? 

  
  
  


“NO!” Jimin flinched from Jungkook’s shriek who ran down the stairs till the stage and crashed down on his knees beside the anonymous body. 

 

“J-Jungkook?” The said man sobbed and shouted again, shaking the body that leant on the stage behind them limply. “Jungkook what are y-” 

 

“HYUNG! WAKE UP! PLEASE!” Jimin widened his eyes and slowly approached his friend, gradually, he grasped what’s going on. “Namjoon hyung...hyung you promised me...YOU PROMISED YOU WON’T DIE!” Jimin covered his mouth with a palm when he saw the man Jungkook desperately looked for state, half of his head was bashed and the blood covered his face and body. One strong hit broke his skull and killed him instantly. It’s a gruesome scene, especially if it’s a dear person, Jungkook must not keep looking or he might go nuts. 

 

Jimin crouched down and back hugged Jungkook to tug him away. 

 

“Jungkook, don’t look!” 

 

“LET ME GO!” 

 

“No!” He pulled harder, but Jungkook’s bigger body was impossible to move. Jungkook lost his temper and elbowed Jimin hard in his abdomen that he fell back and slammed his head against the last stair of the podium. Such a strong direct hit caused so much pain and horrible dizziness. Jimin couldn’t sit back again and pinned his heavy head on the ground. 

 

“J-Jimin! Oh m-my god!” Jungkook waddled on his knees and lift the latter to sit straight, his head falling back heavily. “Jimin! Are you okay?! I-I’m so sorry! I-I’m…*sob*” 

 

“I-I’m...fine. Don’t worry…” His hand pressed where he damaged his head and groaned. Jungkook shook his head and cried, his tears falling profusely. 

 

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry…” The way he cried hard rocked Jimin’s brain, the man that has always been his source of strength looks so breakable. He didn’t know how to mask it and act strong, it isn’t in him to watch Jungkook cry and not do the same. He shed tears and bucked to hug the other, his small hand guiding Jungkook’s head to bury his face into his shoulder, his other hand patting his back and encouraging him to let everything out. “Namjoon hyung…” He sobbed out. “My hyung…he promised me…” 

 

“I-it’s alright...don’t cry. Please?” 

 

“B-but I lost him...I-I-” Jungkook was going to turn and look at Namjoon’s dead face, but Jimin pressed his head down from his nape into his petite shoulder. 

 

“D-don’t!” A loud sob left his lips, it shattered Jimin’s heart to pieces. 

  
  
  


It took Jungkook a while to calm down, and took Jimin a load of effort to drag him out of the hall. Currently, they’re sitting just outside the hall on the corridor floor. Jungkook weakly leaning on Jimin’s right side as the latter calmed him with back and head pats. Sighs would escape their mouths now and then, it’s the only sound they were making, until Jimin decided to speak. 

 

“Are you...okay?” 

 

“I dunno…” Jimin lolled his head and pouted, his right hand still fondling Jungkook’s hair. 

 

“I’m sorry...I don’t know what to say to make you feel better…” 

 

“You don’t have too…” His eyes were bloodshot and puffy when Jimin looked at him, they make him even more desperate to help. So, he decided to try one of Yoongi’s methods. Just talking. Letting it out.

 

“Can you...tell me more about Namjoom?” Wide glittering orbs stared at him, filled with so much sadness and surprise. Jungkook looked down at his hands between his spread legs, slowly hugging them between his arms to his chest. 

 

“Namjoon is…” He inhaled shakily before proceeding. “Namjoon  _ was _ a good man. Smart, elegant, and kind. He helped me through so much and taught me a lot of things. He was like an older brother to me...my life model...but now...he is gone…” 

 

“Don’t be like that…” Jimin rubbed his nape. “I’m sure he is in a better place...just like my dad.” The latter furrowed as he listened to Jimin. 

 

“Y-you lost your dad?” Nodded Jimin.

 

“And it was my fault. But you know what? They’re lucky that they left this damned world. Because...if they stayed, they’d have suffered more than death...and honestly...I wish I’d die too.” 

 

“What the hell are you saying?!” 

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything stupid. Not before I find Yoongi hyung.” Silence stretched for a brief, then Jimin continued. “I’m sure that...Namjoon wouldn’t want to see you crying and suffering like this.” The skinny boy stood on his feet before stretching his hand to Jungkook that faced up. “Don’t make him feel uneasy in his after life.” Although Jungkook didn’t sound very convinced, he sucked air sharply and held Jimin’s hand to pull himself up. 

 

“Thanks...I guess.” 

 

“No need. I know I’m bad at this. Unlike you and Yoongi hyung.” Jimin retreated to turn around and walk a bit then stopped when he realized something. He faced Jungkook again with a frown while running his tongue on his dry lips. “L-listen...s-since you found your...friend. Y-you…” Jimin inhaled deeply and stood with fake uninterest and confident. “Y-you should leave this place. T-take him. Take Namjoon’s body and escape.” 

 

“B-but…” Jungkook bit his bottom lip and looked down, making Jimin’s heart drop into his boxers. Although he said what he did, he still doesn’t want to be alone in this hell hole. “But what about you?” 

 

“There’s no need for you to stay. Carry him and go, Jungkook.” Jimin spoke softly, his rational mind convinced him, why drag this kind man into more trouble if he has nothing to do here? But Jungkook rather firmed his facial expressions and squeezed his fists tightly.

 

“No. I’m staying with you.”

 

“Jungkook, you don’t have to! You found Namjoon!” 

 

“But we didn’t find Yoongi! We will find him together, and then we’ll all go home.” Jimin’s eyes softened, his lips wobbled and he faced down. 

 

“Thank you, Jungkook. Thank you. Y-you’re...you’re a kind man.” Jungkook scoffed the sniffled the remains of his tears. 

 

“We’re friends, Jimin. And like you said, Namjoon hyung would be mad at me if I left you alone.” The latter cracked an honest loving smile, he couldn’t contain his feelings and sprinted to hug Jungkook abruptly. He is much shorter that his head pressed between Jungkook’s pecs. 

 

“Thanks, again. It means a lot to me.” They parted their bodies, Jungkook looking down at the charming crescent eyes smile. They’re simply beautiful that he teared up a bit. Jimin furrowed, his uninjured hand carddled Jungkook’s right cheek. “Hey, are you okay?” cooed Jimin. Jungkook palmed his tears. 

 

“Nah, don’t worry. I’m okay.” He cracked an honest smile and grabbed Jimin’s hand that was on his face. “Let’s get going. We will come back later to pick up-…” His sad eyes stared at the hall on their side, through the slit between the two doors, he can see the distorted body of his gone friend. He couldn’t finish up his sentence, it’s still shocking to him. Jimin cupped his cheek again to turn his head away. 

 

“Don’t look.” Jungkook smiled and removed Jimin’s hand. 

 

“I’m okay. Really. I...I wanna see him again.” 

 

“What?” Jungkook walked to the hall and flew down the stairs towards Namjoon’s body. “J-Jungkook! Wait!” The said boy inhaled shakily once he stood directly in opposite of the dead body, he kneeled down while inhaling shakily. Jimin stopped in the middle of the stairs when he heard him talking. 

 

“H-hyung...I’m so sorry...for not being there to protect you.” Jungkook couldn’t fight the tears. “Y-you are...were my best friend, the brother that I never had. Thank you, hyung. Thank you for everything. Rest in peace.” Jungkook hung his head and sniffled, his tears dropping down on his thighs. 

 

Jimin didn’t try to drag him like last time, he knows that Jungkook needs this closure in order to move on. Something he never got with his father, he was rather forced away from his body and banned from attending the burial ceremony for his instability. Jimin sighed and rubbed his bare arm and shifted his weight on one leg tiredly. 

 

Jungkook prayed in his heart for Namjoon for a while, his misty eyes fell on the small notebook on Namjoon’s hand. His journal. Jungkook reached out to it and handled it with care, he knows how precious this journal was to his hyung. He flipped through the last written pages, Namjoon has written a lot of information about this asylum. He sighed and closed the journal, he shall read it later. 

  
  


When Jungkook stood and turned, he found Jimin waiting for him with a broken smile, a weak attempt to cheer Jungkook up. It’s appreciated, that’s why Jungkook smiled back and held his hand before leaving the hall of heathens. 

  
  


The two continued their journey in complete devastation. They walked lazily and silently, Jungkook was making faint noises each time he flips a paper from his hyung’s journal. It’s been an hour, and the religion hall is nowhere to be seen. They’re so tired and fatigued, especially Jimin. The pain in his foot and hand are coming back, he wished that he kept that painkillers bottle with him. 

  
  


Jimin squeaked when he heard a creak on his left, a door was swaying back and forth. It’s broken and weightless, a soft breeze is moving the door. Wait...a breeze? That’s strange. 

 

Jungkook stopped behind him and closed the journal only to stuff it into his hips bag. 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“There’s a breeze coming out of that door.” 

 

“A breeze? How come?” They approached the door and peeked into the dark. 

 

“I don’t know.” Jimin opened the door wider to find stairs taking down. “Stairs!” 

 

“Do you think we will find something down there?” 

 

“The breeze is still freaking me out.” 

 

“Maybe it’s just a backyard or something.” Jungkook tried to explain. 

 

“A backyard in the middle of the building?” Jimin mocked. 

 

“You know what I mean, maybe an open area. A garden or whatever.” Jungkook nudged Jimin lightly aside so he can alight the stairs, Jimin gulped thickly before following him. 

  
  


It was really dark, Jungkook turned on his camcorder and initiated Jimin to get closer to him. The staircase seemed endless, the boys were getting more nervous the longer they took. 

 

“Where the hell is it taking us?” Jimin whispered, like there are things lurking in the dark and can hear them. Jungkook didn’t reply, he was trying to figure out what he is seeing through the camera. 

 

Bodies. Bodies thrown along the stairs. 

 

“M-more bodies.” Jungkook stated. “Follow my lead.” Jungkook held Jimin’s hand securely yet tenderly. Jimin covered his nose with the back of his hand and let Jungkook guide him through the piles of flesh. It stinks and keeps them on edge thinking the bodies might attack them any second. Jimin stuck closer to Jungkook’s back, the latter is enjoying the warmth way too much in this dangerous situation. 

 

Jimin kicked one of the bodies’ hand, and it flew to touch his other ankle. He shrieked thinking some of the dead woke up to target him, he lost his steps and fell forward on Jungkook who has turned when he heard his cry, so they were hugging each other when they tumbled down the stairs. Thankfully, they weren’t that far from the bottom. Jungkook’s back contacted with the hard floor, he grunted loudly when Jimin’s whole weight fell above him and pressed down on his bruised ribs. 

 

“Ugh!!” They received many bruises here and there, they couldn’t get up for a while and just lied still. Jimin felt like blacking out, he must have hit his head during the fall, but thanks to Jungkook’s squirming body beneath him, he stayed conscious. Jimin grunted and pressed a hand on Jungkook’s chest to lift his body, accidentally crushing his already abused ribs. “Ugh! J-Jimin!” The boy opened his eyes and shook his head to stop the dizziness, but didn’t move from above Jungkook. He had to roll Jimin off of his hurt body. “F-fuck…” 

 

“J-Jungkook…” 

 

“Shit...” The two breathed deeply to recover and absorb what happened, Jimin pulled himself together and sat straight, he looked at his side to find Jungkook struggling to suck a breath with his throbbing ribs. 

 

“J-Jungkook! You okay?”

 

“Y-yeah...j-just give me-nngh...a second…”   Jimin watched the stuttered movement of his chest, trembling as the lungs barely worked amid the pain. “Fuck…” He cursed again and bit his bottom lip to endure, his locks were swaying from a vague draft. 

 

“J-Jungkook...I’m s-so sorry...it’s my fault. I-I should have...watched where I was going.” 

 

“No need for apologies. We took the fall, and we’re still alive. So…” Jungkook grunted and leaned on an elbow to turn over on four. Jimin crouched to hold his bicep and support him stand. 

 

“Here. Lean on me.” 

 

“Don’t.” He gently pushed him away. “You’re hurt too.” Jungkook straddled his feet with a loud groan, a hand rubbing his ribs. Jimin watched him with worry and guilt, nibbling on his finger nails. Jimin noticed his hair swaying again by a draft, he furrowed as he looked on their left, it was a glass automatic door. The glass door is in opposite of the staircase door, it was stuck open, some gas behind it is streaming and causing a breeze. A broken pipe was the source of the transparent gas, it smells like evaporated water, looks like it’s nothing dangerous. Jimin came closer to the door to inspect it as Jungkook was busy collecting himself. There was another door on the other side, between the two glass doors was a narrow hallway. 

 

“What’s this?” Asked Jimin.

 

“A sterilization room.”

 

“Sterilization?” 

 

“You know, to purge any unwanted bacteria.” 

 

“But why is it here?” Jungkook approached the room and slipped into the small hallway. 

 

“I heard that there’s a lab in the underlayer of this asylum. I guess this is it.”  

 

“D-do you think Yoongi is here?” 

 

“Who knows? Do you want to explore here?” He turned to refer his question to Jimin who stood aside with both of his lips captured between his teeth. 

 

“I think...we should go back.” Jungkook shrugged and headed back to him, then he stopped mid steps and widened his eyes. 

 

“J-Jimin! Run!” 

 

“Whu-” Jimin turned to look at what surprised Jungkook so bad, and he had the same reaction when he saw what it is. It’s a new creature, it’s a tall person, they can tell that she is a woman from her body shape under the patients dress and the ponytail hairstyle. She was so tall and a little chubby, her body was bigger than any of the two men. But not her size was what sent horror to their hearts but the bloody machete in her hand. The woman shrieked and ran towards them, Jimin rushed to tag after Jungkook. 

  
  


The boys ran in a long poorly lit hallway, it was too long with no doors at all. Both were baring their teeth trying to ignore their pains to run faster, especially Jungkook who had his ribs throbbing with every muscle pull. The woman screeched loudly as she swayed her horribly long machete. 

 

“The Chosen! The Chosen!!” She kept repeating on and on as she approached them closer. Jimin glanced at the same glass automatic door, like the previous one stuck open, only that it created a very narrow slit to go through. Jimin’s slim body easily slipped through if he let his right side in first, but Jungkook with the bulkier body got stuck. He could easily squeeze himself if he doesn’t have an injured chest. 

 

“Jimin!” Jungkook panicked and shouted at the latter who turned immediately to grab his arm and tugged, causing Jungkook to scream from the pain of his ribs getting crushed. 

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Jimin looked behind him to see the crazy woman running towards them like a wild animal. Jimin squeaked. “Forgive me, Jungkook!!” Then he pulled very hard, Jungkook groaned out loud, yet he didn’t prevent Jimin or resist, he actually held his breath and sucked in his insides. After a final and a powerful tug, resulting a thunderous grunt from the stuck man, he at last popped out to fall above Jimin. Jungkook’s bigger body covered Jimin’s who squirmed beneath. “J-Jungkook! She is coming!” The said man rolled off and sat on his buttocks to protect himself from the attack. 

 

The two jerked and crawled away when the giant woman bashed her body into the door. The arm carrying the machete sneaked in between the slit attempting to slash any flesh. She was too big to fit in, and her mind seems to be thinking of one task to think logically, which is killing. She was fighting her way in, slamming the glass whether with her fists, knees, feet, or head. It was too creepy to keep watching her flopping and shrieking, Jimin and Jungkook stood and ran for it through the opposite door. 

  
  


The two relaxed a bit, knowing how thick the glass doors were and that woman can’t break them. Jungkook pressed an arm on his midriff and leant on a wall. He is still hyperventilating and his shaking legs couldn’t keep carrying his weight. He slid down until he sat on the cold floor. Jimin knelt beside him when he saw how sweaty his face was, a warm hand pressing on Jungkook’s knee. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“F-fuck...I must have broke a rib for real. It hurts so much…” 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“Stop apologizing already. It’s not your fault.” Jimin sighed with droopy sad eyes staring at the crease between the other’s eyebrows. Silence spread for a while, only Jungkook’s low grunts and pants invaded the space. Jimin sat on his calves silently, he himself is enjoying some quietness after the chaos they have been through. 

 

“I…” Jungkook started, his eyes are closed and his head tipped back to rest on the wall. “I think...I’m going to stay here.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Although Jimin asked, he actually knows exactly what the latter is suggesting.

 

“Jimin, I don’t think I can walk. I’ll only be a dead weight and waste your time. You go find Yoongi.” 

 

“B-but…” Now, Jimin is having the greatest dilemma. He for sure doesn’t want to wander in this hell of a place, and surely can’t push Jungkook out of his limits. Since the start, Jimin didn’t want to burden the kind man, but his feeble self can’t seem to accomplish anything on its own. Jimin bit his bottom lip with a frown. His dilemma lasted a few moments before he declares his answer. “Okay. You rest here, and I’ll go find Yoongi quickly.” 

 

“Will you be okay on your own?” 

 

“I…” Jimin sucked a shuddering breath. “I can manage.” His voice raising an octave telling a straight lie. He stood, surprisingly not trembling or wobbling, and walked by Jungkook a few steps before turning to him again with softness filling his orbs. Jungkook’s heart skipped a beat. 

 

“I’ll be back soon.” Jimin declared, but just before he set off, Jungkook called out. 

 

“Jimin! Wait!” He inserted a hand in his bag to take out his camcorder. Jungkook offered it unhesitantly. 

 

“Your cam...but….” 

 

“Take it. It might get handy.” The smaller male beamed brightly, he strode to Jungkook and gently took his camcorder. 

 

“Thank you, Jungkook.” His tone was melodious, sincere and full of gratitude. It made Jungkook smile wider than that, then nodded curtly to encourage Jimin. “Stay safe.” 

 

“Same goes for you.” 

  
  
  
  


And so, Jimin found himself exploring a new part of the asylum. In the dark. All by himself. 

 

_ This was a fucking bad idea. _

  
  


Jimin exhaled shakily while he observed this new dark hallway he is in through the camcorder. This is ten times creepier when he is on his own. He tried to maneuver his way carefully, because if he made one mistake, there’s no one to help him out. Jimin rubbed a hand above his heart, tears pricked his eyes imagining the dark horrors targeting him. 

 

_ I should’ve stayed with him.  _

  
  


_ But...Yoongi hyung.  _

 

There is no time for whining, Jimin realized. He stomped a foot on the floor just to boost his courage and confidence to dwell deeper into the dark. He can do it if he is extra quiet and sneaky. 

  
  


Jimin took a turn around a corner, poking his head out first to make sure it’s safe before walking in. The paths weren’t cleaner, but certainly much more easier to dwell into. Jimin handled the camcorder and turned it on, he struggled till he figured how to turn the night vision on. The green light lit his face, he directed the cam forward to see the pathway, it was clear, and so, he delved down it. 

  
  
  


The atmosphere is turning hot and steamy, Jimin furrowed as he tried to decipher the reason of the warmth. He then heard some sort of hissing, like a gas leak. There was a broken pipe on one of the walls, some sort of hot steam invaded the air. Although Jimin felt the radiating heat, he still,  _ stupidly _ , approached the pipe trying to pass by it to continue his way. The steam was so hot it scalded his arm holding the camcorder. 

 

“UGH!” Jimin shrieked and retreated quickly before he hurts himself any more, falling back on his buttocks. “Fucking shit!” He started fanning his skin to cool it down, it wasn’t a major burn, his skin just turned a bit red. Yet still it aches to the touch. Jimin kept waving his arm to lessen the sting, he is biting his bottom lip to endure when he stood on his feet. “Damn it…” He is not sure now how to get through, he needs something to block the steam so he can get past it.

  
  


 Jimin looked back through the camcorder, still moving his arm up and down, the burn is fading away quickly thankfully. While he was inspecting the hallway back, Jimin found a wooden board, a perfect shield for him. He slipped his hand into the camcorder strap to keep it hanging on his wrist so he can pick up the wooden board. He ran back to where the steam pipe was and protected himself to successfully pass through the steam. 

  
  


Jimin mentally patted his shoulder for doing well before moving forward. 

  
  
  


Jimin ended up in the laboratories, they certainly stinks the most, yet he managed to not barf right then and there. Until he discovered the ugly truth. 

  
  
  


Jimin entered the most lit laboratory, inside, were counters topped with many glass bottles, containers, and ripped flesh. In the middle of the lab, there was a long tube connecting the ceiling with the floor, it was made of glass and filled with a liquid. A body of a man was inside the mysterious liquid. He looks dead, horribly dead with a terrible swollen arm. It looks like one of the giants’ arms. 

  
  


Jimin approached the glass tube to inspect a card sticked on it.  _ Subject 11 _ was all that is written on it. Jimin walked away in disgust to a pile of papers and files on one of the counters. 

 

_ Subject 5 _ was one of the titles that grabbed his attention. It’s a whole file talking about an experience on a man, and that man was a psychopath that murdered many and got locked in this same asylum. Jimin searched through the files searching for a particular one. 

 

_ Subject 11 _

  
  


Jimin flipped through the pages with trembling hands, the photo on the file belongs to the same man inside of the tube, and the written reports were unbelievably. That man is a criminal as well, and the doctors here were trying a set of experiences on him. Human experiences that involves body modifications through dangerous drugs. A hand covered Jimin’s mouth in horror, these doctors were doing experiments on their patients illegally, that’s why half of them is disfigured, other than the others that had melted flesh from the fire. This place deserves what it got then. 

  
  


Jungkook has to know. 

  
  


Jimin held into a couple of files to show them to Jungkook, it’s when he heard someone talking. 

  
  


“Why are you taking these files?” Jimin gasped out loud and turned around himself with wide eyes. He scanned the laboratory to find a woman sitting in the far corner. She had long white frizzy hair combed all to one side. With her bony figure, she looks harmless. 

 

“W-who are you?” 

 

“A doctor.”

 

“A-a doctor?”  

 

“Yes. Who are you?” She didn’t move at all, staring at Jimin with one eye where the other is hidden behind her hair. 

 

“I-I’m Jimin.” 

 

“And what brings you in this death trap Jimin?” The said boy dared to approach her cautiously. 

 

“I...I’m looking for someone.” 

 

“Someone?” 

 

“M-my fiance. We were brought here by force and got separated.” The woman quirked an eyebrow, then her face changed in realization. 

 

“You were brought here?! By them?!” 

 

“Y-yes. Do you know anything about that?!” Eager for answers, Jimin sprinted to her and kneeled not so close to her. 

 

“If they dragged you here, then you must be the person they’ve been waiting for.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“That means you’re the chosen one.”

 

“I’m still not following.” The woman sighed and pressed her back on the wall behind her. 

 

“Boy, you’re in great danger. That man is insane, and he convinced everyone in here to follow him to accomplish his freaking god work.” 

 

“Is it Papa Knoth who you’re talking about?” 

 

“Yes. That’s him. That man kidnapped people over the years for his task to be completed.” 

 

“And what is that task?”

 

“I’m not sure myself. All that I know is that each victim he abducted is now dead, or rather killed through his freaky ceremonies of rebirth.” 

 

“Oh god. Rebirth? Does this has to do with what he used to do before he got imprisoned? I heard he raped women to give birth to a child of god.” 

 

“What you heard is true. Yet, I dunno what kind of ceremonies he is performing upstairs.” Jimin’s eyes widened. 

 

“Upstairs?! You know where he is?!” She nodded solemnly. 

 

“In the main religion hall.” 

 

“I knew it! Yoongi must be there then!” The woman leaned forward and looked Jimin dead in the eyes. Jimin was taken aback by her serious expression. 

 

“You know all too well that it’s a trap, right?” Jimin gulped thickly and remained quiet. “They’re using him to ensure that you’ll eventually show up. They’re going to kill you.” 

 

“What are you suggesting then? Leave my fiance and leave?” The woman neither nod or shook her head, her face was poker but her silence points out that she is approving what Jimin said. “I’d never leave him. I’d rather face them and die.” The woman scoffed and waved her hand to dismiss Jimin from her sight. 

 

“Whatever. I don’t care if you went to that death trap.” She turned her head away on him, Jimin pouted and stood slowly away from her, hugging the files to his chest. 

 

“Anyhow, thanks for helping me.” 

 

“Don’t mention it.” A hand lazily waved at Jimin. 

 

“Why are you even here?” Jimin asked with a furrow. 

 

“I told you. I used to work here as a doctor.” 

 

“And...what was your job exactly?” The woman connected eyes with Jimin when she sensed the tension, and indeed Jimin’s glares where degrading. 

 

“If you’re asking about what happened her in the labs, then no, I was an ordinary doctor. Psychiatric. But...I still witnessed everything they did and said nothing.” She hugged her skinny legs to her chest. “So, I’m as guilty as them. I deserve what happened to me.” 

 

“Don’t say that. No one deserves suffering.” With a soft voice, Jimin tried to calm her when he saw the distress. “Come with us. We will escape from here.” She took a moment to contemplate, then she shook her head. 

 

“No. But I appreciate your offer.” 

 

“Why?! You’ll die if you stayed here!” 

 

“I’ll die if I  _ went out there _ .” There was a brief silence, the two staring into each other, until finally, Jimin gave her his back to leave. If her wish is to be stuck here forever, Jimin won’t try to stop her with that attitude. Just when he was beside the door, Jimin threw a last salutation. 

 

“Good luck on your own.” 

 

“Same goes for you.” 

  
  
  


Jimin sprinted back the way he came, a bit sweaty from the steam and jogging for a while. He used the same board to shield himself from the scalding steam again before heading to where Jungkook was. Jimin smiled widely upon seeing the tired figure of his friend spreading his body on the floor, he straightened his back quickly when he heard the footsteps in panic, but relaxed when he recognized Jimin. 

 

“Jimin!” 

 

“Jungkook! You won’t believe what I found!” The latter grunted while trying to sit, his back leaning on the wall behind him. Jimin kneeled beside Jungkook and handed him the files. Jungkook stared at them trying to comprehend before he inquired. 

 

“What’s this?” Jimin riffled through the papers as he explained. 

 

“I found a laboratory! There was a man inside a big tube thing filled with water or whatever that was! And then I found the files and realized that he has been under experiments!” Jungkook studied the information in every paper, his eyebrows knotted at the horrible discovery. 

 

“Experiments?” 

 

“Body modification experiments!” Jimin explained further. 

 

“But that’s illegal! Shit! This is the freaking scoop Namjoon wanted to discover! We knew something was wrong with this facility!” 

 

“I also know where Yoongi hyung is!” Jungkook widened his eyes with a fallen jaw. 

 

“Really?! How?!” 

 

“There was that lady who used to work here! She told me everything! Even about Knoth’s plans!” 

 

“And what are his plans?” 

 

“I think it’s-” 

  
  


**_Thumb. Thud._ **

  
  
  


The two flicked their heads quickly towards the sound down the hall, they couldn’t see from the dark, but they needed not to see to tell that it’s another threat they have to escape from. Jimin stood and held both of Jungkook’s hands to pull him up. The bulkier man stopped the grunt by biting both of his lips as he straddled his feet. And they made a run for it. 

  
  


Jungkook wasn’t that fast with his broken ribs, his body caving to the side to stop the sore muscles from getting pulled. Jimin kept a grip on his forearm to both tug him faster and keep him up. 

 

“Hurry up!” urged Jimin. 

 

“I’m trying!” Grunted the latter. 

 

They came around another staircase, something similar to the one they fell from and leading to the floor they were in previously. The more they run, the farther the sounds get, it seems that whatever that thing was, it didn’t sense them. 

 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Put me down, I can’t take it!” Jungkook muttered between gritted teeth, he put his hand on the ground first before lying on his back with a growl. Jimin sat on his calves beside him with a big furrow. 

 

“Jungkook, I think you should get out of here and get treatment. It could be dangerous.” 

 

“We’re almost there. We’ll find Yoongi quickly and get the fuck out of here together.” 

 

“This is a bad idea…you need a hospital.” 

 

“So do you, Jimin! Let’s just be quick, and we will be out of here in no time.” Jimin stares down at Jungkook’s face that he covered with an arm draped above his eyes. His chest is stuttering in its rising and falling from the immense pain. Jimin sighed and dropped his shoulder to give in to Jungkook’s will. 

 

“Fine. Let’s go straight to the main religion hall then.” 

  
  


It took Jungkook a huge amount of effort to stand straight again, a lot of grunts that made Jimin furrow and bite his lips anxiously. 

 

“Take it easy.” Jimin ushered and held one of Jungkook’s hands to pull his arm over his shoulders, asking him to lean on him. 

 

“I’m-ngh...I’m quite heavy.” He chuckled when his body covered Jimin’s. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

  
  


Slowly, they made their way into the corridor again to find the main religion hall. Finally navigating with a lead, they are more hopeful and enthusiastic. Especially Jimin who soon will be reunited with his fiance. After a short walk, the two luckily found the plaque holding the name ‘Main Religious Hall’ on it. Jimin widened his eyes and smiled widely. 

 

“There it is! We found it!” Before he lets go of Jungkook, he made sure the taller stood on his ground on his own, then ran to the big double doors. 

 

“Wait!” Jungkook hissed when Jimin was trying twist the knobs. “Careful. Someone might be in there.” Jimin nodded and cautiously handled the knobs. He twisted, and his expression fell upon the rejection. The doors were locked. He twisted again, and again, getting louder from the conquering frustration. Jungkook’s big hands stopped Jimin’s who looks about to break down. 

 

“Fucking. Open.” He said between twists. 

 

“Calm down, don’t attract their attention.” 

 

“But Yoongi is in there!” 

 

“Please, calm down! We will open it, but we have to be sneaky if we want to save your fiance.” Jimin sighed and dropped his tensed shoulders, fists falling by his sides. He looked up at Jungkook with sad eyes. 

 

“So, what are we going to do now?” The look on Jungkook’s face wasn’t encouraging, but he shared his suggestion anyways. 

 

“Remember that canteen we found downstairs? That has the big saucepan?” Jimin’s eyes widened when he grasped what Jungkook means. 

 

“You think we’ll find the key there amongst the others?” 

 

“Won’t hurt to try.” 

 

“But that’s a long way back! Besides, we might find those dangerous things again!” 

 

“That’s the only way.” Jimin bit his bottom lip and jiggled his eyes to think. 

 

“W-we can break the doors?” 

 

“In our current states? I can barely stand, and you...let’s be honest, your body can’t do such a thing alone.” Jimin balled his fists in anger, not in malice towards Jungkook, but at his own helpless self. He sighed and closed his eyes to announce. 

 

“Fine...but can you make it?” 

 

“I’ll be fine. But we need a shortcut. There was a hung map nearby.” Jimin nodded before they turn to the other direction, eyes still trailing the damned doors separating him and Yoongi.  

  
  


Indeed there was a framed map by a closed door that appears to have stairs behind it. It’s one of the many doors leading to the labs. Jungkook understood the map in no time, he studied it and took out Namjoon’s journal to draw it down. Then, Jungkook discovered one of Namjoon’s works. 

 

“Holy crap!” 

 

“What is it?” Jimin questioned. 

 

“Look at this! It’s all Namjoon’s drawings of the floors! The labs are connected to all of them!” Jimin saw neat lines and handwriting, many pages have different drawings to different aspects of the asylum. 

 

“Namjoon hyung did all of this…” Jungkook stated sadly. “And I was uselessly running and hiding around…” He was going into another depression mood, Jimin had to smack his pec away from his hurt ribs to shake him to his senses. 

 

“You weren’t useless. If not for you, I wouldn’t have been alive.” Their eyes met, Jimin was showing great intimacy, all smiley and beautiful it was hard to resist. Hard on Jungkook to stop from gulping thickly or hold Jimin’s tiny hand on his chest. 

 

“Jimin-ah.” The said boy widened his eyes and cocked his head to the side, few soft strands following his movement. 

 

“Yes?” Jungkook inhaled deeply as he stuck closer to Jimin. He can’t keep it in him any longer, he has to take it off his chest. His heart was thudding like crazy, loud enough to turn him deaf. He closed his eyes momentarily before staring down at the couple of charming confused orbs. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m sorry in advance.” 

  
  


Jungkook grabbed the back of Jimin’s head, then quickly yet softly he captured Jimin’s plumb lips. He moved his lips slowly and gently, while Jimin froze in there like a statue. When Jungkook pulled away, his eyes carried so much sadness, even his small smile. Jimin couldn’t decipher what his intentions were, the shock immobilized him. 

 

“J-Jungkook, I-I’m-” 

 

“I know your feelings, Jimin. I don’t want to ruin your relationship or anything. And I know that I don’t stand any chance. So I hope you forgive my selfishness for taking something I desired for a while.” His ample hand cupped Jimin’s cold cheek, a thumb drawing small circles on it. “I’m sorry, again. Let’s pretend like nothing happened.” Just like that, Jungkook opened the door and alighted the stairs, leaving Jimin paralyzed in confusion. How long did Jungkook carry feelings for him? Does he expect Jimin to act like nothing happened after that kiss? Jimin would never betray Yoongi, maybe that’s why he gave up and decided to steal a kiss. 

  
  


Jimin inhaled deeply and flew down the stairs after him. 

 

“Jungkook!” He saw Jungkook walking in a lit hallway of the labs section, reading Namjoon’s journal. 

 

“Come, Jimin! I found a shortcut!” He paced away towards a sterilizing unit that was unlocked as soon as he approached. The doors slid open and Jungkook hops in once he glances back at Jimin who sprinted to enter after him. The doors were locked, and a red light beamed above them, it’s when the pipes in the ceiling leaked the purifying steam. The two gasped in startle, when they felt the steam was harmless, they realized it was just sterilizing them. The steam stopped, and the doors slid back open wide for them.

  
  


Jungkook wasted no time to move out of the small unit, Jimin on tow trying to speak with him. 

 

“Jungkook, please wait!” 

 

“It’s just up ahead Jimin! If we go straight from here, we’ll find small stairs that takes us to the ground floor where the canteen was!” It disturbed Jimin so much how Jungkook kept ignoring him, the only way to stop him from walking was to shout and stomp a foot. 

 

“Jungkook!!” The latter stood still, not looking back at Jimin in shame as he ducked his head. He can hear Jimin approaching until stopped by his side. Jungkook slowly looked at him, his face poker trying to remain emotionless. Jimin is glaring at him. “It’s wrong to just pretend like nothing happened.” 

 

“Please, Jimin. Just drop it.” 

 

“I can’t. I appreciate your feelings, but-” 

 

“ _ Please _ , don’t.” 

 

“Jungkook, you’re a great friend, I don’t...I don’t want things to be awkward or tense between us.” Jimin held his hands. “I’m happy that I met you, even in these circumstances. And I hope we can still meet, as  _ friends _ .” Jungkook sighed and rubbed his eyes with a palm. 

 

“Thanks, Jimin...I’m glad I met you here too. I guess...I sped things up...I thought that after we find Yoongi we will be on seperate ways. I had to confess how I feel.” Jimin chuckled and rubbed his arm. 

 

“I understand. Don’t worry...Hug?” He extended his arms on each side, Jungkook scoffed and brushed his own hair backwardly before enveloping Jimin’s shorter and smaller body. 

 

“Thank you...for not shaming me.” He chuckled out after he parted, Jimin beamed at him. 

 

“I’d never shame you!” He punched his bicep jokingly. 

  
  


**_Thumb. Thud. Thumb. Thud._ **

  
  


The sounds. They are back again, louder and faster this time. Something is coming towards them at full speed, the shaking ground is evident that it isn’t small. The first giant Jimin saw was coming to get them. 

  
  


“OH FUCKING SHIT!” Jungkook was first to start running, pulling Jimin’s tank top roughly to move him. “RUN!” They ran as fast as they can get, their feet stomping hard on the ground ignoring their pains and aches. 

 

“Shit! Shit! Shit! Dammit!” Jimin kept cursing in fear, his lungs burning in terror when he heard the monstrous rawr of the giant. He skipped Jungkook who was slower from his hurting ribs, he was at least four meters ahead of him, his mind was only thinking of surviving and kept boosting his body to run even faster. 

  
  


There was a loud  _ clunk _ , the monster’s giant arm crashed into a thick pipe and broke it, releasing the compressed scalding steam that kept some systems in order. One of those systems was the sterilizing units. Ahead of them, they saw a unit that is about to close its doors. If they got stuck, they’re doomed, they have to get in it before that giant. Jimin hit his foot harder and called out loud. 

 

“JUNGKOOK!” The said man knew what he is indicating and sped up too with a throat ripping groan. 

 

Just a few inches away from the doors, and just seconds before they’re fully closed. Jimin reached his arm out when his rope of salvation is thinning out. 

 

Jimin squeezed through and stumbled inside the unit, he fell on four as he panted harshly that he almost blacked out, but the fierce knocking kept him from that. Jimin broke into a sweat when the realization hit him hard about the nature of the knocking behind him. 

 

_ No...it can’t be...did he… _

  
  


Jimin looked back and gasped loudly, his eyes meeting a terrified Jungkook that was knocking his fists on the glass and screaming. 

 

“NO! OPEN UP! JIMIN!” His voice muffled but clear to understand. Jimin stood quickly and pushed his fingers through the slit trying to pry the doors open. 

 

“Jungkook!” It was a useless attempt, both knew it, yet neither stopped trying to open or break the glass. 

  
  


Jungkook’s body stilled, his eyes widening as his shoulders started shaking in fear, his breathing was fogging the glass. Behind him, stood the giant. Jimin banged his fists on the glass and shouted. 

 

“GET AWAY FROM HIM! FUCKING MOVE!” 

  
  


Jungkook exhaled lastly, shakily, his eyes falling shut as he gritted his teeth. 

 

“Namjoon hyung...Jimin...I’m sorry…” 

  
  


Jimin couldn’t hear him, but he sure can read his lips. Jimin lost it. 

  
  


“NO! DON’T! MOVE! MOVE!” 

  
  


Jimin gasped loudly, more like wheezed, when the gigantic hand wrapped around Jungkook’s torso. He was easily lifted off the floor, Jimin clawed the glass unconsciously and whimpered when he saw the pained expression on Jungkook’s face. The giant had his other hand fingers digging in Jungkook’s sides and waist. 

 

“UUUGH!” Jungkook growled in pain. 

 

“Please, don’t! Please! Put him down!” Jimin begged over and over. He couldn’t hear it, but he clearly saw how Jungkook’s bones started to dent out of shape sickeningly. The giant kept pressing and pressing harder, until Jungkook threw up a chunk of blood that ran down his jaw and wetted his shirt. “Oh my god! Jungkook! Please, I beg you! Don’t kill-” 

  
  


The flesh of Jungkook’s torso teared apart when the giant pulled his hand back, holding Jungkook’s skin between his fingers. The man was gurgling with his own blood as his eyes rolled back. Jimin lost power in his legs to fall on his knees when he saw Jungkook’s guts dangling out of the big opening in his abdomen along with a huge amount of blood. 

 

“No…” Jimin whimpered, tears pouring down his cheeks. “No, no, no…” Jimin sobbed loudly and covered his face when the scene of instines swaying in air was too much to look at. “God…no, no, no…” Jimin’s back bent and bent till his forehead touched the floor and his body bent in half. He cried bitterly, the shock and grieve is wracking his body. 

  
  


The doors of the unit suddenly hissed and slid open, Jimin froze and slowly raised his head to meet with the monster’s gaze. He shook and widened his eyes, his lungs stopped functioning for a moment at the invading thoughts of death. He felt like time slowed down and he can hear his heart beating in his ears that he can count them. 

  
  


Jimin woke up from his faze when he heard the disgusting thud, his eyes trailed down on the floor to discover the source of what splashed on his face. It was Jungkook’s body falling from the grip of the monster, his blood splashed everywhere, on the walls, floor, even Jimin’s clothes.

 

Just then, Jimin fathomed that there’s no barrier to protect him now. 

 

“N-no…” Finally, he was able to move and crawled back with a shriek. “D-don’t come any c-closer!” His voice was pathetic, all cracked and raspy from crying. He doesn’t care how he sounds or looks like right now, he needs to survive to save Yoongi. He has to rescue the love of his life at all costs. Jimin stood on shaky skinny legs, they functioned quickly to step away, but he stopped when the giant simply turned around and left. Jimin furrowed at it strange behaviour, why isn’t it targeting him like Jungkook? 

 

The monster never looked back, he just disappeared into the darkness again. Jimin panted as he watched it retreat in confusion, his tense body dropped on his knees. He is finally able to breathe better, until his eyes fell on Jungkook. 

 

He shook all over again, his tears unleashing once more once his eyes met with the dead rolling back ones. 

 

“Oh god...why?...why him?” Jimin sobbed between his palms like crazy. Jungkook’s blood is pouring on the floor, his guts shattered around him gruesomely. Jimin never thought he would lose him so soon, actually he thought that they can be friends outside of this place, they just promised each other that, but then, everything went down to hell. 

 

“J-Jungkook...I’m sorry…”  

  
  
  


Minutes passed by, Jimin was caught in a deep swirl of depression. He had his head buried between his knees, shoulders shrugging with sobs. It’s so devastating to live the same experience of losing someone special again. It’s getting suffocating from crying his heart out until his lungs started shuddering. His eyes stings for he kept wiping and wiping them raw. Whenever he feels like calming down, one look at the distorted body of his previous friend sends him back to a mess. 

 

“Oh god...Jungkook…” He whaled every syllable out, when it got too much on him, he stood on shaking fragile legs and began running in the opposite direction while crying hysterically. He didn’t stop until he can’t see the blood anymore, and the lights were dim around him. He crashed on four and let bile blocking his throat loose. Jimin vomited on the floor, it was a little liquid, and the rest is just dry heaves for he had already puked his last meal before. 

 

_ Jungkook is dead. I couldn’t save him. I couldn’t help him like he always did with me. _

  
  


Jimin coughed and sobbed altogether. He was going to fall into his own mess, but pulled himself to sit on his calves and wipe his mouth with the hem of his red tank top. He took a few minutes of ragged long breaths to relax and calm his heart. Jimin just wants to curl into a ball and cry himself to death, his mind is clouded with so much dark thoughts. Yet amid all the chaos, Yoongi’s face flashed before his eyes. It emitted another cry from him, but it’s a cry of desperation to see that exquisite face again. 

 

With little hope and enthusiasm, Jimin straddled his feet and inhaled deeply a couple of times. Jungkook’s death isn’t easy to let go, but he has to move forward if he doesn’t want to lose Yoongi in the same way. 

  
  


Jimin is standing in an empty hallway, no doors or furniture at all. As much as Jimin hates it, he can’t dwell into an unknown road that leads away from Yoongi, so he has to go back from where he came from. Where Jungkook is. Jimin sucked a ragged breath before marching there. 

  
  
  
  


Jimin can count the slow pace of his heartbeat, gradually, growing faster and faster. With each step closer, the beats would double in strength and speed, until the blood is finally on sight. He wants to vomit, something is climbing his throat, but it’s not a bile for sure, his stomach is empty. It’s suffocating him, making it hard for him to breathe. He just wants to scream to remove it away, but has no strength in just moving his jaw. The only thing he can move are his legs. 

 

Jimin is feeling a shudder building within his chest, like he is freezing from inside. The sight of the dark crimson blood is freaking him out, and when he once again saw the dead face, he began hyperventilating frantically and tears ran down his cheeks again. He closed his eyes and took quick sharp intakes to calm and remind himself of his newfound purpose. In order to move forward and bring that key to the religion main hall, he needs the camcorder. 

  
  


Jimin approached the body, carefully, he kneeled beside Jungkook. He covered his mouth with a shaking hand and tried his hardest to not look at the intestine or the cut stomach of Jungkook as he reached to unclasp the hips bag around his waist. Thankfully, it came undone quickly, and he retreated from the dead body fast to turn around and breathe properly again. The bag is in his hand, heavy with the camera, batteries, and the journals. Closing his eyes and evening his breaths, Jimin passed by the gruesome scene and skipped towards the exit without hesitating or looking back. 

  
  


Jimin climbed the stairs while clasping the hips bag around his own waist. It’s wide on his slim body, so when he was adjusting it, he felt how wet the bag is and tried to push the pictures of blood pouring over everything away in his brain before he gags. He unzipped it, then inspected the camera and journals to find them perfectly fine, somehow the bag didn’t allow anything to leak in. Such a good quality bag. 

  
  


The camcorder was on, it’s working. Jimin pressed a few buttons and the night vision mode showed him the rest of the dark stairs. Jimin hates himself for using the camcorder that belonged to his fallen fella, but he has to do whatever it takes to save the last cherished soul. 

  
  
  
  


………………………………………………………………………………………………

————————————————————————————————————

  
  
  


Jimin was by the stuck elevator, he stared at it trying to figure out how to turn it on again. The stairs beside it is wrecked in the middle making a hole, if he jumped, he might make it to the other side of the stairs. It’s a big risk, but it’s the only way he knows of, and he has no time for exploring. 

 

Jimin inhaled deeply and looked down at the darkness, if he fell, he might suffer severe injuries that’ll end his journey. Still, he inched forward, counting mentally for himself to jump. Jimin swayed his arms forward and backward, squatting down and testing how strength he has to push his whole body towards the other side. His courage is on a rollercoaster, picks up then dies down. In frustration, Jimin stomped on the floor and walked away from the edge with long breaths. 

 

“Okay...you can do it, Jimin. You can do it!” Jimin ran to the edge at full speed then leaped in air. The other side was further than he thought, he couldn’t land with his feet, but was able to to cling with his arms. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Jimin pulled his body to climb the edge, it’s when he heard the cracking sound. He gasped and rushed to throw his leg up and on the edge. His petite and light body finally benefits him, he was quick in rolling himself away from the fragile concrete that gave away as soon as he was in a safe distance. 

 

Jimin panted, staring at the crumbling rocks that threatened to take him down with them. He closed his eyes to calm the bumping headache and his terrified heart. 

 

“Fucking shit…” He thought he was gone for, a scene of him dying in the most painful ways flashed to his eyes, along with Yoongi’s dead body. He mentally scolded himself for taking such stupid risks, then pulled his jelly smili body to stretch a bit before proceeding his way downstairs. 

  
  


Although too quiet, Jimin was extra careful in sneaking around. He doesn’t really remember the way back, so he is now kind of lost. He stood beside a framed map and tried to decipher it, until he found his way. His finger trailed on the glass the road he needs to take to memorize it. 

 

“Left...down the hallway...right. got it!” Jimin skedaddled towards the kitchen, the camcorder in hand. 

 

_ Left. Down the hallway. Right...left. Down the hallway. Right.  _

 

Jimin kept repeating the directions in his head, he acknowledges how forgetful he can get and can’t risk it now. Jimin was sprinting, his steps were light and almost mute. The fact that he is experienced is heartbreaking, after all he spent almost six hours in this horrible place. 

  
  


Jimin gasped and came into a halt when he saw a shadow at the end of the hallway. Once he heard the chains, he knew who it is. It’s the blind man with long hair and a metal ball. Before it can sense him, Jimin retreated quietly and sneaked into one of the many wrecked rooms.  He hid behind a burnt couch and steadied his breaths. The mutant clearly didn’t hear him at all, he just passed by the room while wheezing eerily. Waiting for a couple of minutes until the jiggling of chains disappeared, Jimin left his hideout to continue his way. 

  
  


The canteen sign is on sight, Jimin ran faster towards it, he isn’t using the cam right now for there is enough lightening. 

 

In front of the canteen doors, Jimin picked his breaths and stuffed the camcorder into his bag to tug the door open. It creaked loudly, he bit both his lips and froze in his place to listen. It was dead silent, and no one seemed to come his way, so he squeezed into the narrow opening he made to avoid making any noise. 

  
  


The smell still gets him, he gagged and quickly covered his nose as he walked straight to the kitchen. The saucepan he and Jungkook searched in before is still on the floor, he knelt beside it and hurried to find the required key. A key after a key, Jimin’s breaths caught on his throat the emptier the saucepan gets. He can’t find it, he spilled everything out and riffled through them, the key to the main religious hall isn’t amongst them. 

 

“No...no, no, no, no! Fuck, no!” Out of frustration, Jimin shattered the keys with his hands angrily and cried. He came all this way for nothing. Jungkook got in danger and died for nothing. If they stayed where they were and broke the door apart Jungkook’s life wouldn’t have been wasted. Jimin couldn’t help sobbing, his fists balling and pressed into his eyes as he curled into himself. Back then by the religion hall and with Jungkook, they might have had a chance of breaking the door even with their injuries, but now, alone, he completely have no hope. 

 

**_Thump. Thump. Jingle. Jingle._ **

  
  


Jimin perked his head upon the mutant coming into the canteen, between startle and trying to act quickly, he crawled trying to hide between the serving counter and accidentally knocked some keys to slide on the gruff floor and make a loud screech. 

 

**“GYAAAAAA!”** The mutant whaled and started swaying his metallic ball around to crash everything. Jimin had to duck down when the ball smashed the glass covers on the serving counter and shattered everywhere, yelping in fear. The ball kept knocking and crashing everything in the canteen, tables, chairs, kitchen wares, thankfully missing Jimin every time. The boy was crawling on the floor while keeping eyes on the ball and the exit. The glass shards on the ground chafed his skin, yet that didn’t stop him from heading to the door and quickly straddling his feet to escape. 

  
  


The blind man was on tow, tugging his dangerously heavy metal weapon. But it gave him a great disadvantage, the creature was so slow with a deadweight pulling him back. Jimin easily ran away towards the end of the hallway. He is sweating profusely, his tears staining his cheeks, and he is heaving while running aimlessly. Jimin found the light of the emergency exit and pushed the door to climb down the stairs in a rush, and that rush caused him to stumble and tumble down the stairs. 

 

“Ugh! Huh!” Jimin rolled until the end and his back slammed into the wall. Air was forcefully knocked out of his lungs to leave him gasping for oxygen. He kneeled on four slowly, coughing in an attempt to function his lungs. He started to feel dizzy and can feel the bruises blooming everywhere on his body. “F-fuck…” Jimin whimpered and closed his eyes, his head is pounding heavily, but it gradually dulled until Jimin was able to breathe properly again. 

 

Jimin sat on his calves, rubbing his back and deeply inhaling to wake his shocked body. Fortunately, the mutant didn’t follow up yet, he bared his teeth standing on his feet again to slowly make his way down the rest of the stairs. He got out to the underground floor, he kept limping until he found the stairs beside the lift, he needs to get to the first floor and not down here. The barricade door was open down here, Jimin climbed one stair at a time till he got back where he was on the ground floor. The barricaded door on the ground floor had the keys hanging in the lock from inside, Jimin hurried to open it and take the keys for himself. His body hurts everywhere, he can’t take another step.

  
  


A hand is pressing on the bit of his back as he slowly staggered into the lobby he first came to, he limped until he crawled under the reception desk to hide until he recovers. Jimin broke into tears again. The pain he is feeling now cannot be compared to how emotionally hurt he is. His hand clutched his tank top right above where his aching heart is and sobbed. The way to salvation is just behind this desk, he can just walk out of here and forget everything. He doubts that he can even save Yoongi, that if he is not already dead. So, why not just escape? Jimin stood from under the desk and faced the door, his red teary eyes staring at it with desperation. He shook his head, causing more tears to fall down, to expel all the selfish thoughts out of his mind. He sat down under the desk again and hugged his knees to rest his head above them in exhaustion. 

  
  


Ten minutes were gone by with Jimin just staring at the old wood of the desk tiredly. He feels beyond devastation, he wishes that he would just die rather than going out there once more. But then again, Yoongi’s face flashes in front of his eyes. It doesn’t matter what happens to him anymore, he can burn in hell for all he cares, as long as Yoongi is safe. 

 

Jimin sighed and crawled from under the desk slowly, his arms barely holding him up. His mind was transfixed on finding Yoongi, and he can’t think of a way to open the religion hall doors other than to break it. His hands came to a halt, a few feet away from him, bloody feet stood in front of him. 

 

Jimin started shaking and breathing shallowly. Slowly, his eyes travelled up to see yet another distorted face. Before he knows it, the mutant hauled him up and slammed his back into the nearest wall. 

 

“Guh!” Jimin yelped, when he looked at the grinning evil again, he recognized his face. It’s the hateful man who dragged him here, who bathed him in pig blood, and keeps grinning at him. Jimin frowned in anger, he gritted his teeth and struggled to be released. “Let me go, you bastard!!” Jimin gasped when the man’s hand circled his neck and squeezed tight till Jimin stopped all of his movements. Fear substituted his anger, he began shaking and closed his eyes. Nonetheless, they shot wide open again when gruff hand slipped under his tank top, dirty fingers caressed the skin of his flat tummy. 

 

“This belongs to God!” He mumbled with a creepy smile, and a rough shove to his stomach. 

 

“Ugh!” 

 

“No one shall stop Papa Knoth from performing his holy task!” 

 

“Screw you and Knoth!” At a spiral moment of anger and courage, Jimin raised his knee to hit the man’s crotch. The mutant groaned and fell to his knees immediately, allowing Jimin to flee at top speed to the lift then took out the keys to open the door to the stairs taking up. 

 

“GOD SHALL BURN YOU IN HELL!” Shouted the mutant as he leant on the lobby door frame, a hand rubbing his crotch. Jimin’s shivering hands chose a random key and shoved it into the lock, but it wasn’t the right one. He shoved another, and before he can twist it, his dusky hair was gripped from the back. 

 

“Ugh! Stop!” The mutant pulled him back, Jimin let the keys fall from his hands and reached back to pin the hand roughing up his scalp. The man dragged Jimin back to the lobby and turned him around to press him face down on the reception desk. He hovered above him and panted beside Jimin’s ear who flinched in disgust. “Get off of me!” 

 

“I’m taking you to Papa! And he will reward me!” He laughed like a maniac, Jimin winced and reached back to pry his hand off his hair, but the grip only tightened. Jimin’s eyes fell on the stationary scattered on the desk, on the mail knife specifically. He gasped again when the man above him started rubbing his crotch on Jimin’s thighs and ass, it’s obscene, it’s dirty, it’s abhorrent. “Papa will be very pleased.” He chuckled while still humping like a horney dog. Jimin couldn’t lay still there, he reached to grab the dull knife and twisted his body around. 

 

“FUCK YOU!” Jimin stabbed him in the center of his forehead with all his might, all of his anguish and hatred helped him pierce the skull. And the man dropped dead. 

 

Jimin hyperventilated and stared at the blood running down the man’s face, somehow, it felt satisfying. Jimin is against killing, of course, but right now, this is all what is filling his mind. 

 

Kill anyone who stands in your way. 

  
  


Jimin limped towards the stairs, he picked the keys from the floor and unlocked the metal door. 

  
  


It was hard to run, walking calmly, Jimin wandered in the first floor to find that religious hall. He was keeping eyes and ears everywhere, focusing with all his senses in case something came to attack him. Through his way, Jimin was trying to also find something that can break the door knobs of the hall. One of the rooms in the dark corridor was open, he slipped in and turned on the camcorder to see in the dark. It was an employees office room. He can’t find anything useful searching the drawers and shelves, with a sigh, he moved to find another room. 

  
  


Every now and then, and whenever Jimin finds something to sit on, he would rest and relieve his sore body. His mind seems unable to wrap around anything, all what is roaming in there was how much it hurts, and of course, Yoongi. He groaned straddling his feet again, he was going to leave the security restroom when something caught his attention. Above the desk beside the lockers, there was a pistol laying there. 

 

_ A pistol.  _

 

_ Just like the one I killed dad with.  _

 

Jimin’s breaths hitched, his chest heaved, and cold sweat started pricking his skin. He approached the gun and ran a finger on it. If he closed his eyes, he can remember the hole that pistol left on his father’s head. Gulping thickly, Jimin handled the heavy weapon between his hands, he opened the magazine to find only a couple of bullets missing. 

 

_ This thing killed my dad.  _

 

_ But it’ll save Yoongi hyung.  _

 

Jimin stuffed the gun into the hip bag after getting rid of all the keys and useless security cards. 

  
  


Jimin continued his journey that is about to come to an end, still taking slow steps from his injuries. He is so close to where he recalls the hall was, the doors taking down to the labs were on his left side. One of them up ahead creaked open, that crazy woman with the machete came out of it and saw Jimin immediately. Jimin escaped to the road he came from taking a turn then entering one of the rooms to hide. His camcorder helped navigate through the broken furniture in a nursing unit and hid behind a gurney. 

 

For the first time, Jimin wasn’t scared. He isn’t anymore. These monsters are idiots, he can overpower them with his wit. He wanted to use his gun, but in the dark, he won’t be able to give a critical hit without losing many bullets. To his luck, Jimin glanced at the open fire emergencies box above him, inside was a small axe. The perfect weapon. He snatched it and squatted behind the gurney to wait. 

 

She barged into the room, heaving like every sick person in here. On purpose, Jimin made a small noise to attract her further inside, and once she was close enough, Jimin swung his axe in the dark and managed to stab her shoulder. She shrieked, but Jimin pulled his axe to target her head next with a loud shout, splashing her blood everywhere. Some stained his face and neck too. 

 

The corpse fell on the floor with a loud sick thud. Jimin panted and wiped his face with the hem of his tank top, he stared for a long while at the woman he just killed with his own hands. Two people’s blood is on his hands now. Why is he doing that? Tears pricked his eyes, but he sucked a ragged breath to prevent himself from crying. 

 

_ No! No more crying!  _

 

He slapped his own cheeks with both of his hands once to shake his senses awake and strode towards the door. He did what he had to do, that woman was going to stop him from seeing Yoongi, just like everyone else. He needs to kill them all. Need to. Not want to. But need to. 

 

Thankfully, Jimin ran into no one on his way. He finally stood by the doors of the main religious hall. Unhesitantly, Jimin pulled out the pistol and aimed at the door knob, yet it’s not open. Jimin’s hand buzzed from the strong impact of the shot. Memories ran before his eyes, the blood, shrieks, and the deep hole in his father’s head. He whimpered from the weight of the pistol in his hand and the weight of the memory. But his hand gripped tighter on the gun and pulled the trigger again without thinking too much. The bullet shattered the lock and the big door creaked open slowly from its weight. 

  
  


Jimin let go of the breath he had been holding, behind the door was a long hallway dimly lit. He put the gun back in the bag to stop thinking about it and focus on his mission. Wiping the sweat off his temple with the back of his hand, Jimin slipped between the ajar doors. The walls of the hallway were painted messily with what Jimin assumes to be blood if he can guess what the red substance is. There were weird drawings and images, he doesn’t know why they intrigued him, but he stopped to inspect them. They were sort of conveying a message, telling an incident. 

 

The first image was of a woman, a naked maiden that is holding a knife and by her feet lies a dead man. The next picture the same woman sat politely on her calves beside the same dead man, this image is so eerie because the woman is simply smiling while watching the corpse. Then there was a picture of a bathtub, the maiden is bathing in it, with blood. Jimin’s eyes were topped by a big furrow, the last painting was horrible. The woman was lying on her back, arching it up as she opened her mouth widely. She seems to be screaming in pain, for there was an arm crawling from between her legs, she is giving birth to an arm of a mature man?

 

He just noticed the big title above the drawings, and it doesn’t make any sense. 

 

_ THE SACRAMENT _

  
  


Jimin grimaced in confusion and ignored what he just saw to proceed to the door at the end of the hallway. His hand searched in the hip bag for his gun and held it nervously, if he is going to encounter any enemies, he will be ready for them. The door was heavy when he pushed it open, then a spacious church like hall came to view. Jimin’s eyes roamed everywhere until it settled on the man his eyes longed to see. 

 

It was Yoongi. Right down the small podium. He was unconscious where he was tied to a big cross, reenacting what happened to Jesus Christ. 

 

“Hyung…” Jimin’s tears blurred his vision, he couldn’t contain himself and ran at full speed towards him, before he crash into Yoongi he dropped the gun to the floor. “Hyung!” He sobbed, his arms wrapping around Yoongi’s torso. Jimin crashing his body against Yoongi’s jerked him awake, he gasped and shot his eyes wide, when he began thrashing, Jimin calmed him. 

 

“S-stay away!” 

 

“Hyung! It’s me! Relax!” Jimin looked at him with his teary eyes, a wide grin tugging his lips. “It’s me.” He rasped out. Yoongi furrowed and blinked his tired eyes. 

 

“J-Jimin-ah…” Jimin hugged his neck and sobbed again. 

 

“It’s really you. I finally found you.” 

 

“Jimin, how did you come here? I thought...I thought they only got me.” 

 

“They kidnapped us both. I’ve been looking for you for hours. I thought they killed you…” He cried louder, Yoongi’s tied hands were itching to rub his back or brush his hair to comfort him. 

 

“Jim, please, can you untie me?” Jimin retreated back and wiped his eyes and sniffled quickly. 

 

“Okay.” The black haired searched around for anything sharp, this hall unlike the whole building is clean and tidied up, there was nothing he could use. His only choice is to struggle with the knots. He turned around Yoongi and started untying the rope, the knot was too small and his hands weren’t in their best condition. “Come on!” Jimin hissed to himself. 

 

“Can you do it?” Yoongi craned his neck to look at him. 

 

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” Yoongi sighed and lolled his heavy head. 

 

“Those men...who are they? Why are they doing this to us?” 

 

“I don’t know either. All I know is they are sick psychopaths. We need to leave immediately.” Jimin was able to loosen the knot, and Yoongi’s right hand was free. “There!” Jimin chirped. 

 

“Hurry up! Untie my other hand!” 

 

“On it!” 

 

“At last!” A husky voice echoed through the hall. Jimin faced his left where there was a small entrance, a bald man came out of it. He is wearing what seems like a pope's robe, and he is grinning smugly. As an instinct, Jimin stood in front of Yoongi to protect him. “You came to us. Finally.” 

 

“Who are you?!” Jimin shouted as an attempt to sound dominant. 

 

“I am the messenger of God! The sound of right!” 

 

“Let me guess, you’re Papa Knoth.” The lad squinted his eyes at him, nostrils already flaring in fury. That man is the cause of all of their pains, he is the reason of Jungkook and Namjoon’s death, and he is the psycho who separated him from his fiance. Knoth grinned and nodded once, still slowly approaching them. 

 

“Indeed, my child.” 

 

“I’m not your child!” 

 

“Oh, yeah. You’re not.” He stopped, and locked his hands behind his back. “You are our sacrament.” 

 

“S-sacrament?” 

 

“Seize him!” From the same door behind Knoth, five mutant men came out, all melted flesh and limp bodies. Jimin turned around and hugged Yoongi to protect him and himself, but the men grabbed his arms and ripped him away from Yoongi. 

 

“No! Let me go!” 

 

“Jimin!” The said boy was dragged away towards the long table for coffins and they forced him to lie down. With each wrist and ankle restrained by a man, Jimin was sprawled on the table while shouting. 

 

“Ugh! Let go of me! What are you doing?!” Knoth approached the table and leaned his hands on the space between Jimin’s legs. 

 

“You’re The Sacrament. You’re the one who will bear the new Christ!” 

 

“What the fuck?! Bear?!” 

 

“Yes.” Knoth lift his robe where he was bottomless beneath and let his privates dangle down. Jimin gasped and cringed, then, it all clicked to his mind. The drawings outside the hall was about him. He is the sacrament. He killed a man, his father, and he bathed in blood a few days ago. They were doing their own sick rituals on him without him knowing. 

 

“You…” Jimin started. “That’s why you’ve been harassing us! You think I’m your sacrament?!” 

 

“You are our sacrament. You fulfilled all the conditions.” 

 

“I did kill someone, and I was washed with blood, but I didn’t watch a decaying body!” 

 

“You did. In your garden.” 

 

“Garden?” His brain travelled back in memories, the only thing that popped in his mind was Holly. “You mean our dog Holly?!” 

 

“That was the only improvising we were able to do. Now, we will begin.” 

 

“Wait! Wait! Begin what?!” Knoth leaned down and smugly grinned. 

 

“Implanting God's child.” 

 

“You mean in me?! That’s not possible! I-I can’t give birth you idiots!” His words were falling on deaf ears, they tugged Jimin to the edge of the table and bent his knees, his ass almost sticking to Knoths crotch. “Ew! Get away from me! Hyung! Help me!” 

 

“Please, Knoth! Don’t do that to him!” Yoongi shouted. 

 

“I shall do whatever I desire!” He gripped the hem of Jimin’s cotton shorts and tugged them up till the middle of his thighs exposing Jimin fully. The lad closed his eyes in shame, he can hear Yoongi shouting behind him. 

 

“Don’t you dare touch him!” Then Jimin shot his eyes wide when he felt the coarse hand touching his privates. Knoth has the disgusted expression on his face, he shook his head and spat out. 

 

“Despicable! We can’t plant God’s seeds like this!” 

 

“Fucking told you!” Jimin shouted. “I’m not a woman! I don’t get fucking pregnant!” The fake pope removed his hand and grinned again. 

 

“Don’t you worry. We can fix that just right!” Knoth disappeared to that door he came from, Jimin tried to shake his limbs free, but the men hovering above him tightened their grip on him to the extent it started to hurt. Knoth was soon back, what he was holding made Jimin’s blood run cold in his veins. “Time to prepare you to receive God’s seeds!” 

 

Papa Knoth was holding an electric circular saw. He turned it on and it roared loudly, Jimin was a shaking mess. 

 

“W-w-wait! Th-that will kill me! If I died, y-you won’t have your s-sacrament!!” Jimin tried to argue, but Knoth just shrugged and approached Jimin closer. 

 

“If you can’t withstand God’s decision, then, you’re not the real Sacrament.” The saw was positioned between Jimin’s shaking legs. “May God help you endure his judgement.” 

 

“NO! DON’T! DON’T! I’LL DIE!” Jimin cried and thrashed trying to break free, he can feel the breeze caused by the saw spinning fast near his crotch. 

 

_ It’s the end. I’m going to die.  _

 

_ At least...Yoongi will be fine.  _

 

Jimin wanted to see Yoongi one last time before he dies, he threw his head back the best he can and see his fiance upside down, his eyes widened when he saw that Yoongi has broken free from the cross and aimed the gun Jimin has left on the floor. Yoongi made a shot, when Jimin looked to the front, Knoth was swaying while blood streamed from his neck. He was gurgling in his own blood, then he lost his balance to fall backwards, the saw in his hands fell directly on his chest and started splashing his flesh and blood everywhere. The mutants let go of Jimin seeing their sacred father turning into minced meat. 

 

“P-Papa!” One of them cried and fell on his knees trying to grab the saw, but his fingers were cut one after another. “UGH!” The other four men circled the body of their father, allowing Jimin to alight the table and tug his shorts up. 

 

“Jimin!” Yoongi ran to him and wrapped him in a quick hug. “Let’s get out of here!” He dragged Jimin behind him with one hand while the other held the pistol. 

  
  


They ran outside of the religion hall, Yoongi came into a halt seeing the wrecked hallway. Jimin pulled his wrist out of Yoongi’s hold and in return held his hand while exclaiming. 

 

“I know the way! Follow me!” They skipped through the long hallway, then took a turn at the reception desk on the first floor. After a while, they were descending the emergency stairs and reached the ground floor. There, Jimin guided Yoongi towards the hallway taking to elevator, but the giant mutant blocking the door made him come to a halt. “Turn around! Run!” Yoongi acted quickly without question and ran towards the way they came from. They were panting while running, the loud footsteps are sending fear to their hearts and urging them to go faster. 

 

Their way was blocked by the big hole in the ground, the one Jimin fell into first he came here. Jimin glanced back at the face of the beast then looked to the dark hole bellow. He bit his bottom lip and leaped down, rolling on his side to withstand the impact of the fall. 

 

“Jimin!” Yoongi shouted with a wavering voice. 

 

“Guh, fuck! hyung! Jump! Come on!” 

 

“I can’t!” 

 

“Quickly before he gets you!” Yoongi heaved deeply, then closed his eyes before jumping too. His legs gave up from his weight and fell on his knees. 

 

“F-fuck!” 

 

“Come on! Get up!” Jimin hauled him and pulled away before the giant can land down with them. Jimin remembers the way here towards the kitchen, but it’s freaking dark. He wants to reach to the camcorder and use it, but it’s hard to do while running and holding Yoongi’s hand. They reached the kitchen and stood before the big havoc sealing their escape road. Yoongi panicked and shouted. 

 

“How are we supposed to escape now?!” 

 

“Th-there was a hole here! Let me find it!” Jimin kneeled and scanned with his eyes in a rush.  

 

“Hurry up! That thing is coming!” 

 

“I know! Calm down!” He can’t seem to find it, it’s too dark and a panicked fiance isn’t helping. Then, he saw a light. A hand slipped through the hole he was looking for on his right, it was carrying an oil lamp to guide him.

 

“Friend! Here!” Someone said, and Jimin didn’t wait to identify who the fuck he is because the giant has entered the kitchen. 

 

“Hyung! Through here!” Jimin squeezed himself quickly, and Yoongi too acted quickly before that giant can get a hold of them. Jimin was running behind the stranger, a mutant, and when he turned to grin at him, he realized it’s the friendly one who think that they are friends. Jimin smiled at him, something he didn’t know he would do for anyone in here.

 

“Thank you!” 

  
  


They ran and ran until they found the emergency staircase. The mentally ill man stood by the door and handed Jimin the oil lamp. 

 

“Go friend!” That creepy grin is still drawn on his face. 

 

“Come with us!” Jimin beckoned him. 

 

“Friend help me, I help friend! Go!” He rushed them and waved before running towards the opposite direction. They stared at him limping until he vanished into the darkness. 

 

“Who the hell was that?” Yoongi inquired. 

 

“He is...a friend.” Jimin replied, then hurried to ascend the stairs. 

  
  


Jimin and Yoongi made it into the ground floor. Jimin recognized the destructed hallway and ran till the end, still holding his fiance’s hand firmly. They found the elevator, and there was the lobby. 

 

“There, hyung! The door!” Jimin cannot believe it, he is finally leaving this hell hole with Yoongi holding his hand. He thought this nightmare would end by his death or Yoongi’s, but here they are, alive, and escaping. This place is filled with lunatics that might harm other people, the littered bodies everywhere inside belong to the innocent. 

 

This place should be berrished. 

 

Jimin stopped by the door and watched Yoongi open it, the breeze of the night hit their faces. Yoongi got outside and looked back to see Jimin standing still while facing the lobby. 

 

“Jimin! What are you doing?! Let’s go!” Jimin eyed him with darkness filling his orbs, the oil lamp is lightening only half of his face. 

 

“I...I have to destroy this place.” 

 

“What are you saying?! Let’s call the cops they will deal with them!” 

 

“No! I’m going to burn everything!” Jimin threw the oil lamp into the reception wooden desk, it exploded from the oil inside and fire caught everything around it. It quickly spread on the floor and climbed walls, Jimin fled towards his hyung and dragged him from his wrist. 

 

The couple ran through the metal gate, behind them, the fire eating the old building lit their way. A big explosion spread the fire everywhere, it forced them to stop and watch it. This damned place and the damned people in it are dying. Jimin can feel his chest tightening, he can visualize Jungkook’s body inside burning, Namjoon’s, that female doctor’s, and every person that was wronged. Their souls will be purified, they will be free, just like they are. 

 

“Jimin.” Yoongi held his hand, his other hand wiped a tear that ran down his cheek without him knowing. 

  
  
  


“Let’s go home.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the story ends here, but if you wanna know what they do afterward, read the next chapter :)
> 
> thank you for reading up to this point, feedback is always welcomed. do tell me if I miss a tag as well cuz I suck at tagging like everyone esle :)


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

 

The weather was nice with a benign breeze that moved the waves to dance. The sounds of it is soothing, rhyming with the seagulls’ caws in the clear sky. It’s the best view and the best weather, but why doesn’t his heart feel anything?

 

The sand was soft under his bare feet, he was walking by the shore alone and left his fiance and brother where they laid their picnic rug. 

 

“It’s been so long since we went out together.” Seokjin spoke, leaning back on his hands. Yoongi hummed and leaned his head on his palm where he hugged his knees. 

 

“Yeah. Since your father’s funeral. Then we had to move to that city.” 

 

“I honestly don’t understand why you chose to go to that sick place.” 

 

“When I saw the ads, I thought it was a nice quiet city.” 

 

“By the way, did you see the news? They said at least three hundreds bodies were retrieved from the asylum.” Yoongi sighed and spread his legs in front of him. 

 

“It was the most horrible experience. Especially for him.” Their eyes fell on the skinny petite body of Jimin squatting near the shore. “He doesn’t sleep. Only for a couple of hours if lucky.” 

 

“He still has nightmares?” 

 

“Yeah. And look at his body, he is skin on bones. He only eats small bites.” Yoongi complained then sighed out his anxiety loudly. Seokjin patted his shoulder and reassured with a beam. 

 

“Don’t worry, my brother might seem like a baby. But he is quite strong. He’ll get through it.” Yoongi gave a small sad smile before nodding. 

 

“Thanks, hyung. I should probably go get him so we can leave.” 

 

“Yeah. Mother needs me to run her some errands anyway.” Yoongi stood lazily and picked Jimin’s sandals before walking to him slowly. Jimin was still crouching down, he seems so tuned into something. 

 

“Hey.” Yoongi announced his presence beside him, Jimin only looked up at him with a poker face. “What are you looking at?” Jimin looked down again at a crab. “A king crab!” 

 

“It’s dead.” Jimin said. 

 

“Oh...poor thing.” 

 

“Can I bury it?” 

 

“Bury?” Yoongi was taken aback a little, but he knows how sympathetic Jimin can get. But what really worried him that Jimin has been staring at it throughout his whole conversation with Seokjin. “Okay. I’ll help you.” 

  
  


They buried the crab far away from the shore so the water won’t dig him out. Jimin sat on his calves near to it and stared with guiltless eyes at it. Yoongi patted his fluffy hair in which he responded by looking up at him. 

 

“We should go.” Almost simultaneously, they heard the car horn beeping up the stairs. Seokjin waved from inside the car. 

 

“Come on guys!” They intertwined hands and went towards the vehicle. 

  
  
  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Thanks, hyung. I had a good time.” 

 

“Me too, baby brother.” 

 

“I thought I’m over the ‘baby brother’ thing now that I’m 23.” 

 

“You’ll always be my baby!” Seokjin hugged the shorter boy, comically shoving his head harshly to his broad chest. Yoongi laughed behind Jimin who giggled a little. “Have a good night you two! And don’t forget about tomorrow! Mom is making her fancy mac and cheese!” 

 

“Can’t wait for it!” Yoongi said excitedly while wrapping an arm around Jimin’s waist. “At six?” 

 

“At six! G’bye!” Seokjin rode the car and drove away from the couple. The older held Jimin’s small hand with a missing finger and cocked his head to their brand new house. 

 

“Let’s get inside, yeah?” Jimin nodded with a gentle smile. 

  
  


Their dinner was ramen cups, since they didn’t fully move in and having a budget crisis, the two don’t have kitchen ware or ingredients. Yoongi consumed his noodles quickly, and when he looked up at his fiance, he was just poking his noodles with his chopsticks. 

 

“Jim? You’re not eating?” 

 

“Hm? Oh...I don’t feel like it.” Jimin connected their eyes, as soon as he saw that furrow of worry and the pout of disappointment, he sighed and rolled his eyes. “Okay, I’ll try. Just so you won’t say I didn’t.” Yoongi scoffed and ruffled his hair when he ducked his head to slurp a chunk of noodles. 

 

“Good boy.” 

 

“You know, hyung.” Jimin spoke around a mouthful, he chewed and gulped before finishing. “You don’t have to keep worrying about me.” 

 

“I know. But I can’t help it.” 

 

“I’m not like how I used to be.” Yoongi inhaled deeply then sighed to give himself time to think for what to say. 

 

“I...noticed that.” Jimin eyed him without raising his head, just a glance to make sure what Yoongi means by what he says, he took another slurp of noodles when he saw the disinterest on his face. The topic simply dies there with the two keeping silence. 

  
  
  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


“Ah, Jimin...fuck.” The older moaned loudly, his chest expanding harshly from panting. Jimin was above him, riding him like there was no tomorrow. The bed squeaked from their weights and Jimin’s movements. The younger’s hands supported his body pressing them on the man beneath’s chest. 

 

“Hnng! Hyung!” 

 

“Harder, Jimin.” Jimin whimpered and rode him harder, eyes falling shot when he felt his climax approaching. One of his hands held Yoongi’s ample one and slid it above his glistening with sweat skin. Yoongi’s hands wandered his chest, sunken in tummy, and smooth thighs. 

 

“ _ Uh!”  _ Jimin fastened his pace and moaned out loud, his back arched as if broken in halves and came on Yoongi’s chest. The latter hissed from the unbearable tightness of Jimin’s muscles around his member. 

 

“Fuck!” He came inside the younger, shooting robes after robes of sperm. Jimin leaned down and kissed Yoongi deeply as they got down from their high of ejaculation. 

 

“I love you, hyung.” 

 

“I love you too, baby.” Yoongi used his strength to flip them over and continued kissing him softly. “My sweet baby.” Jimin giggled and brushed his sweaty hair away from his eyes. 

 

“Don’t call me that!” 

 

“Why? You’re my baby indeed.” Jimin giggled again and decided against fighting back. 

  
  


They lied comfortably on their bed, Jimin selfishly taking Yoongi’s arm as his own pillow. Not like Yoongi minds that. He is actually enjoying the smell of Jimin’s fluffy hair. He reached down to hold Jimin’s left hand, but the boy pulled away and replaced it with his right hand. Yoongi sighed before chasing that shy with a missing finger hand and kissed the back of it. 

 

“Don’t hide it away. Not from me.” Jimin didn’t respond, he just avoided eye contact and ducked his head. Yoongi used his other hand to lift his head and kiss his round lips. “Get to sleep, baby.” He kissed his forehead next. “G’night.” Jimin smiled halfheartedly and replied. 

 

“G’night.” 

  
  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Jimin was washing in his own cold sweat. He woke up heaving from yet another nightmare. He rubbed his sweaty face with his palms and panted until he can breathe normally again. Yoongi was on his left, sleeping peacefully on his left side, he wants to reach and caress his soft beautiful face, but knows best to not disturb his sleep. He got down the bed as quietly as possible, then picked an overly large hoodie from their hanger with a boxer. Days like this when he wakes up from a nightmare, he finds his way to their charming balcony and watch the night sky. Living a little bit far from the city makes the stars look clear, an ocean of twinkling lights that never fail to tranquilize his heart. 

 

Jimin breathed in deeply the chilly air of the night. He can’t stop seeing Jungkook’s face in his dreams, it hurts because he only sees him dead with rolled back eyes and blood covering his body. Jimin leaned his elbows on the edge of the balcony and pressed his head on his palms, a long devastated sigh left his mouth. And those monsters he met there are haunting his dreams as well. What he has been through corrupted his mind beyond repair, he feels unrepairable. 

 

But when those slender arms hold him tight, the thoughts quiets down and he can feel at peace. 

 

“Hyung…” Jimin whispered to the man hugging him from the back. 

 

“Another nightmare?” He rasped from sleep.

 

“Yeah.” Jimin almost purred, enjoying the warmth of Yoongi’s chest. 

 

“You wanna talk about it?” 

 

“It’s...it’s the same as ever.” Yoongi turned him around and patted down his messy hair. Jimin’s eyes, they’re different. His whole face is poker like it’s made of cold steel. Lately, it’s scaring Yoongi out of his skin, how much Jimin started to feel unfamiliar. Like Yoongi doesn’t know him anymore, at least he wants to know what he is thinking about. His thumb caressed Jimin’s prominent cheekbone gently, Jimin leant into the touch and batted his long eyelashes, stealing the breath from Yoongi’s chest that he couldn’t help but inhale deeply. 

 

“Let’s go back inside. It’s cold.” Jimin nodded and followed him inside to the bed. Yoongi sat down on the edge and Jimin sat himself rudely on his lap. He kissed Yoongi deeply, he lent his weight forward to force Yoongi to lie back. The older’s hands crawled under the fabric of the hoodie and settled on Jimin’s narrow waist. He scoffed into Jimin’s lips and spoke, “Looks like someone isn’t sleepy.” Jimin giggled and started kissing his Yoongi all over his neck. 

 

“Can we take a walk by the sea?” 

 

“Again? We were there this afternoon!” 

 

“I like the sea. It makes me feel...calm.” He met Yoongi’s eyes, a hand cupping his cheek while the other supported his weight beside Yoongi’s head. The latter smiled warmly and lift his head to capture Jimin’s lips. 

 

“Anything for you.”

  
  
  
  
  


They walked side by side, hand in hand, by the shore. The night was cold and quiet, but their thick jackets shielded them from the cold. The air condenses around their mouths with every exhale they make. They kept silence, enjoying the song the sea is offering. Jimin rested his head on the taller’s shoulder lazily, Yoongi inreturn pressed his head above Jimin’s. They have been walking for a while now, Yoongi wishes to go to bed now, but he prefers to not spoil Jimin’s amusement. 

 

“You feel better?” Yoongi asked. 

 

“I’m not feeling bad to begin with. But sure, I feel good.” 

 

“I’m glad.” His hand left Jimin’s only to cradle his hair from the back. “Jim. We should go back. We’re having lunch with your family tomorrow. You didn’t get any sleep.” 

 

“I had some sleep.” 

 

“For how long? Two hours?” 

 

“Isn’t it enough?” 

 

“Of course not, Jiminnie. Now let’s go home.” Although Jimin sighed in disturb, he didn’t refuse or put on any force when Yoongi tugged him back to the car. 

  
  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


The couple stopped by the market to buy something for their lunch with Jimin’s family, it’s when Yoongi needed to withdraw his very little cash and parked by an ATM. Jimin waited in the car with an expressionless face, he kept his eyes on Yoongi’s back when he noticed a man with a hoodie pacing towards Yoongi with determination. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yoongi pressed the buttons and sighed while waiting for the slow machine to give him his belongings. He sighed again when he saw the mere cents in his account, they’ll need to find jobs soon or they’ll starve to death.

 

 As soon as he pulled his money, he heard someone shouting by his side. 

 

“Give me all that money!” The stranger was holding a gun, his face is half covered under his hoodie. Yoongi wanted to retreat with his hands in the air, but the man shouted again. “Don’t fucking move! Give me the money!” 

 

“Please, don’t take it.” Yoongi begged him lowly.

 

“SHUT UP AND HURRY!” He flinched and closed his eyes, nervously breathing heavily. 

 

“Please, I-I need this money...it’s all I have.” 

 

“I don’t care! Give it to me!” He pointed his gun nearer to his face, Yoongi watched it with wide eyes in horror, and they widened more when he saw who is coming. 

 

“Leave him alone!” Jimin came to them at his full speed and shoved the man to the wall with all of his weight. The thief slammed into the wall and fell on his knees, but Jimin didn’t spare him time to think before pushing him to fall on his side and climbed above him to pin him down.

 

“Get off of-” Jimin punched the man with all he has once, twice, again and again ever so aggressively. Blood drops splashed from his mouth after a practical hard punch. The man has passed out, but Jimin was still punching the shit out of him, Yoongi woke up from his shock and ran to grab his fist in the air.  

 

“Jimin! Stop!” The young boy was panting, his eyes wide from horror and panic, they calmed down when he faced up at Yoongi. “Calm down!” He kneeled to his level and let go of his hand to cup his face with his big hand, he can see the shock and feel him twitching under his touch. “It’s enough. Get off of him.” Jimin shuddered and let Yoongi hug his torso and pull him up then away from the unconscious man. Jimin glanced from above his shoulder, and whatever clouded his mind to not see the blood was gone and he gasped out loud. 

 

“H-hyung, I-I’m sorry! H-he was trying t-to hurt you! I-I didn’t know what to do! I-I had to-” 

 

“Shh, calm down, calm down. It’s alright. It’s okay.” He turned his head and pressed it into his own shoulder so he wouldn’t keep looking at his horrible deed. Yoongi was freaked out, what should he do? Drive away? Call the cops? Call ambulance? Get Jimin away from here? Then, Jimin made it easier for his brain and patted his back to grab his attention. 

 

“Hyung! We should call the cops! He tried to steal from us! The cameras will prove!” Yoongi leaned back to stare at his face, then nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Is that all, Mr. Min?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Thank you for your cooperation.” The cop bowed his head slightly, and before he walks away, Yoongi threw his concerns. 

 

“Sir, are we clear?” 

 

“Don’t worry sir. You’re lucky the camera caught everything. You’re clear.” 

 

“So...Jimin is clear to go?” 

 

“Yes. It’s a self defense. But we might call you if it’s needed.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” 

 

“You’re welcome. Have a nice evening.” 

 

“You too.” The cop went to his car and started discussing with his partner. Yoongi’s eyes fell on Jimin who sat on the edge of the ambulance back door, a paramedic was wrapping his injured fist. After he finished and signed for Jimin that he was done, Yoongi walked to him and held his left hand. Jimin wanted to pull his ugly mutilated hand away, but recalled how it hurts his fiance every time he does that

 

“You okay?” Yoongi inquired, his thumb caressing the back of the small hand. Jimin nodded silently, eyes expressionless like always. “Your hand?” 

 

“It’s fine. The paramedic says it’s just bruised.” 

 

“That’s good to hear. Let’s get out of here.” 

 

“We’re free to go?” 

 

“Yes. Come on.” 

  
  
  
  


The car ride was so quiet. Yoongi keeps glancing at Jimin who blankly stared outside of his window. Yoongi is nerve wracked, how come Jimin is so calm after what happened? He wasn’t the type to walk out fine after a situation like that. Especially if there was blood involved. He doesn’t know him anymore, and it’s freaking him out. 

 

His phone ringing caught him off guard that he cursed and gasped. 

 

“Fuck…” 

 

“Calm down it’s just your phone.” Jimin stated without looking. 

 

“I know.” Yoongi plugged in his earphones and answered the call from Seokjin. “Yes?” 

 

_ “Yoongi, where are you?! You’re late!”  _

 

“I’m sorry, hyung. We’ve been through a...situation.” 

 

_ “Situation?” _

 

“Umm...someone was trying to rob us.”

 

_ “What?! Are you two okay?!”  _

 

“Yeah, don’t worry. Jimin injured his hand, but we’re okay.” Yoongi sighed before proceeding, “I’m sorry, but I guess we can’t come today.” 

 

_ “What?! Why?!”  _

 

“I just told you why! It was...kind of shocking. And Jimin needs to rest.” 

 

_ “Hmm...alright then. Maybe some other time. What’s more important is that you two are okay.”  _

 

“Thanks.” 

 

_ “Can I come by? To check on you two?” _

 

“Believe me hyung, we’re fine. I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

 

_ “Alright. Later then.”  _ Yoongi ended the call and pulled out his ear buds, immediately, Jimin spoke. 

 

“Why did you cancel it?” His tone hid anger under it.

 

“You’re injured, Jimin.” 

 

“I’m fine. You said it yourself.” 

 

“It’s okay. Seokjin isn’t mad. And we need rest.” 

 

“But I’m totally fine, hyung.” Jimin spoke calmly and softly, and it’s driving Yoongi so mad. 

 

_ How come he is this calm after what he did?!  _

 

“Please, hyung. I haven’t seen her ever since dad left us…” Yoongi bit his bottom lip while thinking deeply. “ Let’s go. I’m okay. Are you not okay?” 

 

“No, I’m good.” 

 

“Then let’s go. I don’t wanna upset her anymore. I wanna make things right.” Yoongi glanced at his eyes and away from the road for a second, he couldn’t argue anymore and gave up. 

 

“Fine.” 

  
  
  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


“I thought you’re not coming!” Seokjin said while closing the door after the couple and taking their jackets off. 

 

“Well, we were.” Yoongi spoke. “But Jimin insisted on coming.” 

 

“Are you okay, Jim?” Seokjin hugged his skinny figure with care. 

 

“I’m fine, hyung. Just a little hurt.” He lifted his hand for him to see. 

 

“What happened to your hand?!” 

 

“We will tell you everything.” Yoongi said and patted Seokjin’s broad shoulder. “Let’s get inside.” 

 

“Yeah. Come in.” The older two walked into the living room while Jimin lingered behind. His chest was heaving noticeably while acting like he is unlacing his shoelaces. Seokjin came back craning a neck from around the corner. “Hey.” He skipped to his side when he clearly saw the anxiety. “Listen. Everything will be fine. She wants this as much as you do.” 

 

“A-are you sure?” 

 

“Yes. I promise. She brought the dinner idea, not me.” Jimin inhaled deeply and dropped his tensed shoulders. 

 

“Okay…” 

 

“Let’s go.” He patted Jimin’s back as an encouragement as he guided him into the living room. Yoongi stood from his place when he saw the frown topping his beloved’s face. 

 

“Everything okay?” 

 

“Yeah.” Seokjin replied instead. “He is a bit dehydrated, that’s all. I’ll bring you some water.” Seokjin disappeared into the kitchen, leaving them all alone above the couch. Yoongi’s hand caressed Jimin’s thigh in an attempt to calm him.

 

“You alright?” 

 

“Y-yeah.” Jimin sounded out of breath. 

 

“You know you have plenty of time to make up later if you’re not ready.” 

 

“No, no, no, I’m ready. I can do it.” 

 

“You sure?” 

 

“Hyung, stop treating me like that!” Jimin shouted at a spiral moment of losing control over his feelings. His eyes widened as he took in Yoongi’s offended expressions. “H-hyung, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” 

 

“It’s fine.” He cut Jimin off with his eyes looking at the door. “Talk about it later. She is here.” Jimin faced the door, as soon as he saw the figure of his mother, tears welled up in his eyes, but he didn’t let them loose, he breathed in deeply and muttered. 

 

“M-mom…” She grimaced her face and whimpered before running to her boy and crush him in a hug. 

 

“Jimin-ah...my boy...” She is nearly the same height as he is, and now, as skinny as her. It hurts her heart how ill he looks like, she retreated and cupped both of his cheeks to kiss his forehead. “Sweetie, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for all what I said, all what I did to you.” She sobbed. 

 

“It’s okay, mom.” 

 

“Look at you...it must have hurt you...I’m sorry...I’m sorry.” 

 

“No, mother. Everything fell apart because of me.” Although his voice wavered, he wasn’t crying. 

 

“No, no, sweetie. I shouldn’t have made it hard on you. It was an accident. I’m so sorry.” 

 

“Mom…” She hugged him again and cried on his shoulder, but since he promised himself to not cry anymore, he sucked it up and closed his eyes as he let his senses flooded with his mother’s warmth. It’s been so long, he missed her smell, her touches, her warmth. His hands wrinkled the fabric of her shirt on her back. 

  
  


He promised himself that he won’t cry. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_______________________________________________________________________

 

  
  


Their dinner was so happy and placid. Jimin sat by his mother and held her hand through it all as she sneaked more chopped meat into his plate. He was eating, that’s the first thing everyone noticed. He is finally shoving food into his mouth because he wants to, not because it’s necessary. Maybe because he was indeed hungry after the emotional roller coaster, or maybe he really missed his mother’s cooking. 

  
  


Time flew by, Jimin didn’t speak much like his mother used to see, and she was able to feel how scarred this whole thing has left him. It was getting late, the couple had to say their goodbyes 

  
  


“I’ll see you two soon.” Yoongi shook Seokjin’s hand and said. Jimin was busy taking in his mother’s warmth in their last hug for the day. 

 

“See you soon, guys.” Seokjin replied and hugged Jimin next. 

 

“Come and visit us again.” The woman said. 

 

“Of course mom, we will.” Jimin beamed at her with a tired expression. 

 

“Take care of Jimin, sweetie.” She grabbed both of Yoongi’s hands next. 

 

“No need to tell me that.” She smiled widely and nodded, when she let go of his hands, he grabbed Jimin’s awaitining one and dragged him towards the door. The younger waved back at his family. 

 

“G’bye.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Jimin was leaning his chin on the car window. His hair flying everywhere with the cold breeze. Yoongi glanced at him away from the road and commented. 

 

“You’ll catch cold like that.” 

 

“It’s fine.” 

 

“How are you feeling after meeting her.” Jimin inhaled deeply before replying. 

 

“I dunno.” The older furrowed at his weird response, he is supposed to be happy to meet her after a year of not seeing each other. She finally made peace with him, how come he can’t define his feelings? 

 

“What do you mean ‘you dunno’? Your mother finally forgave you! She moved on! Everything is back to normal! Aren’t you happy?”

 

“Normal?” Yoongi connected eyes with him for a second then they went back to the road. Jimin had the sarcastic look on his face.

 

“You know what I mean. We can live in peace!” 

 

“I know. But I...I dunno if I…” 

 

“What is it, Jim?” His tone was of concern and soft. 

 

“I dunno if I can ever feel again…” 

 

“What? What do you mean?” 

 

“I can’t feel anything, hyung...I...I feel empty.” 

  
  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Yoongi couldn’t sleep the night after hearing what Jimin said. How came he feels nothing? Is he really corrupted after all what he has been through? Yoongi sighed where he lied on his back on the bed. Jimin sleeping beside him on his side facing him. He reached a hand to fix the stray hair on his forehead. Jimin furrowed and exhaled heavily while asleep. The older retreated his hand and bit both of his lips with caught breaths in fear that he woke him up, but Jimin whimpered and started mumbling. 

 

“N-no...no...don’t hurt him…” Yoongi quickly realized that he was dreaming, when the younger seemed so uncomfortable, Yoongi thought it’s better to wake him up from the nightmare. 

 

“Hey.” He whispered and patted his shoulder softly. “Jiminnie. Wake up.” Jimin slapped his hand in his sleep and thrashed. 

 

“N-no! Stay away!” 

 

“Hey! Jimin! It’s me!” 

 

“Go away! L-leave me alone!” Jimin cried with his eyes shut, his fists banging Yoongi everywhere to defend himself. 

 

“Jimin! Wake up!” Yoongi was able to hold one of his hands and pinned it down on the mattress. “Wake up! It’s just me!” 

 

“Let me go!” Jimin woke up to find someone pinning him down, he was so scared and thought that his fears came true. One of his hands slipped under his pillow where he kept a knife, he pointed it at the man’s face. 

 

“Whoa! Jimin! It’s me, Yoongi!” Jimin focused his eyes on his face, his eyes wide and filled with horror. Hyperventilating, Jimin dropped the knife that fell on his lap, and fell back to lie down. His hand came to wipe the cold sweat on his face. 

 

“Hyung, you scared the shit outta me.” 

 

“ _ You _ scared the shit outta me! Why the hell are you keeping a knife under your pillow?!” 

 

“Obviously, for protection.”

 

“From who?” Yoongi stared down at Jimin who lost eye contact. 

 

“I dunno...just in case...why did you even wake me?” 

 

“You were dreaming. Again.” 

 

“Oh…I’m sorry…” 

 

“You don’t need to apologize, baby.” He reached to hold his small hand and kiss it gently. “I’m simply worried…” 

 

“I told you,” Jimin sat straight and pecked his lips. “No need to worry about me anymore.” 

 

“Why do you keep saying that? You’re my fiance, I’d never stop taking care of you, that includes worrying when you’re not okay.” 

 

“I  _ am  _ okay.” 

 

“You’re not, Jimin!” Yoongi slid closer to him, holding both of his small hands and slightly shake them. “I feel like I don’t know you anymore!” Desperation was clear in his voice. “You don’t tell me how you feel, what you want, or what you’re thinking of!” Jimin turned his head to the side in annoyance. Yeah, he changed, he is different, because he promised to not be a kid anymore. Yoongi should be happy and burdenless, why is he nagging him now?

Yoongi sighed and shook his head when Jimin wasn’t responsive, he continued talking although he is so tired of doing so. “Jimin-ah. What disturbed you when we were at your mother’s? You told me to not treat you like that. What did you mean?” 

 

“It’s nothing…” 

 

“Come on, tell me!” 

 

“It’s nothing!” Yoongi scoffed in disbelief, he shook his head to expel all the bad things he wanted to spit from his head. 

 

“Why do I even bother?” He mumbled and turned his body to lie on the bed facing away from Jimin. “Go to sleep.” He heard Jimin drawing breaths continuously, like he wants to say something but stops himself from speaking. Yoongi sighed one last time and tucked himself under the quilt. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sunlight invaded the room, the older can feel warm skin on his hand, the whole room felt hot and that was enough to wake him up. When Yoongi opened his eyes and adjusted his surroundings, he found the mop of black hair in front of him. Yoongi sat straight and blinked multiply at the sight in front of him. Jimin was sitting on his calves on the floor, leaning his head on the bed near where Yoongi’s chest was, and he was holding his hand while asleep. He skimmed over his small figure with guilt, he slept like this the whole night? He must be sore. 

 

Yoongi reached to fondle his soft hair with the saddest expression on his face. His fingers ran through his strands to reveal his peaceful face. Now guilt is eating up his soul, he must have acted cruel towards him to find him in this position. Whatever Jimin has inside his head, he can’t blame him when life has always turned its back on him. He leant down to kiss his forehead gently as a secretive apology. 

 

 Jimin stirred in his sleep, his eyebrows furrowing before fluttering his eyes open. 

 

“H-hyung?” 

 

“Morning, baby.” He continued brushing his hair backwardly, until Jimin steadied his head and yawned. “You slept like this the whole night?” Jimin rubbed his eyes before looking down at his body. He sat on his bottom to stretch his sore legs on the floor and his arms in the air. 

 

“Hmmm!” He hummed loudly when his muscles screamed at him for torturing them like this. “Me?” He asked while trying to recall what happened last night, then cocked his head up at Yoongi. “I guess so…” 

 

“Why?” Yoongi threaded his fingers in his hair again, it’s too addictive to stop playing with it. Jimin sighed in content to the touch while closing his eyes. He rather asked another question instead of replying. 

 

“Are you still mad at me?” Yoongi’s response wasn’t immediate, it worried Jimin that he opened his eyes that twinkled with the sunlight as he looked up. But he found Yoongi smiling. 

 

“Were you that worried?” The younger ducked his head again silently to admit it, Yoongi chuckled and ruffled his hair aggressively. “Don’t worry. I’m not mad at you. I understand how you’re feeling.” 

 

“You do?” 

 

“Sure. I-” 

 

The phone suddenly went off downstairs. The two whippes their heads towards the door in startle. Jimin ought to get up, but Yoongi was faster to skip towards the door. 

 

“I’ll get it.” Yoongi flew down the stairs and answered the phone. “Hello?” 

 

_ “Hello, is this Min’s house?”  _

 

“Yeah, you’re speaking to him.” 

 

_ “This is the police department. We need you to come to the department right away for testimony and finish some papers, sir. We won’t take much time.”  _

 

“So, we’re not in trouble at all?” 

 

_ “Yes, sir. Don’t you worry.”  _

 

“Okay. We will be there in an hour.” 

 

_ “Have a good day, sir.”  _

 

“You too.” Yoongi hanged up and turned around only to be taken aback by Jimin standing by the stairs with terrified eyes. 

 

“Who was it?” 

 

“It’s just the police.” 

 

“Just the police?!” Jimin raised his voice a bit in panic. “What do they want?!” 

 

“Hey, calm down! They only want us to testify! The officer reassured me.” He held both of his hands and leant down to peck his pouting in worry lips. “Let’s be quick about it and have breakfast outside, how does that sound?” 

 

“Mm...kay.” He said with an uncertain shrug. 

  
  
  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


At the police department, the couple waited in a closed up room with nothing but the table they are sitting by. The quiet dimly lit room made them feel anxious and uncomfortable, even though, Yoongi made sure to calm the younger down. 

 

“It’s okay. Maybe they want to keep our identities safe.” Concluded Yoongi. Jimin just nodded and kept rubbing his sweaty palms into his jeans. Just then, the door cracked open, and a man with distaste on his face appeared. 

 

“Park Jimin?” He asked while taking a seat in opposite of them. 

 

“I-it’s me.” The man’s grumpy face looked at the smaller male, then faced Yoongi. 

 

“I’m detective Lee.” He said before eyeing Yoongi. “Then, if you’ll excuse us, sir.” 

 

“Detective? Why? Aren’t we just signing our testimonies?” 

 

“Sir, if you may just leave so I can do my job.” 

 

“No, I’m not leaving until you tell me why you’re speaking to him alone!” 

 

“Sir, we’re busy! If you wanna hear what I have for your friend here, go to the recording room.” 

 

“R-recording room?! You’re going to record us?!” Jimin kept staring forth and back at the two men bickering. He was so nervous and scared, why is Yoongi stubborning like this? What does this man want? 

 

“Sir!” The officer slammed his hand down on the table in anger and shouted. “I’m just doing my job! Jimin is a murderer!” 

 

“W-what?” Yoongi looked down at the terrified boy who was slightly shaking. That word again, it weighs so much on his feeble brain that he felt like blacking out. 

 

“The thief died from an internal bleeding in his head.” 

 

“H-he died?!” Yoongi inquired while Jimin stayed silent. 

 

“Yes. Mr. Park killed a man  _ unhesitantly _ .” The officer glared at Jimin. 

 

“But it was a self defense! That thief was going to hurt us first!” Argued Yoongi. 

 

“The gun wasn’t even loaded, the man only wanted some cash to feed his poor family.” 

 

“That doesn’t justify what he did! We needed that money as well!” 

 

“I’m not justifying at all. That man did the wrong thing. But Mr. Park as well did the wrong thing.” Yoongi sat down to reason with the officer. 

 

“The other day, your colleagues told us it’s self defense and everything is settled! Why the heck do you call us telling the same lie, then accuse us!” 

 

“Hyung.” Jimin grabbed Yoongi’s sleeve to grab his attention. “It’s okay. Let him do it.” 

 

“No, Jimin! they’ll turn all this around you to make you look like the murderer!” 

 

“It’s fine. I don’t mind. I made a mistake, and I have to pay.” 

 

“You did nothing wrong!” Yoongi cupped his face to direct it at him. “Hey, look at me! You did nothing wrong!”

 

“Your friend is saying otherwise.” The detective threw at him. Yoongi slammed the table once more and leant down to connect eyes with the officer fearlessly. 

 

“He is my fiance, first of all! And secondly, you just implanted that stupid idea into his head! We won’t say a word to you until we have a lawyer!” 

 

“Mr. Min, calm down. No need for a lawyer. Mr. Park isn’t accused of anything. This case is a self defense kill. We just want to ask a few questions.” 

 

“Not accu-...” He rolled his eyes and slumped down on his chair. “You could have said that from the start for fuck’s sake!” 

 

“Will you leave now?” The officer sounded impatient. Yoongi faced Jimin who nodded once to convince him, then he sighed before pulling himself up. 

 

“Fine.” He whispered to Jimin’s ear before leaving. “Don’t answer if the question makes you feel uncomfortable.” Jimin said nothing back as he watched the older leaving through the door. 

  
  


Now that he is alone with the grumpy detective, nervousness wracked his brain that he started panting unconsciously. 

 

“So, Mr. Park. You told the police that you were in the car when the robber threatened Mr. Min. Yeah?” 

 

“Y-yeah…” His voice low and bashful. 

 

“And you ran when you saw the gun?” 

 

“Y-yes.”  

 

“How did you feel when you hit the man?” 

 

“W-what?” Jimin was taken aback by the question and the man’s fierce eyes. 

 

“How did you feel when you hit him? I bet you enjoyed it.” 

 

“W-what are you-” 

 

“You killed him. You took him away from his family. While you’re going to walk out free from this you murd-” The door flung open and slammed into the wall. 

 

“S-sir! Please wait!” Yoongi stomped forcefully into the room and grabbed Jimin’s forearm suddenly to tug him roughly. 

 

“We’re done here!” He shouted at the detective and skedaddled with Jimin on his tow. 

 

“H-hyung!” Jimin whined when his steps were unsteady. Yoongi kept cursing the receptionist and a couple of officers on his way out of the department while flashing his middle finger at their faces. Jimin was going to stumble down the stairs on their way to their car. “H-Hyung! I-I’m falling!”  

 

“Those son of the bitches wasting our time!” He opened the front seat door for his fiance and urged him to climb quickly before turning around the car and ride in the driver’s seat. He slammed his door forcefully. “Bastards.” He spat lastly then started the engine. 

 

“H-hyung…” The words that detective said roamed his mind and spread like poison through his brain cells. “Why d-did he say that? D-did I kill an innocent man?” 

 

“No, Jimin. Don’t even think about what he said! He is fucking idiot! That man deserved what he got for threatening our lives! What if it was the other way around? What if he hurt one of us? Will the police still defend him then? Hm?!” Yoongi raised his voice and stepped on the car pedal to go faster. Jimin’s brain was at the point of breaking, he killed someone else again, he thought he could change, that everything will go back to normal like Yoongi said. 

 

But he  _ murdered _ another soul. 

  
  


_ Stop Jimin. Suck it up. He could have hurt Yoongi.  _

 

_ Never forget.  _

 

_ Don’t let anyone hurt Yoongi.  _

 

_ And never cry like a baby again.  _

 

_ Never forget.  _

  
  
  


Jimin shuddered taking a deep breath in. But he rather calmed down really fast. 

 

“Assholes son of the bitches.” Yoongi mumbled again, Jimin just sighed and closed his eyes trying his best to quiet down the chaos in his head. Yoongi glanced at him and furrowed yet not in anger anymore, but in worry. “That detective is totally wrong. Don’t mind what he told you. I heard every word from the recording room and I couldn’t keep listening to his stupid mouth. I’m totally going to fucking sue him!” 

 

“It’s unnecessary, hyung.” Yoongi glanced at him again, Jimin’s face was back to the expressionless state. “I did what I had to do to protect you. And I’ll keep doing it over and over and over if it was needed.” 

  
  


Yoongi stared at him with dread in his eyes. 

  
  
  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


“He’s not normal, hyung.” 

 

_ “What do you mean?”  _

 

“I’m telling you, that asylum messed his brain up!” Yoongi looked back to check if Jimin is still sleeping when he raised his voice. He sneaked out from bed and sat outside of the room to call Seokjin. 

 

_ “What did he do now?”  _

 

“He speaks about murdering other people if it meant to protect me. He hides a knife under his pillow! A freaking knife!” 

 

_ “Oh god. What should we do?”  _

 

“I dunno! That’s why I called you!” 

 

_ “Hmmm...maybe we should get him to talk with his shrink again.” _

 

“He’ll refuse. I know him.” 

 

_ “It’s the only way. Remember how his first therapy went so well? I’m sure she can help him.”  _

  
  
  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Where are we going?” 

 

“You’ll see when we get there.” 

 

“Hyung, come on! You told me we’re only having lunch! I wanna go to the sea!” 

 

“I’ll take you to the sea afterwards. I promise!” Jimin huffed out loud and slid down on the leather seat of the car with the attitude of children. 

 

Yoongi’s sweaty palms nervously tightened on the driving wheel, his body tensed like a piece of wood. He knows that Jimin would be totally upset if he knew their destination, but it’s the only way to get him to see his shrink again.

 

Halfway there, Jimin sat up straight with quirked up eyebrows, his eyes skimming the familiar road. He side glanced at Yoongi who’s body language exposed him immediately. 

 

“Hyung? Isn’t this...the way to the therapy centre?” Yoongi gulped thickly, he cleared his throat and decided to be straight forward. 

 

“It is.”

 

“Why? What did I do?” 

 

“You did nothing wrong. But since you don’t talk to me, you might talk with your therapist.” 

 

“Talk about what?!” Jimin started to lose his temper. 

 

“Everything.” 

 

“I won’t talk.” Jimin crossed his arms above his chest and acted stubborn. 

 

“We’ll see about that.” 

  
  
  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


The smell of detergents is bringing back awful memories, he despises it, more than the smell of blood and rot back in the asylum. He was tapping a foot angrily where he sat three seats away from Yoongi. The older sighed and leaned his elbows on his knees hunching his back, whenever he faces Jimin the later would either glare or ignore him. He deserves to be treated like this, but he had to do it. For Jimin’s sake.

  
  


“Park Jimin?” The receptionist called. The said boy stood and waved at her, then she beckoned him with her head to accompany him to the right room. Yoongi silently followed him. 

  
  
  
  


Seeing her face again makes each inhale hard and the air he breathes thick. He sat on the same comfortable arm chair in opposite of her. She had that ideal smile on her face. Jimin hates it. 

 

“Park Jimin. Long time no see.” 

 

“......” 

 

“What? No ‘hi’ for me?” 

 

“Jimin…” Yoongi whispered to him where he was on the armchair next to his. 

 

“It’s okay, Mr. Min. I know how much he hates me. I see you still dislike talking your emotions out. But believe me, you’ll feel much better letting everything out. Just like the last time.” 

 

“Shut up.” He mumbled. 

 

“My, no need for the foul language, my dear.” Jimin started gritting his teeth in shrill anger, he wants to wipe that fake smile for good. He wanted to calm his agitated feelings, but failed when he connected eyes with Yoongi’s worried ones. He is the reason of being thrown in this situation, so he huffed and ducked his head while crossing his legs. The therapist let her glasses down her nose bridge and started scribbling on her pad, the sounds of her mechanical pencil scratching the paper ignited something inside of him. 

 

“Stop writing about me!”

 

“Why?” Her tone is so calm. 

 

“I don’t need to be analyzed!” 

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I’m not crazy!” He screamed, his nostrils flaring in fury, he opted to stand and run away, but Yoongi grabbed him before he can move an inch. He stood in his way and connected their eyes to whisper. 

 

“Jim, honey, calm down…” 

 

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” He whispered back at him while trying to break away. 

 

“Please!” Yoongi shook him a bit with desperation clear in his voice. “Please.” He repeated, a bit quieter and gentler. Jimin couldn’t possibly resist it. He rolled his eyes and slumped down on his seat. 

 

“Fine. But I still don’t wanna talk.” Yoongi kneeled to his eyes level to convince him. 

 

“It will make you feel better!” 

 

“But I AM okay! I don’t need her!” 

 

“Then what do you need, Park Jimin?” The shrink who was listening to them the whole time threw at him. 

 

“Definitely not you!” 

 

“Then what? Tell us.” Jimin stared at her eyes, then slowly shifted to look at Yoongi’s who looked curious as well. He went quiet, thoroughly considering what to reply. But he has none. 

 

“I...dunno…” 

 

“You don’t know what you want? Or what you are feeling?” Yoongi stood from his crouching position to settle back beside his fiance and let the therapist do her work. He was taken aback by Jimin’s response. 

 

“I...I just want to stay with hyung...nothing else.” He was peeling the dead skin around his fingers uncomfortably. 

 

“And what will you do if Yoongi was gone?” Jimin’s eyes widened and looked up at her, he slowly gulped the lump that rose to block his throat upon imagining that possibility. 

 

“What...will I do?...I…” He glanced at Yoongi then quickly shook his head to kick out the ugly images from his brain. What if he found Yoongi dead just like Namjoon, or Yoongi dying in front of his eyes like Jungkook? What will he do? He wouldn’t survive it of course. 

  
  


_ I would rather die than live without him _ . 

  
  


“Is that your answer?” Jimin left his head up at the woman, then faced Yoongi whose face contoured in absolute fear. 

 

Did he say that out loud? 

 

“What comes to your mind first when we speak about death, Jimin?” 

 

“I...I dunno how I should reply to your question.” 

 

“What pops to your mind? A concept, a thought,  _ a name. _ ” 

 

“N-name?” 

 

_ Jeon Jungkook.  _

 

He gnawed his bottom lip and tortured his fingers more. He doesn’t want to remember anything about Jungkook, it’s enough what he sees at night. 

 

“Do you recall one?” 

 

“N-no…” Jimin lied without connecting his eyes with anyone. 

 

“Hmm.” He heard her fingers rifling through some papers on her lap. “How about Jeon Jungkook? Does it ring a bell?” His body stiffened and his skin broke into a cold sweat. He hates it, he hates this whole situation. He wants to go home, to bury his face into his own pillow and talk to no one. 

 

“I wanna go home…” He mumbled lowly. Yoongi noticed how his body was swaying back and forth in distress. 

 

“What did you say?” She asked. 

 

“I wanna go home.” He faced his fiance to plea. “Hyung, please. I-I can’t take it…” His breaths were turning shallow, and it’s when Yoongi stood by his side to pull him up. 

 

“Okay, okay. But calm down. Let’s go wash your face, hm?” Jimin nodded silently and let the older steer him out of the therapy room to the restrooms. 

  
  
  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  


Yoongi drove the car while thinking deeply of what the psychiatric told him.

 

_ “It’s clearly a PTD. A strong one that made him hostile towards anyone who comes near you.”  _

 

He sighed deeply and lift his head up to look at the rear mirror. Jimin lied in the back seats, curling on himself like a ball. 

 

_ “Another PTD?” Yoongi asked the woman.  _

 

_ “Yes, not as strong as the first one, but more dangerous for sure. He might have the tendency to kill more people.”  _

 

_ “And, what do I do now? Will you give him medication?”  _

 

_ “I’ll only prescribe him anxiety pills. The rest is up to you.”  _

 

_ “Me?”  _

 

_ “You have to talk him out of it. Don’t let him keep any thoughts to himself. Come back to me if he spoke about murdering again.”  _

 

_ “So...he just has to talk? That’s it?”  _

 

_ “Yes. Remind him about the good feelings. Love, passion, hope. And just...give him time. Time will heal him eventually.”  _

  
  
  


Yoongi sighed again when he parked the car by their house. He alighted the vehicle and opened the backdoor to find Jimin staring up at him. His face expressionless as ever,  he pulled his fragile body to sit before sliding his legs out to get down, Yoongi holding his hand as he did so. 

 

“You okay?” Asked Yoongi, in which Jimin replied with a single nod. “Good. Should we order dinner?” As they walked in, Yoongi asked with a big smile on his face, yet Jimin didn’t return that smile. 

 

“I’m not hungry.” 

 

“What? That can’t be possible, you didn’t eat since noon.” 

 

“I’m not hungry.” He repeated with the same tone and without looking Yoongi in the eyes. They got inside the house and took off their shoes before going in. Yoongi sighed and put down his car keys on the shelves above the shoes closet before arguing again. 

 

“Jimin-ah. If you’re mad just tell me. You don’t need to keep me worried by skipping dinner.” 

 

“I’m not trying to worry you.” His tone flat it angers Yoongi so much, he is dying for a real reaction, real emotions, but it’s been so long since Jimin showed any of that. Yoongi was ready to throw a mean comment watching Jimin going to the kitchen, he is frustrated and angry, but bit back his tongue for the sake of not making the situation worse. Eventually his frustration bubbled up and he aggressively ruffled his own hair with a groan while skipping to their bedroom. “Hyung?” Jimin came out of the kitchen once he heard the angry stomps of his fiance. He bit his bottom lip in worry and ran after Yoongi. 

  
  


Jimin cocked his head inside their bedroom, Yoongi was changing his hoodie and dressed into a comfortable shirt. His shoulders were obviously tensed, a sign Jimin knows well of, it means his hyung is upset with him but doesn’t want to talk about it. Why does he have to screw things up all the time? Yoongi is a perfect man, and him? Just a useless wimp. Ugly, mutilated, helpless- 

 

“Jimin-ah?” He lifted his head to face a worried Yoongi who approached him immediately and held his biceps. “You okay?” That attitude again, Yoongi always treats him with such care he doesn’t deserve at all, like Jimin is glass or an expensive jewel. But all he really is is just a sack of  _ shit _ . 

 

“Don’t ask me that again. I’m fine as long as you are.” Yoongi’s furrow deepens, and he shakes his head. 

 

“Jiminnie. I love you. So much.” Now Jimin is the one who is furrowing. “And I’m sure you love me too.” 

 

“I-I do! Yes!” Jimin said desperately. Yoongi smiled before speaking.

 

“Jimin-ah, even if we are in love, we are still different people. If you’re hurt, that doesn’t mean I’ll feel the pain. Sure, I’ll be worried and sad, but not in pain. So do you. If I’m feeling okay, it’s not possible that you’re okay as well.” 

 

“B-but, I’m okay!” 

 

“How come?! When you don’t sleep at night and don’t eat at day!” 

 

“Hyung, it doesn’t bother me. I mean...I’m totally fine! All of you treat me as if I’m losing my mind! As if everything comes out of my mouth is insane!” Yoongi stayed quiet staring at his face, he was kind of taken aback that he became speechless. Jimin shook his head and ducked it down, he already knows everyone’s opinion about him, there was no need to upset Yoongi. 

 

Never be a burden on him. 

 

Never cry again. 

 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Jimin mumbled, taking Yoongi on another rollercoaster. Jimin just started speaking his mind, and in the next second he is apologizing for nonsense. Then Jimin pressed his face into his chest and hugged him tightly, Yoongi brushed his own hair back and tugged on it, his arms dropped by his sides before hugging Jimin’s skinnier body. He was more like squeezing him, taking out all of his angst in this hug. 

 

“Idiot.” He muttered under his breath. “What are you apologizing for?” 

 

“I don’t want to upset you. I don’t want to burden you.” 

 

“You’re not burdening me, Jimin!”

 

“But you said so!” Jimin tilted his head up to lock eyes with the older. 

 

“When did I say such a thing?!” 

 

“You told me that when we were still in that town. Just before we got kidnapped. You told me that you are tired of me after taking care of my medication for eight months!” Yoongi went silent trying to remember, when it clicked to his mind, his eyes widened. 

 

“Jimin, baby, that was a long time ago. Besides, I didn’t mean it! I was angry and wasn’t thinking!” 

 

“But it’s true. I know that. I know I’m a burden. That’s why I’ll never burden you again. I’ll never cry again. I promise!” 

 

“Wait, wha- Jimin! That’s not what I meant! I don’t want you to shut yourself out! I’m sorry for what I said! I wanna take care of you!” He cupped both of Jimin’s cheeks to tell him right into his face. “Your feelings matter to me! If you won’t speak to me then...then I won’t feel okay!” 

 

“Y-you won’t?”  

 

“Of course I won’t! You’re everything to me! Your sadness means mine! And your happiness means mine as well.” Yoongi spoke with a pout where Jimin is still staring into his face. “Do you understand?! If you keep all the pain inside of you, it might choke you till you lose your mind. Talk to me. Tell me your feelings, so I can help you forget all of the pain. So we can live happily.” 

 

“Live...happily.” Yoongi nodded for him, then hugged him to his chest again. “I want you to be happy.” Jimin mumbled into his chest. 

 

“And I want the same! You can’t be happy with a stuffed heart. I’m asking you to tell me everything now.” 

 

“B-but...w-what do you want me to say?” They parted to look at each other again. 

 

“So you’re willing to speak?” Jimin nodded once hesitantly, then he relaxed when Yoongi sported a big grin. The taller dragged him to their living room and sit on it, still holding hands. 

 

“Jimin-ah. I’ll ask you simple questions, and I want you to answer them. If they make you feel uncomfortable, tell me. ‘Kay?” Jimin nodded silently. “Okay. How do you feel now?” 

 

“Feel?” 

 

“I mean how did you feel when you knew I was taking you to a place you hate?” Jimin avoided his eyes and ducked his head. Yoongi cupped his jaw to lift his head. “Oh no, you don’t! You promised to talk!” Jimin bit his bottom lip, his furrow is getting bigger by the second. “You didn’t feel good, right?” Yoongi lured him to say it out loud. 

 

“Yes...yes, it didn’t make me feel good.” 

 

“So, what was it that you felt?”

 

“I…” Jimin inhaled deeply to say it. “I felt...angry. a-and sad…” 

 

“So?” Yoongi wanted him to elaborate more.

 

“I...I wanted to...I wanted...h-hyung I can’t-” Jimin was going to get up, but Yoongi kept him in place. 

 

“Please! Tell me! I won’t get upset! I promise!” 

 

“P-promise?” 

 

“Yes!” 

 

“I...I wanted to yell at you...I wanted to tell you that I don’t need therapy anymore! That I won’t be a burden anymore! No need to take care of me…” 

 

“Then why didn’t you say it into my face? Old Jimin would do it.” 

 

“No...I’m not that old stupid helpless Jimin anymore. I’m not burdening anyone anymore. I can take care of myself.”  

 

“You’re missing the point, Jim. Talking your feelings out doesn’t mean burdening anyone! You’re human! You have feelings just like me! Wouldn’t you be upset if I hid my feelings from you?” Jimin slowly nodded once. “See? It doesn’t make me feel better if you keep saying ‘I’m okay’ when you’re not! I would feel great whenever I can help you! Will you let me help you, Jim?” He singsonged lastly. Jimin lost eye contact again to look at their connected hands. Yoongi sighed and let go of his hands, full of dread, Jimin widened his eyes and watched the big pair retreat. Yoongi is mad at him, Yoongi is sick of him, he is useless. 

 

But Jimin’s dread turned to astonishment when Yoongi’s hands reached to his pocket and took out a fancy chiseled with gold envelope. He handed it to Jimin. 

 

“W-what’s this?” 

 

“Read what’s inside.” Jimin was uncertain if he wants to do it, but he opened it anyway. The more he read the neat printed words, the more his eyes widens, soon there were tears. 

 

Yoongi never knew he would be this happy to finally see him crying after a long time. 

 

“H-hyung...this is…” He sobbed. 

 

“Do you like the invitations? I hope you don’t mind that I chose them without you. I wanted it to be a surprise.” Jimin tightened his finger on the wedding invitation and bit his lips to prevent the sobs as fat tears ran down his cheeks. “Ow, come on, Jiminnie. Tell me what you think about it?” 

 

“H-hyung…” Jimin covered his face and wept loudly, his compressed depression and sadness surfaced out. Yoongi scoffed and hugged him from the side, pressing his head on his shoulder. 

 

“So you like it? Should we make more?” Jimin sniffled and wiped his eyes, he can’t stop the tears that he held back for so long. 

 

“W-why?” Jimin whimpered. “Why do you still want to marry me? I’m nothing but-” 

 

“Shh. Don’t say that. My answer is obvious here. I want to marry you because I love you. That’s why I gave you the ring in the first place.” Jimin inhaled a shudder, Yoongi threaded his skinny fingers through Jimin’s hair, brushing it gently to soothe his pain. “Your soul might be damaged from those horrible experiences. Maybe mine is as corrupt as yours. But we have all the time to heal. I’ll never leave your side.” 

 

“I-I’ll try my best. Even go to therapy, just for you.” 

 

“For the both of us.” Yoongi kissed the top of his head after murmuring. Jimin smiled and closed his eyes. 

 

“Yes. Us.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


-End-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooooo much for reading and supporting! please tell me how you feel! comments makes this lonely soul happy :')


End file.
